


Red Dead Collection

by Starseed (TangoDown1800)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 91
Words: 72,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/Starseed
Summary: A collection of all my RDR2 fics from tumblr
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/You, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 205





	1. Robbery Gone Wrong (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

“You really think you should be goin’ with us?” Arthur asked for the tenth time tonight.

“It don’t matter how many times you ask me, my answer’s gonna stay the same. We been plannin’ this for weeks. I’m just as ready as any of you.” You tied your bandana around your neck and put on your belt. You checked you pistol to check that it was fully loaded then holstered it.

“You ain’t goin’ just ‘cause I’m goin’, are you?” he asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I don’t want you out there if you’re only goin’ so you can keep an eye on me. I know how much you worry but I’m gonna be fine.” He watched as you moved around your tent, grabbing the things you would need.

“My reasons are my own. Don’t matter why I’m goin'…I just am.” You were a stubborn woman but that was how you got so far in life in the first place. “It’s pretty cute…you worryin’ about me and all.”

“This ain’t a joke! Ain’t nothin’ cute about it.” He grabbed your arms and held you so you couldn’t move. “If somethin’ happens to you…”

You pulled loose from him and sighed. “Nothin’ will happen to me. It’s not like you would let anything happen to me anyway.” You kissed him quickly and moved away. You two had been trying to keep things a secret but you were sure the whole gang knew you were sweet on each other.

“That was a mean trick. Using one of my greatest weaknesses against me.” He loved kissing you. He made sure you knew that every time you two kissed.

“Did it work?” you asked.

“Uh, I don’t know. I still don’t feel good ‘bout this. Anything could go wrong.” He shook his head and stopped talking. No doubt he was thinking of the worst-case scenario.

“Stop that,” you said.

“What?”

“Thinkin’ of everything that could go wrong. I’m a tough girl. I ain’t worried.” You brushed past him and out the tent.

“Yeah, I know, and that’s what worries me.” He followed you to your horse then helped you up. “You sure?” he asked once more.

“Get on your damn horse, Arthur.” You rode over to the other men slowly and listened to directions. You could feel Arthur’s eyes on you the entire time.

“She’s stayin’ with me,” he told the other men. “She ain’t goin’ off on her own.”

“Arthur…,” you began but got cut off.

“You heard the man,” said Dutch. “Stick with him.”

You rolled your eyes and followed the rest of the men out of the camp trying your best not to look at Arthur. You were mad at him right now.

“I know you’re mad at me,” he said just above a whisper, “but it’s the only way I can keep an eye on you.”

“Your eyes should be on the passengers and their money…not me!” you said angrily and someone shushed you.

“I can keep my eyes on both. Don’t go doin’ nothin’ stupid.” He rode ahead leaving you glaring after him. That man was more stubborn than you would ever be.

You all waited at the tracks quietly but the train wasn’t on time. It should have been here by now.

“Somethin’ ain’t right,” you whispered.

“I was about to say the same.” Arthur rode his horse closer to yours and leaned in to say something else to you but just then a bullet whizzed past and someone started shouting.

You looked in the direction of where the shot came from and noticed a bunch of men coming from the tree line. “Shit! O'Driscolls!” You jumped down from your horse and took cover. “We been set up!”

“I knew this was a bad idea!” Arthur growled, taking cover behind a boulder across from you.

“Hush! Cover me!” You shouted as you stood and ran to hide behind a tree.

“What the hell are you doin’?!” Arthur shouted after you but you were too busy shooting to answer. A short time after, the O'Driscolls began to back down and you moved from behind the tree carefully.

You smiled and winked at Arthur. “Told you I can take care of myself.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. You still–” A shot rang out and you felt a hot, searing pain shoot through your back. “No!” Arthur shouted as he threw his rifle down and ran to you. You heard more shouting and you guessed some of them had went after whoever shot you.

“D-damn that…hurts,” you said, smiling weakly at Arthur. “Wasn’t expectin’ to get shot tonight.” You laughed but it quickly turned into a cry of pain.

“Dammit woman! Just…be quiet!” He held you close as he called to someone else for help. “We gotta get her back to camp. We gotta have somethin’ there to help.”

“She’s losing too much blood. If we move her…” Charles stopped talking and looked at you. “Turn her over carefully.” You cried out as the men turned you on your side.

“We can fix this, right? It ain’t all that bad.” Arthur touched your head gently. “Gotta be somethin’ we can do.”

“Arthur…,” Charles started but he didn’t say anything else.

“Arthur.”

“Yeah, I’m here.” He turned you over carefully and held you in his arms again.

“Tell me about Blackwater again…before, well, you know.” You blinked slowly and focused on his face. He looked up at someone and you heard the footsteps retreat before he started.

You listened intently as he retold the story. You knew it by heart now but you loved hearing him tell it. As he finished, you whimpered and gripped his shirt. “Hell…I’m dyin’, ain’t I?”

“You stop that, ya hear? Ain’t nobody said such a thing.” He smiled stiffly then looked away. “’Sides…you can’t die. Not like this.”

“We all gotta die, Arthur,” you said weakly.

“I said stop that!” he snapped. “Just…shut your mouth for once.”

“I love you, you know? Always have.” Your eyelids felt heavy but you kept focusing on Arthur.

“I reckon…I love you too. Shoulda told you sooner.”

“You’re tellin’ me now. Thank you.” You closed your eyes and he shook you gently, smoothing back your hair.

“Stay with me.” He looked around. “My horse is just over there. I could carry ya and get you back to camp and…”

“I just want you to keep holdin’ me like this. Please? Just hold me and we’ll look at the stars together.” You weren’t looking at the stars, though, you were looking at him. And he was looking at you with a sadness, a sorrow, in his eyes.

You finally let your eyes close and Arthur whispered something above you but you didn’t ask what. The last thing you wanted to remember was the feel of his arms around you and the sound of his heartbeat. You sighed and told him you loved him one last time as his tears fell upon your face like drops of rain.

“And I love you” would be the last words you ever heard and that was just fine with you.


	2. Bath Time (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

The early morning light slowly flooded into your tent and you pulled the blanket over your head to try and block it out. Some of the others in the camp were already up, but you weren’t quite ready yet.

“Up and at ‘em!” Dutch shouted from somewhere and you groaned.

“Fine, fine,” you said quietly, rolling off your cot and stretching. You had learned to be comfortable sleeping in your clothes because you never knew what would happen as you slept.

You walked down to the edge of the lake and splashed your face with water. You would love to take a bath but that would have to wait till later.

“Thought I’d find you here,” Arthur said as he approached you slowly.

“You know me so well,” you teased. “And how are you this mornin’, pretty boy?”

“I wish you’d stop callin’ me that. Ain’t nothin’ pretty about me.” Arthur could be a kind man just not to himself and you were trying to change that. Ever since you knew him, he had been gruff and grumpy but he treated you with a kindness that not many men offered these days. Maybe that’s why you fell in love with him.

“Is handsome better?” You smiled at him as he kneeled beside you and washed his face then scratched at his beard. “Need me to give you a shave?”

“You ain’t gotta,” he started.

“I want to.”

He looked at you, turned to make sure no one was looking then kissed you. “I don’t know what I done to deserve you.” His large thumb traced your cheekbone and he stared at you.

“I better get goin’.”

“Where to?” Arthur asked.

“Gotta run into Valentine for a few things. You comin’?” Arthur nodded and followed you back into camp. You grabbed a cup of coffee and waited for him to get the things he needed.

“Hey there, pretty lady!”

You rolled your eyes at the familiar Irish lilt then turned to Sean. “Mornin’ Sean. How are you?”

“I’d be doin’ much better if you’d kiss me.” He made his way over to you, arms wide open.

“The answer is no just like the fifty other times you tried this.”

“You got a problem takin’ no for answer?” Arthur grumbled as he approached, putting his satchel on to free up his hands.

“Mornin’ to you, ya grump,” Sean said. “Tell me somethin’ love…why do you waste your time with that grumpy oaf when I have so much more to offer?” You knew Sean was joking but sometimes he went too far.

“You ain’t gonna have nothin’ to offer if you keep talkin’,” Arthur snapped.

Sean put his hands up in mock surrender. “Calm down, big guy…just teasin’ ya.”

“Arthur,” you called to distract him, “you ready to go?”

“Mhm,” he grunted before walking away.

“You best watch yourself, Sean. One day I ain’t gonna be able to calm him down and that is one fight you won’t win.” You walked away before he could say anything else. Arthur was already on his horse, pouting.

“You okay?”

“That boy and his mouth. Gonna get him into a lotta trouble one day,” he warned.

“I’m sure it already has.” You smiled but Arthur didn’t return it.

“He ain’t seen trouble yet…” He didn’t finish the sentence but you knew what he meant. You’d find a way to get his mind off it eventually.

* * *

The ride to Valentine was a long one and you couldn’t let him stay in a bad mood the entire time.

“Arthur?”

“Hm?”

“You gonna smile for me today? You know how much I love your smile.” You turned to him but he still pouted. “I love you.”

“Don’t know why you do.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” you asked defensively.

“Look at me…look at you. You need a young fella like…Sean.” He spoke the name through his teeth and you shook your head and laughed. “What’re you laughin’ about?”

“I need a fella like Sean? You crazy?”

“I ain’t crazy, just realistic. I don’t deserve you.” He lowered his head and you rode your horse ahead of his then cut him off. “Whoa!”

“You gonna stop that kinda talk right now, Arthur Morgan. I mean it!” He wouldn’t look at you. “Well?” Still nothing. “Fine.” You scoffed and rode off.

* * *

You hitched your horse in front of the general store and walked in, greeting the shopkeeper with a smile. It seemed you were the only one in there until Arthur came barreling in scaring the clerk half to death. Even you jumped a bit.

“What were you thinkin’ ridin’ off like that?” he asked you angrily.

“I was thinkin’ I had to get away from you, you ol’ sourpuss.” You refused to look at him as you shopped and that only upset him more.

“Who you callin’ a sourpuss?” He stood in front of you and blocked you from reaching what you needed on the shelf.

“The man standin’ in my way, that’s who! Now move!” You tried to shove him out of the way but he didn’t move an inch.

“I don’t want no trouble in here…” the store clerk started.

“Shut your mouth!” Arthur snapped before looking at you again. “You…you can’t just go ridin’ away from me like that.

“I can’t stand when you talk so bad about yourself, Arthur. It…hurts me. It ain’t right that you think of yourself that way. It just ain’t right.” You gently pushed him out of the way and he moved this time, watching your every move.

“You’re mad at me for talkin’ bad about myself?” You rolled your eyes and walked over to pay for your items. “I don’t get it.”

“Course you don’t.” You walked to the door and opened it.

“Where you goin’ now?” he asked.

“I need a drink.” You walked out and down the steps to your horse. You mumbled angrily to yourself as you packed your things. “…he don’t get it…damn fool…”

“Its fool now, is it? I ain’t a sourpuss no more?” He was trying to lighten the mood but you weren’t having it.

“You’re a fool _and_ a sourpuss. How about that?” You tried getting onto your horse but lost your footing. Before you could fall to the ground, Arthur wrapped his arms around you and held tight. It felt nice. “You can let go now. Thank you.”

“Ain’t you a stubborn thing,” he said.

“Don’t say that like you ain’t known me for years.” He let you go but you still pressed your body to his and he noticed. “You ain’t nothin’ but a handsome devil.” He easily helped you onto your horse and tapped your bottom.

“I wonder just how many names you can come up with for me in one day.”

“You keep goin’ the way you are I can give you a whole lot.” You heard him chuckle behind you as you rode to the saloon. You loved that sound.

Ignoring Arthur was a hard thing to do since he pretty much demanded attention no matter where he was. You walked into the saloon first, drawing looks from a few of the patrons both drunk and sober. You told yourself it was because not many women came into places like this on their own.

“Can I have a whisky please?” you called to the bartender.

“Make that two,” Arthur said, slamming the money down on the counter before you could. “And keep ‘em comin’.”

“Keep ‘em comin’? You sure you wanna do that?” you asked.

“You worried about me now?” He smirked confidently.

“Do I need to remind you of that night you drank with Lenny? I probably do since you got blackout drunk.” You downed your whisky in one swig and Arthur stared at you.

“What a woman,” he said before gulping down his drink.

“What a man.”

* * *

You watched nervously as Arthur downed drink after drink until you finally told him he had enough.

“Arthur, I think it’s time for us to go sleep it off.” You helped him stand and almost fell over.

“We just got here!”

“Let’s go.” You stumbled to the door with him but before you could reach it, Arthur had bumped into another man, one that was much drunker than he was, and that’s when things went downhill.

“Watch where you’re goin’!” the man shouted and pushed Arthur through the doors and onto the ground outside.

“No!” You ran to stand in front of Arthur as he slowly got to his feet. He was covered in mud and God knows what else now. “Don’t do this. Just walk away.”

“Move little lady. This is between me and that big idiot,” the other man slurred.

“Don’t you call him that!” You had no idea where that came from, but you knew it was only going to get you into trouble

“I said _move_.” The man grabbed you by your shirt and tossed you to the ground like you were a ragdoll. You weren’t hurt but it knocked the wind out of you.

“You son of a…” Arthur attacked the man before you could stand and all you could do was stand aside and shout at them to stop. They both got a few good punches in before Arthur gained the upper hand. His opponent was on his back in the mud as Arthur punched him repeatedly until you finally screamed loud enough to snap him out of it.

“That is enough!” The law had turned up just as Arthur stopped and were about to take him in when you stopped them. “I promise he won’t cause no more trouble, sirs.” You wrapped your arm around his back and walked him to his horse. “You wanna have a bounty on your head everywhere we go?”

He groaned in pain as he got onto his horse slowly. “That man…he touched you. He _hurt_ you.”

“I been through worse. I really don’t need you fightin’ for me.” You climbed onto your horse and made your way to the hotel. After hitching your horse, you walked in and paid for a bath and a room for the night. There was no way Arthur could ride back in his condition. You grabbed Arthur by his suspenders and pulled him along the hall to the bath. “Get in there!”

“Ow woman! You tryna injure me some more?”

“No! But I should, you damn fool! You could’ve gotten yourself killed and over what? Me?” You glared at him even as you unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his suspenders.

“Yes you…I’d do anything for you, understand? I’d die for you if I have to.” You froze and looked down at the floor. “What now?”

“I don’t want you dyin’…not even for me.” Your voice cracked and you turned away from him. “I need you to stay alive for a very long time, okay?” You began undressing and you heard his breath hitch.

“What’re you doin’?”

“Don’t act like we ain’t seen each other before.” Your heart was beating a thousand times per minute but you kept undressing until you were completely naked. You wiped your tears before turning around and stepping into the tub. “Don’t get all shy on me now. I know what you look like.” His face had turned pink and you wondered whether it was from the heat in the room or if you had made him blush.

He stepped into the tub, taking up most of the room, and looked at you. “I meant what I said, you know? ‘Bout dyin’ for you…”

“I wish you’d stop sayin’ that. You ain’t dyin’ any time soon so let’s stop usin’ that word, hm?” He nodded. You cupped your hands and poured water over his head before taking the soap and scrubbing his head. He closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. “Feel good?”

“Sure.” He focused on you and smiled at how concentrated you were on getting him clean. “Why do you care about me so much?”

“I guess it’s ‘cause I love you.”

“Hm…don’t know why. I don’t deserve it.” He sat back and tapped his fingers on the side of the tub.

“Would you just stop! I love you and there ain’t nothin’ you can say or do to stop me!”

“I thought I was a fool. A _sourpuss_ ,” he reminded you.

“Yeah, you are, but you’re _my_ fool. You’re _my_ sourpuss.” You moved closer to him and touched his face gently where a bruise had began forming. He hissed and you smirked. “That’s gonna hurt for a while.”

“I’ve had worse done to me.” He sat silently as you washed him a little more but you could feel his eyes on you. “I saw red when that man threw you to the ground like that. I wanted to kill him.”

“And you would have if I didn’t stop you. To be honest, I was about ready to kill him myself.” You both laughed then Arthur pulled you into a kiss.

“Tell me somethin’…I’m old, ugly, grumpy, and just plain mean…what do you see in me? What makes me so special?” he asked.

“First of all, you ain’t old and you ain’t ugly so there’s that. You are grumpy sometimes and you ain’t never really been mean to me though I know you can get pretty mean but…I like that about you. You’re a good man, Arthur Morgan. You just don’t wanna believe it.” You turned around and he knew that meant you wanted him to wash your back. He scrubbed just right and you let out a contented sigh.

“There ain’t nothin’ good about me.”

“Look, I know you do bad things…I do too, but you’re a good man with a good heart. You ain’t tryin’ to pretend you’re somethin’ you ain’t. You’re real. You’re _mine_ …at least I hope you are.” He stopped scrubbing your back and washed the rest of your body slowly.

“Ain’t nobody else out there who would want me no way,” he said.

“Dammit Arthur, why can’t you ever just let me say somethin’ nice about you?” You turned around and snatched the soap from him.

“I guess…I guess I just ain’t used to it. I don’t like myself all that much so I ain’t expectin’ anybody else to.”

“Well, get used to it ‘cause I like you and I’m gonna find good things to say about you every day for the rest of my life.” You gasped and covered your mouth when you realized what that sounded like.

“Every day for the rest of your life, hm? Does that mean you wanna be stuck with me for the rest of your life?”

“I…well…” You splashed him as a distraction and he splashed you back. This went on and on until you two had made a mess on the floor and all the suds were pretty much gone. He finally grabbed you and held you against him, your back against his chest.

“You ain’t answered my question yet, missy.” You shrugged and played with his fingers. “I mean it…if I was to ask you to be my wife, what would you say? Would you really wanna spend your life with me…an outlaw?”

“We’re both outlaws and…yes. Yes, I would. There ain’t nobody else I want to be with.” You turned your head to look at him and he kissed you, wrapping his arms even tighter around you. “I think we better get out of this bath and get some rest.”

“Mmm…can’t we just rest right here? I like havin’ you wet and naked.”

“Arthur Morgan you devil!”

He stood up first and stepped out of the tub giving you an eyeful. “It ain’t polite to stare, ma’am.” He dried himself and watched as you stepped out, his eyes trailing up and down your body.

“It ain’t polite to stare, sir.” You turned away and dressed yourself, looking over your shoulder every now and then to catch him staring at you.

“I don’t understand why we gotta put our clothes back on if we’re just gonna take ‘em off again,” he complained.

“You wanna go runnin’ up to our room naked then? You want that hotel owner to see me that way?”

“I’d take his damn eyes out first,” he said seriously then laughed.

“And who’s to say I’m plannin’ on takin’ my clothes off again anyway?”

“Well, there’s somethin’ we could do that would require your clothes comin’ off…” He sounded so confident but you loved teasing him.

“Like what? Sleepin’?”

He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you. “I ain’t thinkin’ about sleepin’, you know that. What I am thinkin’ about is kissin’ and lovin’ you all night. And it won’t just be your lips I’m kissin’.” His words nearly had you trembling in his arms. He always knew exactly what to say.

“That sounds delightful…but there’s just one problem.”

He pulled back and looked down at you. “Problem? What problem?”

“You’re gonna have to catch me first!” You pushed away from him and bolted out the door, giggling and looking behind you.

“That’s a dirty trick, woman!” Arthur yelled out as he chased you past the front desk and up the stairs to the room. You made it into the room and ran to the other side of the bed as he put his hands on his knees and caught his breath. “Wha…what happens when I catch ya?”

“Whatever you like,” you murmured.

“That sounds nice but, uh…” He grabbed his side and winced in pain.

“What is it?” You ran to his side and moved his hand out of the way. “Let me check it.”

Suddenly, he stood up straight and picked you up. “Gotcha.” You pouted and he chuckled. “I got a few tricks of my own.” He laid you down on the bed and sat beside you. “Guess what?”

“What? I gotta take all my clothes off now?”

“I was gonna say I love you but what you said works for me too.”

“You handsome devil,” you said and tugged on his shirt to bring him closer so you could kiss him.

“ _Your_ handsome devil.” He smiled the smile that he saved just for you and there would never be anything more precious to you than that.


	3. Proposal (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

Arthur smiled as her laughter floated through the night air into his tent. She probably had too much to drink and was dancing with one of the other men. A small pang of jealousy ran through him at that thought but it quickly went away when he looked down at the picture of her that he held.

He had a more pressing matter to think about when it came to her. The small ring he had in the pocket of his jacket would burn a hole through it if he didn’t do something soon.

He reached into the pocket and held the ring in his hand. It wasn’t much and the last woman he gave it to broke his heart into a million pieces, but somehow he knew that this time, and this woman, would work. He didn’t know if was the way she spoke to him or the way he felt when she said she loved him. He didn’t know if it was because she made him feel as though he could do anything and live forever. It didn’t matter though as long as she was by his side, as long as she was his.

“Arthur!” Her voice rang out as she walked into his tent. He quickly put the ring away and stood up. “You gonna dance with me or what?”

“You know I ain’t much of dancer, sweetheart…but for you, for you I will.” He took her hand and she dragged him across the camp to the fire they had burning.

“Look who I got to come out,” she said and everyone cheered.

“I think you’re the only one he would do that for,” John said and Abigail shushed him. “What? It’s true. I never seen him act this way for anyone else.

“I reckon he’s in love,” Molly chimed in.

“That ain’t none of your business…any of ya,” Arthur scolded before pulling her close and dancing slowly to the music Javier played.

“Do you love me, Arthur?” she asked laying her head against his chest.

“You know I do. You feel how fast my heart is beatin’? It only does that when you’re around.”

“You are so romantic sometimes,” she sighed. He could picture that her eyes were closed now as she listened to his heartbeat.

“I can be more romantic if you want me to be.”

“You ain’t gotta change nothin’ about yourself for me. I love you just the way you are.” And in that moment, he knew. He knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. It had to be her and only her.

“I, uh, I gotta ask you somethin’.” He was certain she could feel his heart beating faster now.

“Well, ask me…”

“I was hopin’ I could ask you privately…if you don’t mind.” He stopped dancing and looked at her then led her down to the shore.

“The stars sure are pretty tonight,” she said, staring up at the night sky. “How many do you think are up there?”

“Millions. Billions probably.” He looked up at the sky for a moment then back at her. The moonlight seemed to make her glow and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning like a fool.

“You starin’ at me, Arthur? Even with all these stars in the sky?” She moved closer to him and he could feel her warmth.

“Ain’t gotta look at the stars when I got a thing of beauty right here with me.”

“How’d you get so sweet, hm?” She hugged him and held onto him.

“Maybe it’s all that sugar you keep givin’ me.” He kissed the top of her head and swayed with her for a moment. “You gonna let me ask what I need to ask before I lose my nerve or you gonna keep distractin’ me?”

“You gotta let go of me first.”

“I can ask while holdin’ ya.” He took a few deep breaths and rubbed her back as he continued to sway with her. The wind carried the music to them and the small waves crashing on the shore made their own rhythm.

“Your heart is beatin’ so fast now I’m nervous…”

“You know I love you, right?” She nodded and he continued. “Loved ya since I first laid eyes on you and I know I’ll never love anyone the way I love you.” She tensed in his arms and he thought he might have said something wrong.

“What’s goin’ on?” she asked nervously, looking at him.

“The last time I put this ring on someone’s finger, I got my heart broken and I was sure I would never fall for anyone ever again. You came along and changed my mind. I know you’ll take good care of my heart and I’ll take good care of yours.” He got down on his knee and she gasped, stepping back slightly.

“Arthur…”

“I wanna marry you and I hope you wanna marry me too.” He pulled the ring out and held it up to her. “It’ll make me happier than I been in a long time.”

“Yes, I’ll marry you! Yes!”

“You said yes. You for real? You sure?” His hand began to shake and his vision got blurry but he wasn’t going to weep in front of her.

“I said yes! Now put that ring on my finger and get up here so I can kiss you.” He stood and she jumped into his arms, kissing all over his face. “Arthur…are you cryin’?”

“Don’t you go tellin’ nobody.” He closed his eyes as she wiped his tears away although she was crying too. “You sure you wanna be stuck with this old, tired, ugly man for the rest of your life?”

“Yes but you ain’t none of those things.” She kissed him once more before he set her back down on her feet. “Well, you do look a little tired and I am too. Should we go to bed?” She asked in that way that meant she was hinting at something else.

“Now? Don’t you wanna go tell the others and celebrate?” he asked but she was already pulling him towards his tent.

“They can wait til mornin’. I want you to myself right now.”

“I’m all yours forever,” he reminded her.

“And ain’t that a wonderful thing,” she said gleefully.

“I reckon it is, Mrs. Morgan. I can call you that, right?”

“You can call me whatever you like.”

“Mrs. Morgan is just fine. Has a nice ring to it.” He sat on his cot and kicked his boots off.

“It sure does. Mrs. Morgan,” she repeated then giggled. “I cannot believe it.” She sat beside him staring at the ring on her finger. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	4. Protect (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

You went and got yourself captured. You tried to go off and do things on your own but it went terribly wrong.

“Quit yer squirmin’ before I give you a reason to,” one of the O'Driscolls growled at you.

“You touch me, I’ll kill you,” you snapped.

“Ain’t nobody afraid of you, lil lady.” He jumped at you and you kicked and made yourself swing back and forth. He laughed loudly and the other men laughed along with him. “Look at that fellers, we got ourselves a feisty one.” They all hooted and hollered as you glared.

Your arms had begun to hurt and you tried everything you could to get some relief but to no avail. You were tired and your head slumped as the men went in and out of focus.

“Should we get her some water or somethin’?” one of the men asked.

“I guess. You two go and we’ll stay. Colm said not to leave her alone.” Soon you were left with only two men and they talked about God knows what as you hung there, swinging by your arms.

Your eyes began to close when you heard gunshots close by. A little too close by. You were weak and unarmed and vulnerable. Something crashed through the wooden door and a body came tumbling down the stairs.

“Where is she?!” someone shouted and you smiled weakly.

 _Arthur_. He came for you.

“Arthur,” you tried to shout but it came out as a small rasp. Another body comes flying through the now broken door as the other men go for their guns but aren’t quick enough. A few more gunshots and then silence. You whimpered and tried to lift your head just to see his face.

“I’m here, sweetheart. I’m here.” He ran to you and quickly cut your hands free. Before your feet hit the ground, Arthur lifted you and carried you out of the stuffy room and outside into the cool night air. He set you down only to shrug his coat off and put it down to lie you down on. “What the hell were you thinkin’?” he asked as he turned your head side to side carefully, checking you for wounds and broken bones.

“I…I coulda got ‘em,” you said weakly.

“They got you first!” he shouted then calmed himself. “I’m sorry I just…I can’t lose you. I don’t want nothin’ happenin’ to you.”

“I’m fine. You found me.”

“Just in time seems like.” He stared down at you then pulled you up so he could hold you. “Don’t you ever do somethin’ like that again. Not without me, you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” you whispered then laughed.

“I’m serious. Please. Promise me.” He looked down at you in his arms and let out a shaky breath. “Promise…”

“I promise. I’m sorry, Arthur.” Then it hit you. Just how close you were to getting yourself killed and you cried.

“Its all right. I got you. Let’s get you back, hm?” He stood then helped you onto his horse before getting on and looking at the little underground room the O'Driscolls kept you in. He spit on the ground and clicked his tongue to get his horse moving. “They ain’t…do anything to you, did they?”

“Not like that, no.”

He sighed in relief. “Good but they still deserved to die for takin’ you like that. Anyone that ever hurts you deserves to and I ain’t takin’ that back.”

You didn’t respond. You only wrapped your arms around him and laid your head on his back feeling safer than ever.

“Thank you,” you murmured. “Thank you.”


	5. Pregnant (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

You sat on a rock at the edge of the water alone hoping the calming sounds of the small waves hitting the shore would get your mind off the queasiness. You had felt this way for the last couple of days and tried to brush it off as eating something that Pearson hadn’t cooked right, but no one else had been looking or feeling ill.

You had hoped no one would notice and you knew the men wouldn’t, but you forgot you were camped with a bunch of women who noticed everything.

“You ain’t lookin’ too good,” Sadie said just as you left Arthur’s tent this morning and you shushed her. She had followed you down to the water but when you ignored her questions she eventually walked away and left you the way you were now.

Your eyes were closed and you took a few deep breaths hoping that you wouldn’t throw up…again. Part of you knew exactly what it was and it had nothing to do with food. It had everything to do with Arthur Morgan.

“Damn it!” you whispered and put your head in your hands.

“You all right?” Arthur asked, scaring the life out of you.

“Shit…you know, for a big fella you sure do move quiet.” You turned your head to him a little too quickly and it made you dizzy. You groaned and closed your eyes again.

“What’s goin’ on with you?” he asked as he walked over to join you on the rock.

“Nothin’ you need to concern yourself with,” you lied.

“Sadie told me you didn’t look too good when she saw you. Said you weren’t actin’ right either.” He studied you and you hugged yourself around your middle as if you were hiding the growing stomach that wasn’t even there yet.

“I wish people would just mind their own damn business sometimes,” you snapped. Arthur didn’t flinch or comment on that, he just rubbed your back and pulled you close. “I’m sorry.” Tears filled your eyes and you cried on his shoulder.

“You wanna tell me what’s goin’ on?” He stopped rubbing your back but still held you close. You opened your mouth to speak and just then more of the food you had last night decided to come up. You ran from him and found a tree to hide behind. He followed. You knew he would.

“You…gonna laugh at me now?” you asked as he handed you a handkerchief so you could wipe your mouth.

“Why would I do that? You obviously ain’t well. Maybe I should take you into town to see a doctor.” He helped you stand up straight then walked you to the waters edge so you could splash your face.

“I don’t need a doctor,” you told him.

“But you’re sick,” he said. He took the handkerchief from you, dipped it in the water, and wiped your face gently.

“I ain’t sick, Arthur.”

“What was that you did over by that tree then?” You could see that he wasn’t going to let up any time soon.

“I ain’t sick,” you repeated then took a deep breath, “I’m pregnant.” His hand fell from your face and he went from squatting to landing flat on his behind.

“Pregnant?” He looked down as if the baby was going to pop out at any minute. “B-by me?”

You made a face then splashed him with water. “Yes, by you! Who else would I be pregnant by? You’re the only one I been with.”

“So…I’m gonna be a daddy?” he asked. You looked at his face to determine whether he was excited or not but it gave nothing away.

“You’re gonna be a daddy. Yeah.” You touched his arm and he looked at you. “Are you upset with me?”

“Upset? Why would I be upset?” He smiled then laughed before grabbing you a little too roughly and kissing you. He pulled away and looked at your stomach again, his face falling. “I guess you should know that…”

“You been a daddy before. I know. You ain’t never stopped bein’ a daddy.” You took his hand and placed it on your stomach. “You’re a mighty fine one.”

“You sure?” He smiled nervously as you nodded. “Ain’t nothin’ bad gonna ever happen to you or the baby. I promise you that.”

“I believe you.” He still hadn’t taken his hand from where you placed it. “You ain’t gonna be able feel anything yet.

He closed his eyes. “I can imagine. He’s gonna be so strong…”

“He? Really? How do you know the baby will be a boy?”

“I just…feel it,” he responded. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet and you took that moment to really study his handsome face. He was content and he was smiling, something that he didn’t do often.

“Will he look just like you?”

“I hope not,” he said. “He’s gonna be good lookin’.”

“You are good lookin’.”

He scoffed and finally opened his eyes. “Don’t you be wishin’ my horrible looks on our unborn child.”

“He’s gonna be a pretty boy just like his papa.” You laughed at the look he gave you. He stood then helped you to your feet, holding you around your waist. “Arthur, I can walk by myself just fine.”

“I don’t want you trippin’ or fallin’ over anything.” He was already starting. “You wanna lie down?”

“Sure.” He walked you to his tent and helped you lay down, kneeling beside the bed.

“You gonna be all right?” he asked and you nodded.

“Let’s just keep this to ourselves for now, okay?”

“’Course,” he said but you didn’t believe him for a minute, he was too excited. He kissed you then stood. “I’ll be back before it’s dark. Promise.”

“You better be.”

He walked out of his tent but not before looking back at you then down at your stomach and nodding. Not long after, you heard someone hollering excitedly and rolled your eyes. You knew he had told someone.

And that was okay.


	6. Papa Arthur (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

You woke to the birds chirping and the sun shining through the window. You hadn’t been able to sleep through the night this way since the baby had been born…

The baby!

You sat up quickly and realized Arthur wasn’t in bed with you. The hand built crib was empty as well and you automatically began to panic. Arthur probably had the baby, but you couldn’t help but feel the way you did.

After looking throughout the house to no avail, you headed outside. They were out front so you walked around to the back of the house to find just who you were looking for. You smiled and were about to call out when you heard Arthur talking quietly to the little bundle in his large arms.

You moved closer quietly and listened to what he was telling the baby.

“…up before the sun like me.” The baby cooed at him and he beamed as the sun shined on his face. “We can watch all the sun rises you want. I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

As you moved closer, you realized his journal was open on his lap. He had been drawing or writing and holding the baby at the same time.

“I’m gonna write every moment with you right in here. I ain’t gonna miss a thing. I did the same thing with your mama…still do. I even got her sleepin’ but don’t tell her that,” he whispered.

Your eyes filled with happy tears and you covered your mouth to stifle a giggle. The baby babbled some more and Arthur talked to him as if he was telling him something.

“What’s that? You see somethin’?” The baby’s little hand appeared to gesture towards something and Arthur followed with his eyes. “Would you look at that!” he exclaimed quietly. “Now, that there’s a buck.”

What were the chances of that? Now that there were ranches being built here and there, most deer tended to stay in the forest, but here one was. They had always seemed to be drawn to Arthur for some reason.

Arthur watched silently for a moment and the baby somehow stayed quiet as if he knew he had to be. “One of my favorite animals,” Arthur murmured. “They’re majestic but real timid. Like to keep to themselves.” You wouldn’t exactly describe them as timid but he had his own way of explaining things. He sketched for a moment, singing and humming quietly, as the baby stayed completely quietly.

“There we go.” He closed the journal and sat back in the chair sighing contentedly while looking down at his baby boy. He began to fuss a bit and Arthur knew what that meant. “You hungry, huh? Let’s get back to your mama before she starts worryin’ about the both of us.” He stood slowly and turned only to find you standing there.

“Mornin’ boys,” you said quietly.

“How long you been there?” Arthur asked, rocking the baby gently.

“Long enough to know that you been sketchin’ me while I been sleepin’.” You smiled and he smiled back then looked down.

“It appears your mother has been eavesdroppin’.” You walked over and looked at your little bundle of joy. When you reached out to take him, Arthur pulled away slightly. “I got him.”

“Uh oh…lil Arthur has you wrapped around his teeny tiny finger already.”

“’Course he does. Stole my heart just like you. I don’t understand why we had to name him Arthur too. He deserves a better name.” He walked beside you and into the house he had built himself.

“Arthur is the best name,” you said.

“Maybe I’ll start callin’ him somethin’ else. You know how I call you ‘sugar’ and ‘sweetheart’…maybe I’ll call him Buck.” At that, the baby cooed happily even as you took him from his daddy’s arms to feed him. “See? He likes it.”

“You’re gonna call our son Buck? Like the animal?” You sat down in your chair and unbuttoned your dress.

“Ain’t like I’m calling him ‘horse’ or somethin’,” he defended.

“Fine. I guess Buck is kinda cute.”

Arthur watched you two in awe for a moment, listening to you hum. He walked over to the table and sat down, opening his journal. He wrote about how much he loved the both of you, how you both changed his life for the better. He was sure he’d be dead if it wasn’t for you.

“What’re you doin’ over there?” you asked.

“Writin'…” He would add a sketch later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the way the sun made you glow.

“This is one hungry boy. Just like his daddy.” You took the baby from your breast and Arthur took him from you so you could button your dress. “Speakin’ of hungry, I should make us somethin’ to eat.”

“I’lI do that,” Arthur said giving little Arthur back to you. “I’lI do anything for you…the both of you.”

“You hear that, Buck? Ain’t your daddy one of the best men there is? You’re a lucky lil fella.” You kissed his tiny little face then watched as Arthur walked to the kitchen. “And I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”


	7. Kisses (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

You couldn’t sleep.

You were used to it. Arthur had taken to calling you ‘night owl’. He also enjoyed being the one to wake you up in the morning because of how grumpy you were. He would chuckle and poke fun if you ever cursed at him or threw something at him for waking you up.

For some reason, that made you smile.

No. It wasn’t just _some_ reason. You knew exactly what the reason was—you loved Arthur and there was no denying it now. You tried to brush it off as just some silly crush, but this was something more.

Chances were he didn’t feel the same way though and that was all right. He was more focused on doing things for the gang then falling in love. You were sure there was another reason, a broken heart maybe, but you wouldn’t press him about it.

You rolled out of bed with a groan and walked out of your tent. The air still had a chill to it, but it felt nice and you sat down at one of the tables, playing with a knife someone had left there.

“What are you doin’ up?” Arthur asked, walking up behind you. You hardly reacted. Nothing frightened you much anymore.

“Couldn’t sleep.” You shrugged your shoulders and began twirling the knife.

“Can I sit with you or are you plannin’ on usin’ that thing on me?” He pointed to the knife and you placed it on the table as he approached.

“That depends on if you behave yourself, Mr. Morgan.”

“I always do, ma'am.”

You rolled your eyes at that and looked down at the knife, sitting up a little straighter so Arthur could kiss your cheek the way he liked.

“You like kissin’ me, Arthur?” you asked.

“If I say yes, you gonna stab me?” He laughed quietly as he took his place across from you. “Yes, I like kissin’ you.”

“Good ‘cause I like when you do…” You wanted to say more. You wanted to ask, ‘but why don’t you ever kiss me on the lips?’ but couldn’t find the courage. “Why are you up?”

“Figured I’d get up early and start gettin’ my horse ready for today.” He and John were supposed to be going out to do something with oil wagons today. It was dangerous and certainly worrying, but you knew he’d be okay.

“Can I help?” you asked, standing with him.

“Sure.” He walked over to the horses’ station and handed you a brush. “If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” You hummed to yourself as you brushed his horse and you had no idea Arthur had been watching you. Suddenly, you felt a weight over your shoulders and realized he had put his coat on you.

“Can’t have you gettin’ sick.” He went back to packing his things and you pulled the coat tighter around you before brushing the horse again.

By the time you two were done, most of the camp was wide awake. John had began getting his horse ready and looked at you suspiciously.

“What?” you asked.

“You got Arthur’s coat around ya,” he pointed out. You had totally forgotten about that.

“So? I was cold.” You shrugged it off and handed it to Arthur.

“Right.” John chuckled and walked away.

“Don’t let him get to you,” Arthur said, putting his arm around your shoulders casually.

“Who? John? He don’t bother me. I would like to hit him over the head with that horse brush though.” You both laughed, and you helped him get a few last things ready. “You gonna be careful, right?”

“’Course. Don’t you be worryin’ about me.” He walked over to where you were strapping his saddlebags on and you stood on your tiptoes so he could get to your cheek.

“Fine, no worryin’,” you lied. John walked over and got on his horse and Arthur followed suit. “Bye y'all.”

“Ma'am.” Arthur tipped his hat and rode off. You watched until you couldn’t see the dust rising from the horse’s hooves anymore.

You worried. You told him you wouldn’t but there weren’t enough chores in the world to keep you from worrying.

The sun had begun to set, and Arthur and John still hadn’t returned. Everyone else in camp seemed to carry on as if everything was fine but you would only be fine when you heard his voice again.

You laid on your bed roll and closed your eyes, waiting for the sound of hooves that didn’t come. Eventually, you had fallen asleep and dreamt that he was back and safe and kissing your cheek as he always did.

“Hey sugar. I don’t mean to wake you, but I noticed you ain’t eaten today and I brought you somethin,” Sadie said quietly, holding a bowl of stew in front of you. You smiled and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from your eyes before taking the bowl from her.

“Thank you.” You ate slowly and kept your eyes down so that Sadie wouldn’t see the tears swimming there.

“You worried about him?” she asked. You only nodded. If you tried speaking, the tears would flow freely, and you wouldn’t be able to stop them. “He’s fine. I’m sure he’ll be back any time now.”

“I hope so.” You ate a little more before giving Sadie your bowl. Your ears (and heart) perked up at the sound of horses coming into camp.

“Speak of the devil.” Sadie winked and left your tent.

You stood quickly and fixed your hair as best you could then grabbed a book to pretend you were busy reading and not worried sick about Arthur the entire time. You sat on your bed roll and waited for him to come to you though part of you just wanted to run to him.

“What you readin’?” he asked, ducking as he walked into your tent.

“Nothin’ interestin.” The truth was, you hadn’t read a single word.

“Good.” Arthur snatched the book from your hand and you were about to scold him when you noticed how he was covered in dust…and _blood_.

“Arthur!” you gasped. “You’re hurt.” You stood again and moved to him quickly.

“It ain’t mine,” he said as though that would comfort you.

“You sure? You’re lookin’ kinda rough.” You checked his arms and hands for wounds and only found superficial ones.

“Oh…well, thank you,” he remarked sarcastically.

“You know what I mean. You’re sure you’re okay, right?”

“Yeah, now stop fussin’.” He moved your hands away and held onto them. “I need you to answer me somethin’.”

“Okay.”

“You ain’t got no weapons on you, do ya?” he asked, and you furrowed your brow.

“No…why?”

“’Cause I’m gonna kiss you and I wanna make sure you don’t kill me after.”

“Kiss me? Why would I kill you for doin’ that? You always kiss me.” You looked at him, confused.

“I mean _kiss_ you like…a proper one.”

You turned your cheek to him and tapped it. “Would you just go on and stop bein’ strange about it.”

“I need you to look at me.”

“Arthur…why are you bein’ so…” Then it happened. He kissed your lips. It was a chaste kiss, nothing scandalous, but it was enough for you to notice just how soft his lips were. Such soft lips for such a rough man.

“There.” He stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck. “I…uh, hope that was okay. If not, I won’t do it again. I really want to though so I hope it was okay.”

“You call that a proper kiss, Mr. Morgan?” You moved closer to him and kissed him, taking him by surprise. This time, you ran your fingers through his hair, knocking his hat off in the process. He groaned quietly and wrapped his arms around you, deepening the kiss. You stumbled back into one of the posts holding up the tent, hitting your head, but you still didn’t stop. You had been waiting for this moment for the longest and you’d be damned if you let anything ruin it.

You wrapped one of your legs around the back of his thigh and he gasped making you smile inwardly. It seemed you weren’t the only one waiting for this moment. He pulled away as if he wanted to say something but immediately pressed his lips to yours again, slipping his tongue past your lips cautiously. When your tongue touched his, he groaned again, and you found yourself being lifted off the ground.

“Arthur…,” you murmured nervously.

“You’re all right. I got you,” he whispered against your lips before kissing you again. Your dress had started to fall off your shoulders, but you didn’t care. Right now, you wished he would just tear it off you. He moved from your lips down to your neck, a particularly sensitive area, and began kissing and nibbling. You said his name loudly then quickly covered your mouth.

“You have no idea how long I been dreamin’ about this,” you sighed.

“Just as long as me, I reckon.” He smiled against your neck then kissed it. “If I don’t stop now, I ain’t ever gonna stop.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to.” You pulled him in for another kiss, but someone walked up to the tent and Arthur hastily put you down.

“If you two are done in there, Dutch would like to see you Arthur,” John said.

“Oh, we’re done,” Arthur called, “The sound of your voice has the ability to ruin things.” Arthur smiled as you laughed into your hand.

“Shut up and get your ass out here,” John said angrily before retreating.

“Guess I better go.”

“Guess so.” Neither of you moved, though. You just kept staring at each other. “Well, go on. I ain’t goin’ anywhere. We can pick up where we left off later…”

“Is that a promise, ma'am?”

“It’s a promise, Mr. Morgan.” You kissed him once more and he followed as you pulled away.

“You can’t go and do that when I’m supposed to be leavin’. Ibain’t gonna be able to leave you ever again.”

“Well, guess you got a reason to keep comin’ back now.”

“You were always my reason for comin’ back…even before what we just did.” He could be really sweet when he wanted to be.

You looked away shyly and shooed him away. “Get on outta here.”

“I’ll be back real soon,” he said before ducking out of your tent.

“And I’ll be waitin’,” you said quietly before touching your lips and smiling to yourself.


	8. Cleaned Up (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

Arthur had been gone for a few weeks now. He went off hunting and you worried although he always came back. There was no way of knowing when he would be back so you tried not to sit around and think about it too much. You had a feeling his trip out this time might be a little longer since he wanted to make sure you two got through the winter without going hungry.

You sat at the table alone and ate slowly. You looked at the chair across from you and pretended he sat there, smiling at you and telling you how much he loved your cooking for the hundredth time. Suddenly, you heard a horse whinny as it galloped towards the house. You stood quickly and moved quietly to the door, grabbing the rifle Arthur had taught you to shoot.

You closed your eyes and waited with baited breath, hoping it was just someone passing or someone that was lost.

“Go on and put the rifle down, woman!” Arthur called and your eyes widened.

“Arthur!” you gasped, putting the rifle down carefully. You pulled the door open and ran out to meet him. “Arthur!”

“There she is,” he said happily, standing there with his arms spread wide. You ran to him and leapt into his arms. “Missed you too, darlin’.”

You kissed him and he chuckled against your lips. “Arthur Morgan…don’t you go away like that ever again.”

“Well, I gotta feed you, don’t I?”

“I don’t eat that much!” You hit his chest and he laughed again, pulling you close. You pushed away from him and made a face. “You smell, Arthur!”

“I apologize, madam. There were no baths out in the wilderness.”

“I’m gonna get a bath ready while you put all that stuff away.” You walked back up the stairs to the house. “And you leave those boots out here by the door. You ain’t messin’ up my floors!”

“Yes ma'am!” he called back, shaking his head and smiling.

Arthur had finished just in time. His bath was ready and you waited for him to come inside. You heard the door close and peeked your head out of the room. “I hope those boots are off.”

He rolled his eyes and tilted his head. “Nah, I decided to just track mud all over your clean floors,” he said sarcastically.

“You wanna bathe yourself, Mr. Morgan?” you asked.

“No, ma'am. I’m comin’.”

After a few moments, he walked into the room with his union suit hanging off his bottom half. You had to stop yourself from staring. He wasn’t even fully naked and your mouth was already watering. No matter how many times you had seen him, there was nothing like seeing him like this after a few weeks of not seeing him at all.

“Everything off,” you demanded.

“You ain’t gonna help me?” he asked looking down at his already mostly removed union suit. You turned to him and yanked the union suit down his thighs. “Whoa now!”

“There.”

“Wait. Why your clothes still on?” He stepped into the tub and sighed pleasantly, making you bite your lip.

“I don’t need to be naked to bathe you.” You began scrubbing his head and he closed his eyes.

“Yeah but I want you in here with me.”

“Ain’t I close enough? ‘sides I ain’t the one who needs the bath. Head back.” He put his head back and you poured water over it to rinse out the soap.

“You ain’t no fun.” He splashed you and you gasped.

“Arthur Morgan…”

“Guess you gotta take your dress off now.”

“Nice try.” You continued scrubbing him, moving down to his legs.

“Can I have a kiss?” he asked.

“'Course you can.” You moved your body up so you could kiss him and suddenly his arms were around you. Before you could react, you were in the tub with him. He laughed wildly at the look on your face and you glared at him. “I can’t believe you just did that!” You tried to be mad at him but his laugh was contagious and you both ended up laughing until you cried.

“I missed you so damn much,” he said as he played with your hair.

Your head was on his chest and you played with the water droplets on his chest. “We’ll be stuck together all winter.”

“Can’t think of a better way to spend it, can you?”

“No, sir.” You looked up at him and he kissed your lips. You weren’t sure how long you two stayed in that tub but it didn’t matter because you were with him and that was all that mattered.


	9. Safe (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

_The man chased you and just wouldn’t stop. No matter how far away from him you rode, he always seemed to catch up. His mouth moved as though he was shouting at you, but you couldn’t hear a thing. All you wanted to do was get away._

_Tears ran down your cheeks as you urged your horse on. She was tired now and slowing down and you heard the man let out a sinister laugh behind you. He knew he had you now. There was nowhere for you to run. He rode up beside you and when you looked over at him, you screamed. His face was covered by a bandana but his eyes… His eyes were black pits of nothingness and when he reached out to you, you leaned away, falling off your horse._

_You waited for the pain of hitting the ground. You waited for him to jump down from his horse and finally get what he wanted. You opened your mouth to scream for help but no sound came out. The man stood over you now and you screamed again only to have him grab you and shake you. He just shook you. Why was he doing that?_

******

“Wake up!” someone whispered. You tried fighting and pushing whoever it was away but they didn’t give up. “Its me, sugar. It’s Arthur.”

Arthur.

You held onto his arms to keep yourself grounded as you finally opened your eyes, sweating and breathing heavily. A tear escaped as you looked into his blue eyes and tried to focus on him and only him. You were okay. He was here.

“Arthur,” you cried.

“That’s right. I’m here. I got you.” His rough hands touched your face gently, making sure you kept your focus on him. Another tear fell and he wiped it away.

“I woke you. I’m sorry.” You looked away sheepishly but he turned your head back to him. You still held onto his forearms as he leaned over looked down at you.

“Ain’t no one else I’d rather wake up next to,” he said, making you smile but it faltered again. “I won’t make you talk about it but I’m here.”

“That-that man was chasin’ me again,” you told him. He knew about your recurring dream, the one you had ever since you had been attacked all that time ago. “His eyes…” Your lip trembled and Arthur hushed you.

“I know. You ain’t gotta talk about it. You’re safe,” he said quietly as he leaned in closer to you. **“I’m gonna keep you safe.”** He kissed you softly and you slowly removed your hands from his forearms to put around his shoulders. You touched him. You felt him. Your anchor.

His beard tickled you and you scratched at it. “Thank you.”

“You ain’t gotta thank me. I love you and it’s my job to keep you safe.”

You sat up on your elbows and kissed his nose and he scrunched up his face the way you liked, making you giggle.

“Why you always doin’ that?” he asked, trapping you between his arms.

“You’re always tellin’ me not to thank you so that’s my way of doin’ so without words. Plus…you’re just so damn cute.”

“Oh, here we go,” he groaned. He rolled his eyes and stood up. You watched as he stretched then rub at his beard, mumbling to himself about a shave. He moved around the tent, looking at you every now and then. “You starin’ at me?” he asked.

 **“Stop bein’ so cute,”** you replied just to hear him sigh again. You laughed then sat up. “Is good lookin’ better? How about handsome?”

“I ain’t none of them things though.”

“Arthur…you are everything and more.” He froze at your words then lowered his head. You knew he wasn’t used to hearing praise especially about himself but he deserved it more than anyone you knew. “I mean it.”

“I know you do.” He cleared his throat and moved around the tent again, avoiding your gaze. “Get on up outta that bed before I throw you over my shoulder.”

“Yes, sir.” You gave a mock salute and he chuckled. “I love you, Arthur,” you added before he left the tent.

He looked back with a heartwarming smile. “I love you, too.” He put his hat on his head then walked out.


	10. Semi-Public (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader) *NSFW*

“Cheers,” Arthur said, lifting his glass to you then tapping it on the table before drinking from it.

“That was all you, Arthur.” You take a sip of your drink and notice a bunch of men staring at you and Arthur from the other side of the saloon.

“Nah, I can’t take all the credit.” He stopped talking, noticing that you weren’t listening to him anymore. “You all right?”

“Those men over there…they’re lookin’ at us strange. Maybe we should go.” You go to stand up but Arthur grabbed your hand and shook his head.

“I’m celebratin’ with my lady. I ain’t lettin’ some fools mess it up.” He smirked and you found yourself sitting down again. “That’s my girl.”

“I think we should get a room tonight. No reason for us to ride all the way back to camp this late,” you said innocently but Arthur could see right through you.

“You plannin’ on takin’ advantage of me, ma'am?” he asked.

“Can’t take advantage if you want it too, Mr. Morgan.” You finished your drink as Arthur stared at you. You wanted to lean over the table to kiss him but someone had other plans.

“Hey you!” The men that had been staring at you were making their way over to your table. Arthur turned to them slowly then turned back to you. “I’m talkin’ to you! I know you heard me!”

“Yeah, I heard you but as you can see, I’m with my lady and we’re talkin’.” Arthur kept his eyes on you but you looked up at the men nervously.

“I don’t care what you and your whore are doin’. I got somethin’ to say to y'all.”

Arthur stood quickly, nearly knocking the chair over as he did. “What did you just say?”

“I said I got somethin’ to say…”

“Before that,” Arthur growled, moving closer to the ‘leader’ of the group. “I hope you didn’t call this woman out of her name ‘cause we gonna have a problem if you did.”

“Arthur…,” you whisper.

“Go and get on your horse. I’ll meet you out there.”

“No,” you said but he turned and looked at you and you nodded once. “Fine.”

“Looks like you need to put your whore on a tighter leash,” the man grumbled and this time you spoke up.

“Listen here you piece of shit…” You jumped at him but Arthur turned and held you back.

“I got this. Now go.” He nodded to the doors and you turned away without another word.

*******

You waited outside with your hand on your pistol the whole time. Every time the doors swung open, you looked hoping it was Arthur. You brushed your horse absentmindedly until he burst through the doors and told you to get on your goddamn horse and ride hard.

“What the hell happened?” you asked, throwing the brush into your saddlebag and climbing onto your horse.

“Them fellers we robbed today was in their gang. Ride!” He made sure you rode ahead while he trailed behind training his pistol on the men now chasing you.

“Where we goin’?!” you shouted.

“We gotta lose ‘em. Get off the trail!”

You looked back and saw Arthur fire off a few shots then looked forward again, turning your horse off the road and into the trees.

“Keep goin’!” he yelled. You did as you were told and rode until you couldn’t hear the men behind you anymore. You looked back again and realized that Arthur wasn’t there.

“No…Arthur…” You jumped down off your horse and looked around. “Where are you?” you whispered. A branch snapped behind you and you went for your pistol out of instinct. You aimed it towards where the sound came from, trembling. “Arthur please…” Another branch snapped and you whipped around, still aiming your pistol. You chewed your lip nervously.

“You there?” Arthur said quietly and you sighed in relief.

“Oh God…Arthur!” You ran to him as soon as you could make him out clearly. You kissed his lips and all over his face.

“It’s all right,” he chuckled. He kissed you back and when he tried to pull away you wrapped your arms around him tighter. “Mm…what’s gotten into you?” It was muffled on account of your lips being pressed to his.

“I need…” You ran your hands down his chest to his pants and he choked out a surprised sound.

“Darlin'…” He started to speak but you began rubbing him through his pants and he gasped. “All that runnin’ and chasin’ got your blood up, huh?”

“Mmhmm,” you replied, concentrating on touching him.

“How about we go get a room somewhere?”

“No…” You pulled on his suspenders until they’re hanging off him.

 **“We can’t do that here!”** he said but he was pushing himself into your hand now. “Shit.” He breathed heavily as you unbuttoned his union suit and pulled it down around his waist. You dropped to your knees and pulled his pants down. “This ain’t a good idea, honey.”

You wrap your hands around him and stroke slowly. “Then tell me to stop.” You kiss the tip then give it kitten licks and he groans above you.

“Don’t you dare stop. Don’t…” When you take him into your mouth he cries out and runs his fingers through your hair. “Can’t believe we’re doin’ this…” You only looked up at him as you continue to suck on him. He looked right into your eyes which only turned you on more. Suddenly, he pulled you off of his cock and up on your feet.

“What are you…”

Arthur pulls on your pants until they’re down around your ankles and you can step out of them. He backs you up until your back hits a tree then easily lifts you so you can wrap your legs around him.

“You ready?” he asked, lips brushing your ear. You nodded and he kissed you. When he pushed into you, you both cried out and he wasted no time starting a slow but rough rhythm. “You okay?”

“Yes…yes…” You moved with him then tightened yourself around him making him groan loudly. He slipped his fingers into your mouth and watched intently as you sucked on them before pulling them out and slipping them between your legs. He played with you and you called out for him.

“I love hearin’ you say my name like that.” His voice was shaky and uneven and you knew that meant he was close to losing control. He still kept his fingers on your clit, rubbing it in sharp circles that he new drove you crazy. He wasn’t going to stop until you finished around him. “You love watchin’ me shoot them idiots, don’t you?” He chuckled and pressed his forehead to yours. “I know you do.”

“Oh…oh…I’m gonna…!” You pushed yourself against his fingers even as he rubbed you. You looked down to watch him move in and out of you and after a few more thrusts you were coming around him. He could feel you squeezing him and he cursed under his breath. “Please…” you breathed, your hips still moving slowly on him.

“Good girl,” Arthur said before moving his hand and grabbing your hips so he could keep you steady as he fucked you. He didn’t hold back now. You knew you had just been chased and someone was out to get you but in that moment you didn’t care. All you felt was Arthur. He filled you so sweetly, so perfectly. His groans rang through the night along with your whimpers.

“Arthur…give me everything,” you said quietly. “All of it.”

“Yeah?” His thrusts became unsteady and you used one hand to reach up and brace yourself against the tree as he lost himself inside of you. “It’s comin’,” he warned and you could feel him throb, stretching you a little more, as he came. He let out the sweetest sounds along with your name whispered repeatedly. After one last deep thrust and a drawn out groan, he melted against you, putting his head on your shoulder as you both caught your breath. Not being a man who wasted things, he stayed inside of you until he was sure you wouldn’t lose much of what he gave you. You wondered if he had been turned on by the idea of seeing you round with his child.

Eventually, he let you down and you both dressed in a pleasant silence. When you were both fully dressed, he pulled you into a long, passionate kiss.

“I cannot believe you made me do that.”

“You never said stop, sir.” You pushed him playfully then whistled for your horse. When you climbed on, you winced and Arthur chuckled. “Shut up.”

“Long way back to camp. You sure you gonna make it?” he teased.

“Yup. That just means there’s plenty of more places where we can hide in the trees.” You winked and rode away slowly.

“That’s my girl,” he murmured as he followed.


	11. Noise (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader) *NSFW*

The camp was quiet for the most part by the time you and Arthur came back from the job you had to do. You wanted to go alone but Arthur insisted on being there with you in case things went wrong. They didn’t but it was nice to have him there anyway.

You still gave him a hard time about it though.

“I still don’t understand why I couldn’t do that alone,” you complained just to hear his reaction. You would never say this out loud, but you loved getting him all worked up sometimes.

“I told you why a bunch of times, woman. What if somethin’ happened to you and I wasn’t there? I’d never forgive myself.” He got off his horse and hitched it before helping you down from yours.

You brushed your horse then fed it, pouting the entire time. “I ain’t gonna learn how to take care of myself if you don’t let me, Arthur. I’m a big girl.”

“Oh, I know you are,” he said, slipping behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. “You did good out there today,” he praised, kissing the back of your neck.

You hummed and closed your eyes. “I guess you did pretty good too. Love watchin’ you shoot.”

“Do you now? What exactly do you love about it?” he asked. He tried not to show how eager he was to hear your response but you knew how much he enjoyed being praised.

You turned to him but he kept his arms around you as you looked up at him and spoke. “Everything.” You too one of his hands and held it up. “Your big, strong hands holdin’ the pistol just right.” You played with his fingers and bit your lip when you heard his breath hitch. “That angry lil’ face you make when you’re aimin’.” You dropped his hand to reach up and touch his face.

“Anything else?” He brought your hand to his lips and kissed it.

“When your voice gets all deep and gruff while you’re threatenin’ somebody…”

“That ain’t got nothin’ to do with me shootin’,” he replied.

“I know that. Just thought you should know anyway.”

He pressed himself against you and began using that voice. “You mean when I talk like this?” You nodded and he smirked. “Well, how ‘bout I—”

“How’d y'all do out there?” John asked, walking over briskly.

Arthur groaned and moved away from you. “Just fine, Marston.”

“You need somethin’?” you asked when John just stood there looking at you two.

“Nah, just makin’ sure you two were okay.”

“When did you become the caretaker, John?” Arthur joked.

“Why you always gotta start with me, Arthur?” John swatted at the air angrily before walking away. You and Arthur laughed as you finished getting your things off the horse.

“You stayin’ with me tonight?” Arthur walked beside you, helping you carry your things.

“You gonna let me sleep?” you asked, walking into your tent.

Arthur helped you put everything away then sat on the chair across from your bed. “I can’t promise you that.”

“Well, I’m stayin’ here then.” Arthur made a face then sat back in the chair. “You can stay here too, you fool.”

“Good.”

“I’m gettin’ ready for bed,” you told him. “Can’t wait to get out of this stupid thing.” You happily began loosening your dress as Arthur looked on.

“I kinda like you in a dress,” he admitted as you let it fall to the floor and pool around your feet leaving you in your shift. “But I like you in that even more.”

“Ain’t you gonna get ready for bed?” You looked at him and he stood. You watched eagerly as he got comfortable. When he pulled his shirt open you were glad to find that he skipped out on wearing an union suit today. He was broad and lovely and just hairy enough. You stared openly and without shame.

“You need somethin’?” He sat back down in the chair, his suspenders hanging down.

“I certainly do.” You walked over to him slowly and straddled his thighs.

“Now, darlin’, don’t be startin’ somethin’ you can’t finish. You said you wanted to sleep…” Even as he said this, he slid his hands up your thighs, bringing your shift along with them.

“I do but…” You slipped your hand into his pants and watched as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Looks like someone is awake.”

“I certainly am now.” He kissed you hard then pulled away. “You wanna get on the bed?”

“No,” you whispered against his lips. “I want you right here.” You began rubbing him and he gasped, griping your thighs like a vice.

“What if…what if someone walks in here?” he breathed.

“Don’t care. They can watch.”

“You are somethin’ else. C'mere.” He kissed you again, slipping his tongue into your mouth.

“I wanna try somethin’,” you said between kisses. You stood up and he grabbed for you making you giggle. “Patience.” You slipped your undergarments off from under your shift.

“What’re you doin’?”

“I need you to lift your hips a bit.” He did just that and you pulled his pants down along with his underwear. When you sat on his lap again, his hardness brushed against you and he let out a shaky breath. **“First one to make a noise loses.”** You lower yourself onto him and he throws his head back. You can tell he’s biting the inside of his mouth to keep quiet.

“We ain’t even make a bet,” he told you but you quickly put a finger over his lips and shook your head. He moved his hands to your back and held you still as he thrusted up into you once, twice, trying to get you to break first. Your nails were probably leaving scratches all over his back but you kept quiet.

The chair creaked dangerously and your breaths came in short bursts with each thrust. You began moving your hips in time with Arthur and his nostrils flared, a telltale sign of the effect you were having on him. Using this to your advantage, you pulled the top of your shift down to reveal your breasts, knowing how much he liked them. His gaze immediately dropped to them and he grimaced. You smiled triumphantly but nearly yelped when Arthur stood, carrying you along with him. He carried you over to the cot and placed you on it gently. He kissed and sucked on your breasts just the way you liked and you had to turn away. Watching him lap at your breasts and nipples would only make you want to cry out.

By the time, his lips found yours, he was inside of you again. Arthur didn’t mind you being on top but he loved watching and feeling you writhe beneath him. He also loved to hear you moan and gasp and say his name but that was something you couldn’t give him this time.

He lifted one of your legs a bit more and seemed to fill you even more completely than he usually did. Your eyes rolled back and your mouth hung open in a silent moan. You tried your hardest not to, but you looked down between your bodies and watched him slide in and out of you. When you looked back at him, he was smirking. You reached up and began touching the scars on his chest gently making him close his eyes and drop his head. You lifted it again and made him look into your eyes.

Your cot moved slightly with each thrust and you were sure whoever was still awake knew exactly what was going on. You didn’t care though. All you cared about was the man on top of you and trying your best not to make a sound which was getting harder with every thrust.

Arthur put his forehead against yours then reached down to touch you. He started off gentle but soon he was rubbing and pinching and pushing you over the edge. You ran your hands through his hair then down his back, digging your nails in and waiting for a reaction. Nothing.

You were so close and your ability to keep quiet was fading fast. Arthur sat up again and you knew exactly what to do. If you were going to finish, he was going to right along with you.

You reached up and touched his face gently, tracing around his eyes, nose, and lips. His mouth opened slightly and he nipped at your fingers. He was close but his thrusts hadn’t lost their luster. You ran your thumb along the scar on his chin and you felt him tense. You cupped his face again and leaned into your touch as you ran your thumb along his cheek. He was in a trance now, pounding and touching you, but somewhat under the spell of your touch. Suddenly, he grabbed your hands and held them above your head but not before he groaned and cursed as he filled you. He had tried to stop you before your touching became too much for him but he was a second too late.

“Damn,” he said breathlessly. “Goddamn it.” He continued touching you and since he had made noise first, you were free to make as much noise as you wanted. You called his name and though he was softening inside you, you could still feel him throb. He pulled out of you with a hiss and whispered sweet words to you as he finished you off. “Good girl. My good girl.”

“Yours,” you moaned.

When he was sure you were finished, he brought his fingers to his mouth to taste you, closing his eyes and savoring the taste. “If you ain’t the sweetest damn thing I ever tasted. Makes me wanna have you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

“Then nothin’ would get done.”

“Oh, somethin’ would get done…just not in a way that would benefit the others in the camp.” He chuckled and rolled over to the side of you. He propped himself up on his elbow and used his free hand to draw patterns on your damp skin. “Guess I lost, huh?”

“You sure did.” You turned to him and played with the hair on his chest.

“You ain’t play fair. You know what your touch does to me especially when we’re doin’ that.”

“And that’s why I did it.” You shrugged as he glared at you then smirked.

“So…what do you get since you won?” He pulled you close and you tucked your head under his chin.

“I don’t want or need nothin’,” you said sleepily.

“Why’s that?” He rubbed your back and your eyes began to close.

“I got you and you’re everything I could ask for and more.”

He didn’t respond right away. He just held you and you thought maybe he had fallen asleep. “I think you love me just a lil bit,” he said finally though you could tell he was drifting off.

“No. I love you a lot, Arthur…more than anything.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. God, do I love ya.” He kissed the top of your head and you eventually fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating—the heart that belonged to you.


	12. Let 'Em (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

“Again?” you whined as Hosea and Dutch explained everything that happened to you.

“All you gotta do is walk in there lookin’ pretty,” Dutch said, “And the looking pretty part is already done.” He winked then chuckled.

“You know, flattery ain’t gonna always work on me…but, fine, I’ll do it. Again.” You hated playing dress up, almost as much as Arthur did, but you didn’t want him sitting in that jail for too long. You would do this for him. You would do anything for him.

Hosea had given you some money just in case the whole looking pretty and flirting thing didn’t work, but you hoped you wouldn’t have to use it. The women in the camp helped with getting you all primped and proper, teasing you the whole time.

“They’re gonna end up lettin’ every man out of that jail once they see you,” Tilly teased.

“Hush you.” You checked yourself one last time then turned to the ladies. “Good?”

“Sugar, you look amazin’,” Sadie said. “Arthur’s gonna get himself caught on purpose now just so you can keep savin’ him lookin’ like that.”

“Stop it.” You glared at her but on the inside you were smiling. You felt beautiful whenever Arthur laid his eyes on you but you doubted that he was looking at you in that way.

You walked out to the carriage, since Hosea refused to let you ride a horse in a dress, and he helped you up onto the seat.

“Take this,” Dutch said handing you one of his pistols. “Use it wisely.”

You rolled your eyes. “I know when and how to use a gun, Dutch.”

“I know, I know. Go get our boy back.”

“Yes sir.” You nodded to him and he tipped his hat before you clicked your tongue and urged the horses on.

The ride wasn’t a long one, just a boring one when you’re alone. When you finally got into town you sighed in relief and made your way to the jail.

“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. What you up and done this time?” you said to yourself as you stopped the carriage in front of the Sheriff’s office. You had already planned out what role you were going to play so the only thing left to do was putting it into action and hoping it actually worked.

You pulled out your handkerchief and held it to your face before walking through the door. “Excuse me, sirs,” you sniffled.

“Ma'am.” Both men stood and looked at you as you began sobbing.

“I think y'all have my husband in here.” You peeked from behind your handkerchief and spotted Arthur, shaking his head and smirking. “There he is!” You ran over to the cell and held onto the bars. “My love,” you cried.

“This man, your husband, caused quite a ruckus in the saloon last night, ma'am.”

“I’m sure he’s sorry. You see, we just found out we got a baby on the way and I guess gettin’ drunk and stupid was his way of dealin’ with it.” You stared at Arthur and you could tell he was trying not to laugh. “I can’t stand seein’ him in there like this.” You put your hand on your head and began falling. It must’ve worked because both officers ran over to you and even Arthur stood and ran to the bars.

“Ma'am, are you all right? Should we get a doctor?” They sat you down carefully and kept asking you questions.

“No…no doctors. I just…I just want my husband. Please,” you sobbed. “He won’t cause no trouble no more. I promise.”

The two men looked at each other and one nodded to the cell that held Arthur. “Okay, ma'am. And we’re so very sorry to have upset you. We were just doin’ our job.”

“That’s quite all right, sir. Thank you so very much.” You kissed the man on his cheek and he blushed. You made your way to Arthur and held your hand out to him. “Let’s get outta here.” He took your hand and you noticed just how perfectly your hand fit in his.

Once out of the Sheriff’s office and on the wagon, Arthur burst into laughter and you almost punched him but he moved out of the way.

“Now that was somethin’ I’d love to see again,” he said, scratching at his beard. “Never seen you all dressed up before.”

“And you never will again,” you snapped. “You know what this means?”

“You gonna put a dress on me now?” He took the reins from you and sat up.

“No, but you owe me.” You would think of the perfect payback for this.

He looked at you suspiciously. “I don’t even wanna know what’s goin’ through that head of yours.”

“Good ‘cause I wasn’t gonna tell you no way,” you huffed, folding your arms across your chest. Arthur scoffed at that but didn’t ask any questions.

Back at camp, you were given a hero’s welcome and Arthur was mocked for his drunken shenanigans. You went through your entire act and had everyone doubled over in laughter.

Eventually, things died down and most of you sat around the fire listening to Javier play his guitar and sing. You hadn’t changed yet and were about to go do just that when Arthur walked up to you and held his hand out.

“What?” you asked, looking at his hand before drinking some of your beer.

“You wanna dance?” He still held his hand out but you laughed and shook your head.

“Don’t tease. You already owe me.”

“Exactly. I’m offerin’ you a dance as payment. I ain’t much of a dancer but I know how much you like to. You get to see me humiliate myself in front of all these fools. If that ain’t payback, I don’t know what is.” He eyed you and wiggled his fingers a bit. “May I have this dance?”

You looked at his hand a little longer then reached up to take it. You were certain he was going to snatch it away or something, but he didn’t and now he was putting his other hand on the small of your back.

“Like this, right?” he asked and you nodded. He swayed with you slowly and looked off somewhere. “Anybody laughin’ yet?”

“No, but they’re watchin’.”

“Let ‘em.” Suddenly, he spun you and pulled you back to him. “Didn’t know I could do that, huh?”

“Full of surprises,” you quipped. He smiled at you and you thought about just how handsome he was with the firelight shining on his face.

“Why you lookin’ at me like that?”

“I…nothin’. Sorry.” You looked at his shoulder instead.

“You didn’t have to stop lookin'… I’m lookin’ at you too.” You gasped audibly but you don’t think he heard you. He dipped you as the song ended and pulled you back up slowly.

“Th-thank you, Arthur. That was…lovely.” You had forgotten that the others were watching until a light applause rang through the night air. You giggled and shrugged, pointing to Arthur. He took your hand and kissed it before bowing. You curtseyed awkwardly then took your hand from his.

“Wanna know what I’m thinkin’?” he asked.

“What?”

“I’m thinkin’ I would love to dance with you again sometime.” He leaned in and kissed your cheek with a tenderness that had you closing your eyes.

“Arthur…everyone’s watchin’, remember?” you warned.

“Let ‘em,” he said before turning and walking away.


	13. Keep You Safe (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

You had no idea how long you had been out, but when you woke up your head spun and everything hurt. The last thing you remembered was finding one of the O'Driscolls hideouts and that was that.

You moved slightly then cried out in pain, reaching for your side. It was dark and you couldn’t see exactly what was wrong but you knew that pain anywhere: you had been shot. Your hands dropped to the floor and you felt nothing but blood. This was bad. You were cold, tired, hungry, and you lost so much blood you could hardly move. You called for help in a weak voice that sounded nothing like your own. No one would hear you. You were going to die here. You laid down again and stared into the darkness and gave into the inevitable.

“There ain’t nobody here,” someone said. You were sure you were dreaming but you opened your eyes and saw light shining from a lantern outside. “I think they’re all gone.”

“Check inside to be sure. You find any of ‘em, you kill ‘em.” Your eyes widened and you laid as still as you could as the door creaked open. The sound of your breathing seemed to be louder than it had ever been and you moved your hand over your mouth slowly. You wished you could stop yourself from shivering but for now you just closed your eyes and hoped they wouldn’t see you.

The floorboards creaked as the man moved around the small house and closer to you. If you hadn’t been so weak, you would have pulled out your knife and attempted to fight but there was no use.

The creaking came to a halt and you knew…you knew he had found you. You felt the heat of the lantern on your face as he moved it closer to you to get a better look. He nudged you with his boot and you opened your eyes slowly, making him gasp. He took in the blood pooled around you and quickly kneeled beside you.

“Get…away…,” you said weakly.

“You ain’t dead, huh?” the man asked. “Just about though. You been shot?” You didn’t respond, only glared and him and willed him to go away. You tried not to think about how warm that blue coat he had been wearing was.

“Leave,” you whispered. “Leave me alone.”

“Now, if I do that you’ll die, ma'am. Though I’m pretty sure I’m s'posed to kill you anyway. You an O'Driscoll?” Once again he asked a question that you weren’t going to answer.

“You find anything, Arthur?” Someone came into the house and spotted him kneeling beside you. “Well, looky what we got here. She the O'Driscolls whore or somethin’?” Even the man who had been talking to you rolled his eyes at that.

“I don’t think so, Micah. Could you go do something useful and tell Dutch what I found?” He turned away from the blond man and looked at you. “Don’t mind him. He’s just an asshole.” He looked down at where the blood was coming from and asked a question so dumb you wanted to slap him for it. “Can you stand?”

“You…kiddin’?”

“Right. Well, I’m gonna have to carry you outta here.” He positioned himself over you but the look you gave him must have stopped him. “There ain’t no other way.”

“Don’t touch me,” you said angrily.

“You wanna die here? Maybe you really are an O'Driscoll. You sure are actin’ dumb enough.” You gave him a look and he scoffed. “That’s what I thought. This is gonna hurt,” he warned. Before anything though, he took his coat off and put it over you. It was just as warm as you thought. He tucked his arms under your back and legs and you cried out. “I know. I’m sorry, ma'am.” When he lifted you it was like someone was trying to tear you in two.

“Put me down!” you shouted, taking yourself by surprise. “You’re hurtin’ me,” you cried.

“I warned you, miss. Stay still before you make it worse.” He carried you outside into the light snow and placed you on a wagon. “I’m gonna ride back here with her, Dutch.”

“Suit yourself. You sure she ain’t a O'Driscoll?” the man asked.

“I’m sure.” He looked down at you and nodded. “You got a story?”

“Maybe.” The wagon started to move and you winced in pain. “Don’t we all?”

“I reckon we do, miss, but they’re all different. I’m Arthur, by the way.” You told him your name and he smiled. “At least I know that much about you.”

“They tried to kill me…those men you call the O'Driscolls. I ain’t got nobody. No family or nothin’. No one to protect me. I guess you think I’m just a silly lil woman.”

“I don’t think you went down without a fight. You ain’t silly at all in tryin’ to protect what is yours especially since it’s all you got.” The wind blew and he tucked the coat around you better. “Ain’t much further. We’ll get you patched up.”

“And send me on my way…”

“We ain’t gonna talk about that right now. We gotta get you well first.” He was quiet for the rest of the ride back except for when he asked how you were feeling. The rocking of the wagon nearly put you to sleep again but then it came to a halt and Arthur jumped off. “Miss Grimshaw, we got any extra space?! And we’re gonna need some doctorin’!”

“Are you hurt, Mr. Morgan?” the woman asked as she walked over.

“No, but she is.”

“Well, get her off that wagon and someplace warm and dry now,” the woman commanded and Arthur did as he was told.

After you were patched up and questioned a hundred times, you were finally able to rest. You slept and slept, hearing Arthur’s voice every now and then asking how you were doing.

“You could just ask me, you know?” You sat up against the pillows carefully. You were glad to be able to catch him alone. “You been checkin’ on me quite a lot, sir. It’s only now that I have enough strength to answer you myself.”

“Well, look at you.” He walked over to the bed and nodded. “Tough as nails, ain’t you?”

“I’m only alive ‘cause you found me in time and decided to spare me. I been meanin’ to ask why you did that in the first place?”

“I don’t rightly know, miss, but I’d like to think that if someone found me like that they would help me.” There was a hint of doubt in his voice but you didn’t question it.

“I would. I owe you my life. Thank you.”

“You ain’t gotta thank me. I would do it again and now that you’re here, well, I’m gonna keep you safe.” There weren’t a lot of people you trusted in this world, especially when it came to men, but for some reason you trusted Arthur right away. He was the kindest man you had come across in a very long time and you felt safe with him. You knew you could trust him.

“You’re a good man.” He turned away from you, shaking his head. “You are.”

“You talkin’ crazy now. You need more rest.”

“I’m serious, Arthur. I wish there were more men like you in the world.”

“The world don’t need any more men like me, Miss.” Before you could argue, he held his hand up. “I’m gonna leave you to your rest. I’ll come and check on you in a few hours.”

“See what I mean. You are a good man.”

“Sure.” He chuckled and shook his head as he walked to the door and looked back at you once more before leaving you alone.


	14. You Make Me... (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

“Arthur Morgan!” you shouted, storming towards him. All the other men averted their eyes as you approached, pretending to be suddenly engrossed in the wood of the table.

Arthur stood, clearing his throat and standing as you moved closer. “Ma'am?”

You looked at the men sitting at the table and thought it was best that you did this in private. “Can I talk to you alone please?”

“‘Course you can.” He followed you inside the dilapidated house and once the door was closed and you were you two were alone, you kissed him. “Mm!” He stumbled backwards, not expecting it at all. When you pulled away, his face was flushed and he tried to move in for another kiss.

“I heard you went and almost got yourself killed!” you scolded.

“Quite a way to be welcomed back I gotta say.”

“I’m serious, Arthur. You had me worried sick.” You wrapped your arms around him and pressed your head to his chest. “I hate bein’ worried about you so much.”

“I can’t promise that somethin’ won’t happen to me but if you keep kissin’ me like that then I’m gonna do everything I damn well can to make it back to you.”

“Dammit Arthur…” You kissed him again. He wasn’t as surprised this time but he still made a small sound that drove you crazy in the best way. “You make me nervous and happy and horny all at the same time and its confusin’ as all hell sometimes.”

He pulled back to look at you. “I do what now?”

“I ain’t repeatin’ that but just know that I’ll be real angry if you don’t come back to me,” you said still holding on to him.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” He just held you for a while then moved away, holding his hand out to you. “I got some time on my hands so let’s say we go upstairs and do somethin’ good with it.

“Is that your way of sayin’ sorry?” you asked even as you took his hand.

“I reckon it is.”

“You could just say sorry, you know?”

“I am sorry, darlin’.” He looked back at you as he took you upstairs. “You gonna forgive me?”

“Depends…”

“On what?” he asked as he walked into the bedroom. Taking him by surprise once again, you pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. “Oh?”

“Figure it out yet?”

“Think so.” He flipped you over so that he was on top now. “Figure I better show you just how sorry I am.”


	15. Relax (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

“I can’t believe you didn’t just kill all of ‘em!” you shouted, pacing the dirt. “They all deserve to die after what they done to me…”

“I know they do but…,” Arthur started.

“But nothin’!” You walked away and went to get on your horse. “If y'all won’t do it, I will.”

Arthur snatched the reins from your hands and you grabbed for them but he moved away. “Get off the damn horse,” he said calmly, glaring at you.

“No. Let me go.” He continued to glare and you glared back. “You don’t scare me.”

“I ain’t tryin’ to scare you. I just want you to see sense. Those men…they’ll kill you and…”

“At least I’ll die knowing that I took 'em down. I wanna go, Arthur. Let me.” You reached for the reins again but he still wouldn’t let them go. “Arthur!”

“I ain’t losin’ you!” he shouted and you gasped. “You understand? I ain’t lettin’ you go 'cause I can’t lose you. Not like that.”

“Damn you…just…damn you!” Suddenly, he reached up and pulled you down from the horse. You thrashed angrily, hitting his chest a few times before he pulled you against him and just held you. “Get off me,” you cried.

“I will but I just want to help you relax first, all right?” His voice was calm and he rubbed your back as you finally let it all out. “I got you, okay? I ain’t never gonna let you forget that.”

“We gotta…”

“I know and we will. I ain’t gonna let any of 'em get away with it. I promise you that.” He held and whispered sweet words as you cried some more.

“I’m sorry,” you said quietly. “I didn’t mean to get so short with you.”

He scoffed. “For a minute there I thought you were gonna pull out your pistol and shoot me.” You laughed against his chest and he kissed the top of your head. “Nice to hear you laugh.”

“Thank you, Arthur.”

“Think nothin’ of it.” He moved back then wiped the tears from your face and you smiled. “There it is. My favorite thing in the whole wide world.”

You knew the answer but you asked anyway. “What’s that?”

“Your smile.”


	16. More Than Friends (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

The sun was high in the sky as you packed your saddlebag and grabbed your fishing pole. This had been the first time in a long time that you were able to get away and you were going to spend it doing something you loved.

“Where you sneakin’ off to?” Arthur asked, walking up behind you.

“I’m goin’ fishin’,” you answered with turning to look at him. It was hard to look at him after what had happened the other night…

“Mind if I join you?” He walked to the other side of your horse and into your line of vision.

“I guess. If you want.” You turned quickly, pretending to busy with something else. You waited until he walked away to get on your horse. Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest.

“Ready,” he said, riding up to you.

“Right. Let’s go.” The place you loved to fish wasn’t too far and you were glad of that. Arthur rode beside you but you kept your eyes straight ahead, not wanting those beautiful eyes to see into your soul.

“You sure are quiet today.” You could feel his eyes on you and it made you feel warm…and safe.

“I…I’m sorry.” You rode a little further then stopped your horse. “We’re here.” You got down off your horse, grabbed your fishing pole and bait, then carried it to the edge of the water.

“You okay?” Arthur asked as he joined you by the water.

“Fine,” you said, kicking your shoes off and letting your feet sink into the wet sand. You baited your hook quickly and cast your line still not making eye contact.

“Don’t seem like it.” He cast his line as well, standing a few feet away. “Does this have to do with…”

“Please…Arthur…”

“Do you regret it?”

“No…no, I do not,” you admitted. “It was the best night of my life,” you confessed.

“I don’t regret a minute I spent with you. I hope you know that.”

“It’s just…we’re friends and…”

“We ain’t just friends. You know that.” You finally looked at him and his face was full of emotion that you couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

“Arthur…I’m afraid. I’m afraid that if I say we’re more than friends, this’ll all go wrong, that I’ll lose you. And I don’t think I can bear it…” Your voice cracked and he immediately dropped his fishing pole and made his way over to you.

“You ain’t gonna lose me. You ain’t gettin’ rid of me that easy. What we did…it happened for a reason and I’m willin’ to find out what that reason is as long as you are.”

“Ain’t it obvious what the reason is?” You looked at him, wondering if he would figure it out.

“You love me the way I love you or somethin’?” He asked it so casually but it made you feel as though you were going to float away. “Yeah, that’s right. I love you and there ain’t nothin’ you can do go stop me.

"I reckon I love you too.” Suddenly, there was a pull on your line and you turned to face the water. “I got somethin’!” Arthur stood behind you and placed his hands over yours to help you pull.

“You got it,” he encouraged. His voice so close to your ear was distracting but you tried your best to focus. With one last pull, the fish was out of the water and you both stumbled back a little. Arthur used his body to keep steady you again. “I’ll get that for you.” He moved away to get the fish off the line and you missed his warmth.

“Thanks for helpin’.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell everyone back at camp that it was all you.” He smiled as he put the fish away.

“It was us...and you can tell ‘em that.”

“You ready to go back?” he asked.

“No. Not really.”

“I was hopin’ you’d say that.” He moved close to you then put his arm around you casually. “Think they’ll miss us if we just stay out here forever?”

“Maybe but I got all I need right here.” You reached up and laced your fingers with his.

“We most certainly do.”


	17. Meaning (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader) *NSFW*

You were sitting in the chair by the window reading when Arthur got home. He kicked his boots off and made his way over to you with that lovely smile on his face.

“Hey darlin’,” he said before leaning down to kiss you. You reached up and wrapped your arms around him and deepen the kiss, but he stopped you. “I been out all day and smell like God knows what. I need a bath.”

“Okay, well I’ll…”

“Don’t you dare. You stay right there. I can do it myself.” He kissed you once more before making his way down the hall.

“Did you eat?” you called after him.

“Yeah. Don’t you get up! I’ll know if you do.” You could tell he stopped what he was doing to listen for any signs that you might be out of that chair. When he was satisfied, he began moving again.

Part of you really wanted to be in there with him. You loved watching him undress. The way the light shone on his body, the way he would let his pants ride real low until he finally pulled them off. And you just loved touching him. Sometimes you bathed him so well, he would end up falling asleep.

You went back to reading, knowing it would take him a while to finish especially since you weren’t helping. The time dragged on and you were ready to go in there to make sure he hadn’t fallen asleep when you heard the telltale creaking of the floorboards. Your eyes widened when he walked into view.

“Good lord, Arthur!” You giggled and looked back down at your book. He was as naked as the day he was born. You had seen him naked plenty of times, but you really weren’t expecting him to walk out to you that way. When he walked over to you, you looked up and kept your eyes on his for as long as you could. “What’re you doin’?”

“Nothin’,” he said right before scooping you up out of the chair and carrying you to the bedroom. Your book had fallen to the floor but you were too distracted by him to care. He placed you on the bed then climbed on and kissed you. He loved kissing you and you didn’t mind that at all.

“I should…get your clothes out of the…” He gave you a look and you stopped talking.

“You ain’t worryin’ about that right now, you understand?” You nodded. “Just sit down and let me take care of you.”

“I…” you started but he kissed you before you could continue. “All right.” You kissed back this time, running your fingers through his hair. He pushed you onto your back gently and positioned himself over you before unlacing your dress. He took his time taking off every article of clothing, placing soft kisses on every inch of skin he could get to. Once you were naked under him, he stopped for a moment to admire you.

“I seen snow covered mountains, green grass as far as the eye can see, and the loveliest sunrises and sunsets but ain’t nothin’ ever gonna compare to the beauty that lies before me at this moment.” You covered your face, feeling the tears filling your eyes. “None of that, darlin’.”

You reached up and touched his face, touching the scar on his chin with your thumb before he turned to kiss your palm. “You’re perfect,” you sniffled and he wiped your tears away.

“Far from it but I ain’t gonna stop you from believin’ it.” He leaned down to kiss your neck then moved down to your breasts. He loved the way you pulled his hair a little when he teased your nipples so he spent plenty of time there.

He finally moved lower, kissing all over your stomach and hips. He slid one hand up your body and you held onto it as he moved his head between your legs to taste you. The sound he made at the first taste was heavenly. He swirled his tongue in all the right ways, making you squeeze his hand until you were sure he would pull it away from you. It became almost overwhelming and you tried to squirm away but he held you still with his one free hand. He wouldn’t stop until you had your pleasure all over his tongue.

“Arthur…,” you whimpered and his eyes met yours. That was all you needed to get you to the edge and over it. You repeated his name with every whimper and moan. You eventually had to push him away when you got a little too sensitive.

He sat up with a proud smile on his face then licked his lips, wiping his beard. “How you feelin’?” he asked, making himself comfortable between your legs.

“Perfect.” You grabbed his arm and pulled him down on top of you. When you kissed him you could taste yourself but you didn’t mind it. He pressed his forehead to yours as he slid into you, closing his eyes and groaning at the feeling. You immediately wrapped your arms around him and hoped he would make more sounds like that for you.

“Sweetheart,” he whispered. “Darlin’.” He thrusted into you slowly with each pet name. You closed your eyes and rolled your head back but he wouldn’t have it. “I want you lookin’ at me.” You opened them slowly to find him looking at you intensely. He took one of your hands and held it before kissing each finger.

You always found it breathtaking how a man that could be so rough and rugged with others could be so sweet and gentle with you. It brought tears to your eyes as he made love to you, making it feel like the first time all over again. A tear fell from your eye and he kissed it away.

“You all right?” You nodded and gave him a small smile. He thrusted into a little harder now and you tried your best to keep your eyes open and on him. He faltered when you lifted your hips slightly and met his thrusts. He took his hand from yours and placed it beside your head on the pillow to steady himself. He threw his head back, breaking his own rule. When you touched his face, though, he looked at you again, and you swore you could see tears swimming in his eyes now.

He buried his face in your neck as he got closer to his peak, trying to keep his movements controlled. You wanted him to let go. You loved him and trusted him. “I love you,” you whispered. His entire body trembled and he let out a long groan before he stopped moving entirely and his breath hitched. You let him stay like that as long as he needed to. He placed little kisses on your neck before chuckling against it. “You all right?” you teased.

“Never better.” He rolled onto his back but kept his head turned to look at you. “You know, I hate when I gotta leave you but comin’ home to you gives me somethin’ to look forward to every time. And not just for…that.”

“I’m always gonna be here. Always.” You kissed him deeply before sitting up. “I’m gonna go get a bath ready.” He grabbed you before you could swing your feet off the bed.

“I’ll do that. Will you just let me hold you a lil first?” He pulled you so that you were almost on top of him. “There. Ain’t that nice?”

“Mm it is. I love you.”

“I ain’t never gonna get tired of hearin’ you say that. I love you more though.” This was an argument he never let you win.

“I got somethin’ I been meanin’ to tell you…”

“I’m listenin’…”

“I'm…uh…I’m pregnant,” you said against his chest.

He moved and looked down at you. “What? We just…did I hurt…? Jesus!” He sat straight up and held you at arm’s length. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? You didn’t do anything wrong.” You took his hand and put it on your stomach. “You obviously somethin’ right though.”

He laughed nervously as he laid down again, this time putting his head on your stomach and kissing it sweetly. “I’m gonna do right by you…by both of you. I promise.”

“You already do right by me so I know you’ll do right by our baby.” Arthur was quiet for a long time before you felt a wetness on your stomach. “It’s okay.”

“I know. I’m just so damn happy and nervous and everything else under the sun. Most of all, I’m honored.” He sniffled then lifted his head to smile at you, wiping his eyes. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For…givin’ my life meanin’ again.”


	18. Not Alone (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

You could tell something was wrong with Arthur. The entire dynamic of the gang had changed, everyone felt it, but there was something more. He was not well, but Arthur did not like anyone making a fuss over him. He also knew that you were just as stubborn as him which was why you refused to let him hide anything from you.

“You keepin’ somethin’ from me, Mr. Morgan?” you asked as you walked down the dock towards him. He was sitting at the edge, journal in hand.

“Now, why would I do a thing like that?” He looked up at you, squinting against the sun.

“Probably ‘cause you don’t want anyone worryin’ about you but I ain’t gonna leave you alone til you tell me what’s goin’ on.” You sat beside him and he closed his journal. He coughed a few times before speaking again. “Arthur?”

“Ain’t nothin’ that I can’t handle,” he lied. The way he looked down when he said it gave him away.

“You wouldn’t lie to me, would you?” You looked at him until he met your eyes. Something was definitely wrong. His eyes were red and had dark circles. He breathed heavily and his cheeks appeared to be sunken in. “Please tell me…”

He shook his head and looked away, ready to stand. You touched his arm and he eyed your hand before settling down again. This time when he looked at you, his eyes were watery, and he blinked rapidly as if he was trying to stop himself from crying.

“I’m sick…real sick.” You asked the next question without uttering a word and he answered. “Yeah…I ain’t got long.” You immediately covered your face and cried. “None of that. C'mon.”

“That ain’t true. You can’t…,” you cried. “You can’t leave me.”

“You don’t need me,” he said sadly.

“Course I do.” You sniffled and wiped your tears. “There ain’t nothin’ the doctor can do?” you asked.

He shook his head. “Doctor said it himself. I’m on my own. Doin’ this alone ain’t easy, I’ll admit it.”

“You ain’t alone. You never was.” You took his hand and smiled sadly. “I’m here til…” You began crying again. “Til you don’t need me no more.” He squeezed your hand lightly then looked out at the water with a smile. This is how you were going to remember him. This would be one of the memories you held onto. But for now, you lived in the moment.

His hand in yours and the smile on his face were all that mattered.


	19. Jealousy (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

You watched and listened intently as Javier showed you the different chords on his guitar. He was moving as slowly as he could and you still couldn’t keep up. When he passed you the guitar, you tensed and shook your head.

“I ain’t ready,” you said quietly.

“How else are you gonna learn?” He still held the guitar out to you and you finally took it.

“Maybe I ain’t meant to learn this…” You plucked at the strings sadly.

“Don’t say that. Anyone can learn especially you.” He smiled encouragingly.

“I guess.” You began trying the few chords he showed you and actually didn’t do too bad. “I need lots of practice to get as good as you though.”

“You do, yeah, but I didn’t learn overnight. You can do this.” He reached for the guitar and you gave it back to him. “Same time tomorrow?” he asked, strumming effortlessly.

“Yes. Thanks Javier.” You stood up and made your way over to the fire to get some coffee. Arthur was there looking at you strangely. “Hey Arthur.”

“Mornin’,” he said looking over your shoulder. You turned to find what he was looking at…or who. It was Javier. “What’s with you and Javier lately?”

“What you mean?” Your hand stopped halfway bringing the cup up to your lips.

“You been spendin’ a lot of time with him is all.” He couldn’t meet your eye but you stared at him.

“He’s been givin’ me lessons,” you confessed.

“Lessons? What kinda lessons?”

“Guitar lessons since you must know.” You were about to walk away but Arthur spoke again.

“Every day?”

You turned and approached him until you couldn’t get any closer. “Jealousy ain’t cute on you,” you snapped.

His eyes widened but he quickly steeled himself. “Jealousy? I ain’t jealous.”

“Right. How ‘bout you just come to my lesson tomorrow. It was supposed to be a surprise for you but…” You shrugged.

“Surprise for me? Why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’d learn a nice song to play for you or somethin’.” You touched his face, letting your thumb trace the scar on his chin. “I just wanted to do somethin’ nice for you.”

“You ain’t gotta do nothin’ for me, you know that.” You made a face and he changed his tune. “I’ll see about comin’ to your lesson tomorrow, all right?” You nodded happily and he smiled.

The look on his face told you enough. He would be there and he would enjoy every minute.


	20. A Flower For Your Hat (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

The sun was setting as you rode back into camp to the sound of drunk singing and giggling. The women had probably found a way to entertain themselves as the men sang vulgar songs with one another.

You hitched your horse and made your way over to Tilly, Karen, and Mary-Beth to find out just what was so damn funny. Karen saw you first and cleared her throat to warn the other women of your approach. They all quickly stopped laughing and Mary-Beth held her hands behind her back.

“What’s goin’ on over here?” you asked and Tilly giggled again before Karen nudged her.

“Nothin’,” Karen lied. Mary-Beth wouldn’t even look at you.

“What you hidin’ behind your back there?” She lifted her head slightly then looked away again. “Mary-Beth…”

“Okay fine! We been readin’ Arthur’s journal,” she blurted.

“You what?!” They all shushed you then pulled you a little further away from the rest of the camp. “That ain’t right y'all,” you whispered angrily.

“Keep your voice down. We don’t wanna get caught,” Tilly said, looking around.

“Y'all deserve to get caught if you ask me. I want no part of this,” you said before turning to walk away.

“Oh really? Even if he has a few things about you in here?” Karen teased, taking the book from Mary-Beth and waving it in front of you.

You stopped and shook your head. “Don’t be stupid. Why would Arthur ever write about me?” You tried to sound as disinterested as possible but you turned back to them anyway.

“’Cause he likes you!” Karen said as if it was supposed to be obvious to you. You looked at her, dumbfounded, and she scoffed. “You tellin’ me you never noticed the way he gets all flustered and nervous ‘round you?”

“N-no.” You stared at the journal in her hand then looked at her. “Y'all are just teasin’. There ain’t nothin’ about me in there.”

“Wanna see for yourself?” Karen held the book out to you and you eyed it. Your brain was telling you to take it but your heart knew it wasn’t right. If you had a journal, you damn well wouldn’t want anyone reading whatever you wrote, not that it would be much.

“Nah, I’m gonna get ready for bed. And for God’s sake put that back ‘fore Arthur catches you!” You walked back to your tent and sat on your cot. Truth be told, your interest was piqued but not enough to go through something so personal of Arthur’s. Though now you were afraid you would be watching the way he acted when he was around you. “Flustered…Arthur don’t get flustered…” you whispered to yourself. Or did he and you were just that oblivious?

“So you made it back all right,” Arthur said, making you gasp and put a hand over your heart. “Didn’t mean to scare ya. You didn’t hear me callin’ you?” He leaned against one of the posts holding up your tent.

“No…I was in another world I guess.” You smiled and looked down at his hands. “Sorry ‘bout that.” You stood and he cleared his throat, looking down at your shirt. “Oh my…shit…” You must have started unbuttoning it before you started daydreaming or whatever it is you were doing.

“I-I shoulda made sure you were decent before I barged in like that.” He turned away while you buttoned your shirt again.

“You didn’t barge in. I just wasn’t payin’ attention. You can turn around now.” You sat on your bed again and he turned slowly, finding it hard to look at you. “What did you get up to today?”

“Just ridin’ around tryin’ to get more information about this place. Got a few tips for places to rob and whatnot.” He trailed off, looking at you then at the pictures on your little table.

“My brother,” you told him. “That there’s my mama.”

“You miss ‘em?” he asked and you nodded. “Well, I hope you can see us as your family now. I know we’ll never replace your real family but we’re here for you.”

“Thanks Arthur.” You both fell into an awkward silence before you spoke up again. “What do you write about?” you asked without thinking. “I just always see you writin’ and I kinda wanna know what’s goin’ on in that head of yours.”

He chuckled. “I ain’t sure you really wanna know.” He walked into your tent a little more and shrugged. “I write about my days mostly…and people. I draw a little too…if I can’t find the words.”

‘Do you write about me?’ you wanted to ask but that was a little too forward. “A writer and an artist, well Mr. Morgan, you do take me by surprise.”

In the firelight it looked as though he was blushing. “In a good way I hope.”

“In the best way,” you said quietly. He looked as if he was fighting to say something, his mouth opening and closing before he finally just shook his head. You reached out and touched his hand. “You feelin’ okay?”

“Yeah, don’t you worry about me. I should go and let you get ready for bed.”

“Goodnight Arthur.”

“Goodnight ma'am.” He tipped his hat and walked out of your tent, leaving you with a smile on your face and even more questions. You had also realized that you weren’t paying attention to whether or not he got flustered around you. It was no matter. You would put it out of your mind and never think about it again.

The girls had other plans though.

The next morning, you woke up early to go fishing and came back just in time to see an angry, red-faced Arthur storming away from the same group of women you talked to last night. You could only imagine what happened.

Arthur brushed past you as you walked towards them. “Arthur…”

“Not now,” he mumbled and continued to walk away.

You walked up to the women who definitely didn’t look as chipper as they did last night. “He found out, didn’t he? I warned y'all.”

“Not exactly,” Tilly started. “Karen here thought it would be a good idea to tell him that he should tell you how he felt.”

“Well, why shouldn’t he? God knows the man needs some kinda happiness in his life, if you know what I mean,” she said suggestively.

“Jesus Karen!” You rolled your eyes and looked in the direction that Arthur walked in. “He ain’t never gonna talk to any of us again.”

“I’m sure he’ll talk to you. He can’t help himself. He wants you bad. Wants to ‘feel your soft skin and kiss your soft lips’,” she said dramatically. “His words not mine.”

“Would you stop?” Arthur looked your way and you turned around quickly. “I definitely can’t say nothin’ to him now, can I? I told you no good would come of readin’ his personal journal.”

“No good? You sure about that?” Karen asked and the other women giggled. You glared at them and they tried their best to get serious again but were soon all doubled over in laughter.

“Goodbye.” You walked away to the sound of their laughter and hid away for most of the day. Mary-Beth was the first one to come to you to make sure you were okay.

“Hey,” she said quietly before walking into your tent. “I hope you know that none of this was my idea.”

“You ain’t do much to stop it either,” you told her and she blushed.

“Well, I can’t help it if I find it a bit excitin’. It’s almost like a romance novel. Boy loves girl. Girl loves boy. Both have no clue…”

“Whoa, Mary-Beth…I’m gonna stop you right there. This ain’t a book and there ain’t no…love,” you whispered it as though it was a scandalous word.

“You tellin’ me you ain’t got no feelings for Arthur?” she asked. You hesitated to answer and the smile on her face grew. “I knew it! He’s just about crazy for you and I could tell even before readin’ his journal.”

“You…really?” She nodded and you moved closer to her. “How can you tell? I mean…I ain’t good at this kinda stuff.”

“You never been in love before?” She looked at you in disbelief.

“’Course I have…its just been awhile and I don’t know what kinda signs to look for especially with Arthur.” Or you did but you just refused to acknowledge it. There had been a few times when you were sure you caught him staring at you now that you think about it. Did that mean he had drawings of you in that journal of his? According to Tilly, Mary-Beth, and Karen he had written about you plenty.

“I think you two need to spend some time together. Alone,” she emphasized.

“I don’t think so. That ain’t a good idea.” You were afraid. This could change things between the two of you and that was the last thing you wanted. “We’re fine…as friends. That’s it.”

“No. That ain’t it.”

“Mary-Beth…it has to be. I don’t wanna mess things up. Just leave it, okay?” She nodded sadly and you lowered your head. “I’m sorry I can’t make this like one of your books.”

“Anything can happen,” she said before leaving you alone.

You avoided Arthur as much as you could for the rest of the day, finding little things to do here and there.

You walked down one of your favorite paths to pick a few flowers that grew there. The wind blew and you closed your eyes as you knelt to smell the flowers. You sang to yourself as you picked and had no idea someone was approaching.

“Uh…what you doin’ there?” Arthur asked. You stood quickly, dropping all the flowers you had collected. “Aw, damn…I’m sorry.” He bent to help you pick them up and you tried to ignore that he smelled as though he had just taken a bath. When you looked at him, you noticed that he seemed to put a little more effort into his appearance. You would love to tell him that he didn’t have to change a thing about himself but that was out of line. “I always seem to sneak up on ya.”

“It’s fine. I should pay more attention.” You both reached for the same flower and when his fingers touch yours, you stiffen. “Sorry!” You snatched your hand away and turn to pick up the rest.

“You mind if I keep a few of these?” he asked, taking you by surprise.

“’Course you can.”

He smelled one of the flowers then lifted it to you. “Thank you kindly.”

“Anytime,” you murmured as he walked away.

Later that day, you found Arthur laying on his bed, hat over his face. The flowers he had taken from you earlier were sitting on a small table by his bed.

“Arthur,” you called quietly.

“What?” he said groggily, pulling the hat off his face. You waved awkwardly and he sat up quickly, clearing his throat and apologizing. “Shit…I mean…excuse me, ma'am.”

“I wish you’d use my name, Arthur. You ain’t gotta call me ma'am.”

“Right. What can I do for you?”

What did you come here for?

“I, uh, I…can’t remember. Sorry for botherin’ you.” You turned but Arthur grabbed your wrist gently and you sighed before looking back at him.

“They told you didn’t they… ‘bout what’s in my journal?” Your eyes widened but you tried to change your face before he noticed. “That why you won’t look at me like you used to?”

“Arthur…they told me but I didn’t believe ‘em for a second. I swear.” You shook your head and he still held onto your wrist.

“You didn’t believe ‘em? Well, why not?” He finally let go of you but the feeling of his fingers lingered even as you rubbed at your wrist.

“I don’t know. I thought they were just teasin’. Ain’t no point of livin’ on false hope.” Shit. “I mean…is it true, Arthur? Did you really write those things about me?” you asked.

“I did. I know it ain’t right or proper but I couldn’t rightly tell you face-to-face.”

“Why couldn’t you?” You hadn’t realized how close you were to him now.

“This is gonna make me sound like a damn fool but…I was afraid. Hell, I still am.” He picked up his journal and held it up in front of him. “I know they told you that I wrote about you. What they probably didn’t tell was that I also wrote about someone else…someone I loved.”

“I understand.” You were certain he was telling you that he was in love with someone else and he could never love you the way he loved that person.

“I like you…a lot and that scares me, okay? I ain’t been treated so good in the past. Everybody looks at me and thinks I can’t be hurt but I got feelings just like anyone else.”

“You…like me?” Without answering, he opened his journal and began flipping through pages then held it open to you. There were sketches of you smiling and laughing even one with a little heart next to it. “Oh…” You took the journal from him and flipped through the next few pages. You hid your smile from his view, your eyes filling with happy tears. You handed the journal back to him and he gauged your reaction.

“You gonna say somethin’? I didn’t offend you did I?” He threw his journal onto his bed and sat down with a huff.

“I’m not offended at all. Surprised, yes, but far from offended. I’m…honored. No ones ever drawn me before.” You giggled and he looked up at you from where he sat. “I like you too, Arthur. Quite a bit actually.”

“That so?” he asked, surprised. “I woulda never guessed it.”

“That’s kinda the point,” you teased. “I ain’t gonna be gettin’ all shy and giggly around you. Trippin’ over my own two feet and whatnot…I ain’t that kinda girl.” You weren’t going to tell him about the many times you dreamed about him or watched him chop wood.

“No, you ain’t. You’re different and I think that’s what I like so much about you.”

“What was…she like? The woman you loved?” You hoped you hadn’t opened a can of worms. He sighed and lowered his head, his hat concealing most of his face. “You ain’t gotta say…”

“She wanted somethin’ I couldn’t give her. She wanted a life I couldn’t give her. I guess no one ever really plans on marryin’ and actually bein’ happy with an outlaw.” He shrugged and you sat beside him. “I’m tryin’ to change but I guess it wasn’t fast enough or good enough for her.”

“I see…”

“I told myself I would never let my heart get broken again…that it ain’t worth it but then you came along and, well, my heart felt healed again.” He shook his head and covered his face. “I sound like a damn fool.”

“I don’t think you sound like a fool. I think it’s sweet. No one has ever said somethin’ that nice about me before.” You placed your hand over his and squeezed. “I think you’re fine just the way you are, by the way. Even if you are a little grumpy sometimes.”

“I ain’t grumpy. I’m just…just…”

“Real grumpy?” You laughed when he looked at you and grumbled. “See!” Your laughter made him laugh and soon you both were out of breath. Arthur watched you even when you weren’t looking at him. The smile on your face had made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a very long time: true happiness. Deep down, it was something that he never thought he deserved. It was something reserved for the good men of the world but maybe since you thought he was good, he believed it.

“I hope this ain’t too forward but can I kiss you? I’d feel like even more of a fool if I let you walk outta here without askin’. You can turn me down. I’ll just–“ You cut him off with a kiss, a chaste one, but a kiss all the same.

“Was that bad? I’m sorry. It’s been awhile since I kissed someone.

He touched one of your cheeks softly. “Been awhile for me too. Maybe we can…” He kissed you this time and right away it was more passionate than anything you had ever experienced. Every time he pulled away, you followed and he chuckled between kisses. You were both almost laying down by the time he stopped kissing you.

“Maybe we can what?” you asked breathlessly.

“I…” He furrowed his brow then looked you right in the eye. “I have no idea.” He still held you close and ran his hand up and down your back. “I should probably let you go now.”

“You ain’t gotta.” He sat up straight again anyway and his hands fell away from your back but he immediately grabbed your hands. “Well…”

“Your hands are just as soft as I thought they would be. Lips too.” He brought one of your hands to his lips and kissed it. “Why you keep lookin’ at me like that?” he asked, his cheeks getting pinker with every minute that went by.

“Well, I can’t draw like you so I’m tryin’ to remember everything I can about your face. You also have the prettiest eyes I ever seen.”

“Hush now…”

“I mean it. You’re a handsome fella. You need to be told that more often.” You waited for him to smile and when he did you were sure your heart was about to burst. “Gimme your hat.”

“What for?”

“Just give it to me, please.” You held your hand out and he placed it in your hand. “Now give me one of those flowers.” He looked at you suspiciously but passed you a flower anyway. He watched closely as you tucked the flower into the braided rope on his hat. You put the hat back on his head and straightened the flower a little. “There.”

“I best go do somethin’ before I end up kissin’ you all day.”

“What’s so wrong with that?” You giggled and he gave you a quick kiss before standing and grabbing his journal. While you sat there, he wrote something, then looked at you. “I sure hope you wrote somethin’ nice about me.”

“This good enough?” He turned the book to you so you could read it. ‘My heart is whole again when I never thought it could be,’ it read. Your eyes filled with tears and you shook your head. “I’ll draw somethin’ a little later…”

“Look, I’m sorry you were kinda forced to tell me those things. If it was up to me, I woulda let you do it in your own time.”

“Who knows how long that woulda took me? I should be thankin’ those women but I’m gonna make ‘em wait for it.” He winked then pulled you close. “Think we should let ‘em know about…us?”

“Hmm…nah. Let’s make ‘em wait for that too.”

“Might be kinda hard for me seein’ as how I don’t wanna stop touchin’ you now.” He tried to kiss you again but you backed away. “Don’t be like that now. Just one more and I’ll behave.”

“Fine. Hurry up.” Just as Arthur pulled you to him and kissed you again, someone called for him. He pulled away with a growl and fixed his hat. “You better go,” you said.

“Guess so.” He walked past you, grabbing your hand and not letting go until he couldn’t hold on anymore. “What the hell do you want, Marston?” he shouted and you laughed quietly.

“What you got a flower in your hat for?” you heard John ask and you winced. You forgot about the damn flower.

“’Cause I want it there. You got a problem with that?” His voice drifted off until you couldn’t hear it anymore.

You waited a little longer before leaving his tent but before you did, you took one of the flowers, kissed it, then put it on his pillow. His journal was on his bed, opened to the last page he showed you. ‘My heart is whole again…’ You reached out and closed the book with a smile.


	21. Date (Arthur Morgan x Black reader)

Arthur was excited. For once, he was able to find the time to take her to the theater to see a picture. He didn’t tell her where he was taking her, only to put on the nicest dress she had. She looked nice in whatever she wore, to be honest, but he wanted this to feel special for her.

Her arm was locked with his as he drove the wagon. Every now and then she would sigh. Arthur thought it was because she was happy but the look on her face said something else.

“What is it?” he asked, turning to look at her before looking ahead again.

“You sure we should be doin’ this, Arthur?” She looked around nervously as they got closer to town.

“What you mean?” She turned to him slowly then took her arm from his. “Wait…you ain’t worried ‘bout…”

“Of course I’m worried about that, Arthur. You know that!” She looked at how some people stopped and stared. “I can’t do this. We should stop.”

“No,” he said, urging the horses on. “When you gonna stop carin’ about what other people think?”

“When the color of my skin alone won’t get me killed, that’s when! Now stop!” She stood as if she was going to jump off the wagon and Arthur stopped them quickly.

“You lost your damn mind?”

“I want to go home,” she said, tears filling her eyes. “These people…”

“These people don’t matter. I wanna take my darlin’ to see somethin’ nice so I am. Sit down. It ain’t much further.” She sat back down but kept her head down refusing to look at anything or anyone, even him. When the carriage stopped and he hopped down, she tensed, grabbing the seat tightly. “We’re here.” He held his hand out to her and she eyed it warily. He smiled at her gently and she took it, squeezing a bit.

“You sure about this?” she asked in a whisper.

“Never been more sure about anything.” He released her hand then held his arm out for her. “Ma'am.” She took his arm and a few people walking by started and whispered. “Y'all got a problem with somethin’?” He could feel her squeeze his arm some more, a silent way of telling him to calm down, but he wasn’t having it. “No. I wanna know what the hell the problem is?”

“Arthur…you said I shouldn’t care ‘bout what other people think but look at you…”

“It ain’t right,” he said quietly, turning his attention to her. He let her arm drop as he stepped away from her and begun speaking to the people who decided to stare. “Yeah, she’s with me! Y'all got a problem you can talk to me about it.”

“Arthur!” She grabbed his arm and pulled him away. “Now I think you’re the one that has lost your mind…”

“I always forget…,” he said quietly. “I always forget how different it can be in these towns. They call it civilization but it ain’t real civilized is it?” She shook her head sadly. He tucked his hand under her chin and turned her head so that she was looking at him. In that moment, the sun had hit her just right. Her brown skin seemed to glow more than it already did and her eyes, God her eyes, that whiskey brown that he could get lost in every time he looked at her. They told a story, a story that he was a part of now.

“You wanna leave?” she asked, bringing him back to reality.

“Hell no. You wanna see that movin’ picture so that’s what you’re gonna get.” He took her hand, kissed it, then walked over to the ticket stand. “Two tickets please.”

“Yes sir. Two tickets for you and your…” The man’s words slipped away as he looked up at the pair in front of him.

“My sweetheart,” Arthur finished. “My wife.” She gasped and looked at him. They had agreed to never speak out about that when they were in towns like this, but he just couldn’t help himself. The man slid the tickets to them slowly and Arthur took them with his free hand while running his thumb along the ring on her finger with the other.

“Can’t believe you did that,” she said quietly as they walked in and found some seats.

“I don’t regret it for a minute,” he said as he slipped his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it, her curly flyaways tickling his nose the way he loved. He was tired of hiding, tired of not being true to himself. He loved her and he didn’t care if the world knew.

She was his and he was hers and no type of civilization would ever take that away.


	22. Forbidden (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

You giggled and clapped along to the tune Sean hummed as he showed you how to reel. Before you knew it, he had grabbed you and was spinning you round and round, still humming between his fits of laughter.

“Sean! I can’t do this!” you yelled but he still spun you, making you yelp and laugh loudly. Eventually, he did stop but continued to hold onto you. “You’re a troublemaker,” you said breathlessly, pushing him away.

“That I am,” he admitted. “C'mon…you love it!” He picked up a bottle of beer and raised it to you. “To the best and most beautiful dance partner a man could ask for.”

“Shut up.” You waved your hand at him and he chuckled before walking away to go and cause more mischief. As you turned away, you spotted Arthur looking at you. You waved but he only turned and walked over to the horses.

You looked around then went to meet him. If he heard you approaching, he didn’t acknowledge it, he only continued feeding his horse and mumbling encouraging words to her.

“Hey Arthur,” you said sweetly.

“Hello.” It was cold and not like the way he usually greeted you. The truth was, you two had been seeing quite a lot of each other…in a way no one in the gang really knew about. You both agreed to keep it that way no matter how hard it was.

“How you doin’?” you asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Been better.” Another cold response. He wouldn’t even look at you.

“What’s wrong?” You stepped into his line of sight and he quickly looked away pretending to be busy brushing his horse. “You gonna talk to me or what?”

“I got nothin’ to say.” You rolled your eyes, walked over to him, and snatched the brush out of his hand throwing it as far as you could. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“There ain’t nothin’ wrong with me. I just need to know why you won’t talk to me or even look at me.” When he still wouldn’t answer you shrugged and started walking away.

“His hands were all over you! I can’t keep hidin’ like this…” he whispered angrily behind you. “I know we agreed to keep quiet but part of me wants the world to know you’re mine to stop things like that from happenin’.”

You turned to him, confused. “Whose hands?” You thought and thought and finally realized just what he was talking about. “Wait, you mean Sean? He was showin’ me a dance.”

“Well, I don’t like the way he held you after.” He laughed sadly and shook his head. “I reckon I wanna be the only one holdin’ you like that.”

“Arthur Morgan, I do believe you’re jealous.” He made a dismissive sound and swatted at the air. He now had his back turned so you walked over and wrapped your arms around him as best you could and pressed your head to his back. “You ain’t gotta be jealous.”

“You sure about that?” He sighed and you squeezed him tighter.

“I’m yours whether everyone knows it or not. I’m yours.” You let go of him and he turned to face you. “Don’t you know that?”

He pulled you close and kissed the top of your head. You knew he had been hurt before so he was afraid though he wouldn’t admit it. “Just let me hold you for awhile.” You let him and you listened to the way his heart beat for you.

“You can hold me all you want.”

“Can we tell ‘em?” he asked. “Can we tell ‘em that we’re together…that we love each other? You think that’ll change things?”

“It might but I’m willin’ to take a chance if you are.”

“My life is all about takin’ chances but this…this is the most important one,” he confessed.

“We’re takin’ it together,” you said taking his hand. He looked down at his hand in yours then back at you with a smile. You smiled back. “Always.”

“And forever.”


	23. Anniversary (Arthur Morgan x Black reader)

You stretched and smiled as you woke up to the sun peeking through the curtains. You rolled over and draped your arm over the love of your life while staring at the ring on your finger. It really hadn’t felt like a year. Nothing in your life had ever lasted that long. **  
**

You smiled to yourself then sat up enough to start kissing on Arthur’s chest. He grumbled then took one of of your hands in his. He brought to his lips and kissed it lazily then looked down at you.

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart.” His voice was gruffer than usual and you loved it. He stared at you until you had to look away.

_“What?”_

“Nothin’…I just like lookin’ at you. You know I love the way the sunlight hits you.” He played with your curls, pulling them a little and watching them bounce back. “I ever tell you you got the prettiest hair I ever seen?”

“You tell me all the time,” you said with a sleepy smile.

“Well, that’s ‘cause I like it so much.” He pulled you on top of him fully and kissed you.

“What else do you like about me?” you asked before kissing him again.

“Your skin. I reckon it’s my favorite thing about you.” He ran his hands up and down your back.

You made a face. “My skin has gotten us into a lotta trouble though, ain’t it?”

“Maybe but…we made it this far and we ain’t stoppin’…unless you want to,” he finished, discouraged.

“Arthur, I ain’t goin’ anywhere. We made it a year. A year. And I hope we have many more ahead of us.” You kissed his lips chastely then rolled off the bed, reaching for the chocolates he had bought for you last night.

“Eatin’ chocolate in the mornin’…that ain’t good for ya,” he said even as he sat up so you could feed him one.

“But it’s so good,” you said happily.

“Oh, I know how good chocolate is, Mrs. Morgan…,” he teased and you turned to him.

“ _Arthur Morgan!_ You behave yourself!” You threw one of the chocolates at him and giggled.

“But misbehavin’ is so much fun ‘specially with you.” He pushed you onto your back and held your hands above your head.

“Ain’t we supposed to be goin’ out?” you asked as he stared at your plump lips.

“Yes ma'am.”

“Where we goin’?” You tilted your head and he smiled.

“Ain’t tellin’ you.” He lifted himself off you then got out of bed. “Hurry up and get dressed. We took a bath last night so get to it.”

You threw a pillow at him. “You could ask nicer.”

“Okay then.” He knelt in front of you where you sat on the bed, his union suit only halfway on. “Please get dressed, my love. I got somethin’ special planned.”

You kissed his nose. “Better.” He stood up and finished getting dressed. You noticed how he took a lot more care in how he dressed and styled his hair. “Should I wear my nice dress then?”

“If you don’t mind.” He looked at you through the mirror. “You already know I think you look fine in anything though.”

“I’ll get fancy then.”

“I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be right out here if you need me.” With that, he left and you began getting dressed. When you finished dressing it was time to work on your hair which was not always an easy task. Your hair didn’t fall and flow like white women’s did and it frustrated you. You stared at yourself in the mirror and cried.

“A-Arthur!” you called tearfully and he was in the room immediately. He stood behind you, concern etched on his face. “I wanted to surprise you but…but I need help with my hair.” You looked away from him, embarrassed.

“You look perfect,” he said. He kissed your shoulder then put his hands on them. “What can I do?”

“Well, I’m gonna twist it and I’m gonna need you to pin it. Here.” You handed him a few pins and he watched as you plaited your hair, enthralled. “You look like you’re watchin’ something breathtakin’,” you said.

“I am, ain’t I?” You smiled and your eyes filled with tears again. “None of that. Come on. Tell me where to put these.”

You showed him where to place the pins and he took his job very seriously. “There. How do I look?” You turned to him and clasped your hands together.

“You look…amazin’. Always do. I’m a lucky man.” He kissed you gently then backed away. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” You smiled but your heart was beating out of your chest. Going out in public together had never been an easy task even after all this time. The stares and the pointing didn’t bother Arthur much but, damn, if it didn’t bother you. Women were considered to be beneath their husbands in the first place but you were a black woman and that made you lower than low.

“I got you,” he whispered as you walked arm and arm down the street. “Look at me.” You did. “I’m right by your side. Forever. No matter what.”

“I know,” you said quietly and forgot about the world around you for a moment.

“Almost there,” he reassured and guided you around the corner. “In here.” He held the door open for you then followed you in.

“Ah, a lovely couple here to have their photograph taken? How exciting,” an eccentric man exclaimed.

“Photograph? Arthur…”

“Yes. I wanna have somethin’ of us…together. If you don’t want to…”

“You tryin’ to make me cry again?” You fanned your face and the photographer rushed over to you with a handkerchief.

Arthur looked down at the man and he backed off. He pulled out his own handkerchief. “I hope these are happy tears.”

“They are…I just never had my photograph taken before.”

“Well, me neither so I’ll guess this is another challenge we’ll get through together, hm?” He held out his hand and you took it.

The photographer went through a bunch of different backgrounds and you and Arthur chose a few different poses. His favorite one was the one of you two just holding hands and looking at each other. He made sure you both got a picture to keep.

Back at the hotel, he looked at the picture for awhile before putting it in his journal for safe keeping. You laid on the bed and continued staring at your picture.

“It’s incredible.”

“The picture?” he asked.

“Yes. And you.” You turned to him and he grinned.

“I want this to be our…thing. I want us to do this every year on the same day. That way, we’ll never forget.”

“Arthur, I could never forget you even if I tried.”

This time, his eyes filled with tears. “I am a lucky man.”


	24. Pregnant (Arthur Morgan x Black reader)

You touched your stomach lightly, shocked by what the doctor had just told you. It’s not that you didn’t think it was a possibility, it was more the fact that it was real now. You were pregnant and that was that. How were you going to tell Arthur? How would he take this news?

You had both agreed to wait awhile before starting a family. The gang was no more, but Arthur wanted to get a bit more settled before anything like this happened. Plus, you had your own problems with it. People hardly accepted you for what you were-a black woman. They took even less kindly to the fact that you were with a white man, one that was head over heels for you. Now you were going to bring a mixed race baby into this world…a world that was hardly ready for such things.

The entire ride back, you kept a hand on your stomach and remained lost in thought. You were afraid, terrified. And Arthur would surely know that something was wrong.

As you rode up, he walked out to meet you with a smile brighter than the sun could ever be. He had always told you that you were the only reason he ever smiled anymore.

“You took longer than I expected. Everything okay?” he asked as he helped you down from the horse. You told him you were going into town for supplies.

“Yeah,” you lied, “Everything is just fine.” He looked into your eyes and furrowed his brow but you walked away before he could look too deeply. “Gonna start dinner.”

Arthur watched as you moved around the kitchen avoiding his gaze as well as you could. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms and you knew what that meant. You reached up into the cupboard for something but he came over and grabbed it easily and placed it on the table.

“You ain’t lookin’ at me. You finally realize how ugly I am or somethin’?” You could feel his eyes on you even as you turned your back to him.

“Don’t be silly, Arthur,” you said quietly, tears filling your eyes. “You ain’t…you ain’t ugly,” you cried and he was behind you in a flash.

“What is it? What happened? Did someone hurt you?” You shook your head and finally turned to him so he could hug you properly. “You gonna tell me what’s wrong? You got me real worried now.”

“I’m so scared. I don’t want you to hate me.” You held onto his shirt, breathing in his scent.

“I could never hate you, you know that.” He rubbed your back and kissed the top of your head.

“Arthur… **I’m pregnant**. I know we said we would wait and this ain’t a great time for us…’specially for me…oh God. Please don’t be mad at me.” You cried harder unable to even look into his eyes.

He held you at arm’s length until you looked at him. “You serious?” He looked down at your stomach. “You ain’t kiddin’?” He was angry. You knew it.

“I’m sorry,” you repeated quietly.

“You…you’re havin’ a baby. We’re havin’ a baby?” He chuckled then his face fell and he backed away from you as if he was afraid he’d hurt you.

“Arthur…”

“I can’t be a father.”

“I know this isn’t what you wanted…” You turned away from him, head lowered.

“I don’t mean like that. I meant, well, you know I lost my boy…my only child a long time ago and I guess I never really forgave myself for it.” His voice cracked and you turned to him, concerned. “How am I gonna do this?”

You walked over to him and took his hand. “You’re gonna do this with me. We’re gonna do this together.”

“What if I can’t protect you–the both of you? What if it happens–”

You put a finger over his lips and shook your head. “It ain’t gonna happen.”

“It ain’t gonna be easy,” he warned and you wiped away the one tear that fell from his eye.

“Nothin’ worth somethin’ is ever easy, Arthur. I’m just as afraid as you are. We’re bringin’ a baby into a world where they may never be accepted. People don’t even accept me as a person and now I gotta pass this on to this poor child…” You covered your face and Arthur held you.

“This child, _our_ child, will be loved more than anything in this world. You know why? ‘Cause his ma and pa fought through so much for each other and we’re only gonna pass that love on. We both been through hell and back and at the end of it, we got each other. That means somethin’, don’t it?” He looked down at you and you stood on your tiptoes to kiss him.

“How do you do that?” you asked.

“Do what?”

“You always say the right thing. You make me feel like I can do anything.”

“That’s ‘cause you can and if someone don’t let you, well, I’ll just have to kill ‘em.” He sounded serious but the smile on his face made you laugh. “Really though, I would do anything for you–the both of you.”

“If the baby’s a boy I think we should name him Isaac and if it’s a girl she can be Eliza.” You took his hand and placed it on your stomach. When you looked up at him, his lip trembled slightly and he sniffled. “How does that sound?”

“Sounds just fine to me.”


	25. Run Away (Arthur Morgan x Black reader)

Arthur watched, awestruck, as you rode confidently beside him. Your brown skin always seemed to catch the light just right whether it was in the sunlight, moonlight, candlelight. He just couldn’t help watching you. He always chuckled when you turned to him and asked him what he was looking at. The answer was you. It would always be you. **  
**

This time when you turned to him, you only smiled and all he could do was smile back. You were the only one who made him smile that way.

“Hey, Arthur,” you called to him softly.

“Yeah?” he responded, hypnotized by your voice.

“Remember when you told me that my skin reminded you of the chocolates you ate as a lil boy?” You giggled at the look of horror on his face.

“You ain’t ever gonna let me forget that, huh?” He shook his head and was glad for the darkness because you couldn’t see how red his face was. “Wasn’t sure if you were gonna punch me in the face or what.”

“I didn’t but I sure did laugh at you.” And now you were laughing again. You both were. God, did he love that laugh. So carefree and harmonious like the angels themselves were singing. It wasn’t often you two got a chance to laugh like this or even spend time together. Arthur was grateful for any time he got with you.

“Wanna stop here? We can make camp for the night.” You nodded and Arthur got down from his horse quickly so he could rush over and help you down. He loved helping you down because you always gave him a kiss after and tonight was no different, but the kiss seemed to last a little longer and took a little more of his breath away.

You set up camp as Arthur started the fire and made something for you to eat. You hummed to yourself and he caught on and began singing along. He wasn’t much of a singer but with you, he could do anything.

As you finished eating and the fire began to die down, he held you close and you curled up against him. “I wish we could stay like this forever. Just me and you. Livin’ off the land ‘til we eventually settle down somewhere and build our own cottage or somethin’…” Your words drifted off and you shrugged.

“Why can’t we?” he asked and you pulled back from him to look him in the eye. “I mean it.” He turned to you fully and took your hands in his. “ **Let’s run away from here.** Just you and me. We’ll go somewhere nobody can find us.”

You blinked a few times as your eyes filled with tears. His hands shook ever so slightly as they held yours. He kissed your hands then put them on his chest where you could feel his heart beating faster than it should be. He was nervous. He was scared. He was in love with you. Madly.

“Okay,” you said quietly while nodding. “Okay.” He sighed and closed his eyes before reaching up to wipe your tears away. He cupped your face and kissed you softly. He kept his eyes closed long after the kiss was over and licked his lips. “What is it?”

“Tastes just like the chocolates I ate when I was a boy.” He opened one eye and gauged your reaction. When he saw that your body was shaking with laughter he began laughing too and he held you close.

When you went to bed that night, Arthur fell asleep first and you watched him. You had never trusted someone as much as you trusted him and you doubt you ever would. He would go to the ends of the earth for you and you would do the same for him.

You could do anything as long as he was by your side.


	26. Kissing Prompt #50 (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

You waited by the window all day just so you wouldn’t miss him approaching. Every sound you heard outside had you looking up from your book–so much so that you eventually gave up trying to read.

“Where are you, Arthur?” you said to yourself. He told you what he had to do wouldn’t take all day but now the sun was setting and there was no sign of him. You hated that you always thought the worst but you couldn’t help but to worry about the man you loved.

You forced yourself to start dinner as a distraction but even then you turned to the window whenever you could. You were bent over looking in the oven when he finally walked in and you jumped out of your skin.

“Arthur!” You stood up straight and put a hand over your heart. “Why do you always do that?” you asked angrily but you ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He caught you easily and buried his face in your neck. “I was worried.”

“I’m here now, sweetheart.” And now that he was you never wanted him to let go.

“You said it wouldn’t take you long,” you whined. He pulled away to look into your eyes. You could tell he felt bad. “ Did somethin’ happen?”

“Nothin’ bad,” he promised while placing you back on your feet. “I actually got what I needed pretty easy. I just couldn’t come back to you ‘til I was ready though.”

“Till you were ready? Ready for what?”

“You might wanna sit down,” he suggested then shook his head. “Nah, that’s stupid. You gotta be standin’.”

“Arthur…what the hell is goin’ on?”

He turned his back to you and took a few deep breaths then began pacing. “You ain’t under any obligation to say yes to me. Don’t feel like you have to.”

“Arthur! You’re scarin’ me.”

“Aw hell. Okay.” He dropped to his knee and reached into his coat to pull something out. “Marry me?”

“I…”

“You ain’t gotta say yes, okay? But you gotta say somethin’ or else I might just keel over and die right here.”

“Of course I’ll marry you, you fool,” you cried. He slid the ring on your finger and all you could do was stare at it. “This what took you so long?” You sniffled and laughed.

“No. That was the easy part.” He stood up. “I was so damn nervous. I thought you were gonna laugh in my face. So I rode a lil more to give myself time to prepare.”

“That’s…precious.” You cupped his face then kissed him. He smiled against your lips before kissing back. “My Arthur,” you whispered then kissed his lips once more before kissing down to his jaw then his neck which you knew he enjoyed very much.

“Mm darlin’,” he said in a strained voice. When you wouldn’t stop he groaned and squeezed you against him. “That’s enough…” he breathed before pulling you away, “…for now.”

“What? Can’t I kiss my husband-to-be?” You leaned in to kiss on his neck again but he stopped you.

“You can give me all the kisses you want later… ‘specially the ones like that. Right now…I think somethin’ is burnin’.” He lifted his head and sniffed the air.

“Shit!” You ran to the oven and grab a rag to pull out the dinner. “You distracted me,” you scolded but smiled.

He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you while swaying slowly. “A good distraction?”

You looked down at your ring. “The best.” You turned while he was still holding you and began kissing his neck and jaw again.

He swallowed hard before growling and pushing you back gently. “Who’s distractin’ who now?” he asked in a husky voice.

“Fine.” You rolled your eyes. “Savin’ it for later.”

“I guess you can say it’s gonna be dessert.” He winked before grabbing the plates and setting the table. You watched as he moved with a sort of pep in his step. He was definitely the only man you could see yourself spending the rest of your life with.


	27. Kissing Prompt #25 (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy - OC)

“Did you hear that?” Belle asks Arthur as they ride side-by-side. The sky had been grey all day, but he still suggested that they go riding just for some time alone.

“Hear what?” Arthur looks at her then looks around for whatever she was talking about.

“The thunder. Did you hear the thunder?” She looks up at the sky hoping that the thunder would sound again so Arthur could hear it.

“I didn’t hear a thing. You sure that’s what you heard?”

“I know what thunder sounds like, Arthur. It’s been looking like it’s going to storm all day.” She grips her reins nervously and Arthur puts a hand over hers. She was used to that now. They grew closer over the months she had spent with the gang. In fact, they were all her family now but Arthur, well, he was something more. “Should we stop?”

“If we stop here we’re gonna get caught in this storm that you think is comin’. Nah, let’s ride a lil more. We’re almost in town.” Arthur smiles to reassure her but she still didn’t feel too safe. Suddenly, thunder rumbles again and this time she was sure Arthur heard it.

“See?”

“It sounds far off. We got time to get somewhere safe.” The skies open up then and Arthur curses loudly. Belle gives him her ‘I told you so’ look. “Save it,” he shouts before looking off into the distance. “Let’s get goin’!”

She rides faster than she ever has and Arthur keeps looking back to check on her. She shakes her hair out of her face and notices a small shack up ahead. “Arthur!” He looks at her and she points.

“Okay then!” He heads for the shack and Belle follows. They hitch the horses quickly and Arthur has to break the door in with his shoulder in order to get inside. When they finally do, Belle walks around looking at the things that were abandoned while hugging herself. “You gonna say it now or wait til later?”

“Say what, Arthur?” She feigns innocence.

“That you were right and I was wrong.” He runs his hand through his hair to smooth it back out of his face then shakes the water off his hands. His shirt was stuck to him now and was so thin that it was almost see through and Belle certainly took notice.

“What makes you think I was even going to say that?” She smiles slyly and stands in front of him.

“I know you very well now, Miss Belle.” He walks to the window and looks out. “It ain’t lettin’ up.”

“We might be stuck here awhile.” She hugs herself tighter and Arthur walks over to rub her arms. “Got a little chill,” she says awkwardly.

“Yeah.”

She watches as the water from his hair drips down his face, over his lips, and down his chin to his neck. “You got a little something…” She reaches up and wipes away a drop of water before it rolls down his cheek. Arthur turns and kisses her palm and she gasps.

“Miss Belle…”

“Arthur…” She closes her eyes and he kisses her. She runs her hands through his wet hair and he groans. He backs her up until she hits a wall and even then he still doesn’t pull away. And she doesn’t want him to. It’s hard to tell whose hair and skin the water was dripping from now but it didn’t seem to matter. They were lost in the kiss that had been lingering between them for so long. This kiss that should have happened long ago was now real and nothing was going to stop them.

Arthur’s hands stay, respectfully, on her back while her hands stay threaded in his hair. A small puddle forms between them at their feet. The rain beat down on the roof and the thunder rumbles again and again but all they can hear is the thundering of their hearts. He pulls away first, out of breath, face flushed, and almost in shock. Belle stands there and just looks at him–hair tousled, flustered…and he had never looked better. She was on him again in a flash.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” she asks between kisses that Arthur was reluctant to pull away from again.

“Wasn’t sure…wasn’t sure you wanted me to,” he breathes then captures her lips again cautiously running his tongue along her bottom lip. He gasps as she lets him slip it into her mouth and he feels her tongue against his. “Think we’re gonna be stuck here for awhile,” he warns, his lips brushing against hers.

“Good,” she whispers.


	28. Kiss Prompt #19 (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

When you first met Arthur you thought he was gruff and mean. He really never paid much attention to you and when he did it was only to greet you. You tried many times to joke around with him and even flirt a little but he always brushed you off in one way or another.

So you gave up. Or at least you pretended you did. You did your best to ignore him and you were doing a damn good job but at night things were different. When you slept, you dreamt of him and in those dreams he let you in. That brick wall around his heart had finally came down and he allowed himself to love again and for once in his life he loved _himself_.

You eventually figured out that he acted that way towards you because he called himself protecting you. He believed that he was only capable of causing pain but, _God_ , how badly you wanted to show him that he was capable of so much more.

He found you one day sitting by your favorite tree staring up at the sky. The moon was full and the stars twinkled brilliantly making you smile. How nice it would be to dance with him under nature’s chandelier.

“What’s got you smilin’ like that?” he asked and you cut your eyes at him before looking back at the sky.

“I’m thinkin’ about how nice it’d be to dance with someone under the stars.” You looked at him but now he was looking at the sky, contemplating.

“No good’ll come from you fallin’ in love with me,” he said suddenly. “I ain’t good for you. Hell, I ain’t good for nobody.”

“It ain’t fair…you makin’ a decision like that for me, Arthur.” You told yourself you wouldn’t cry but it bothered you so much. “Why do you treat yourself so bad?”

“I deserve it.” His voice sounded so sad that you had to look at him to make sure he hadn’t been crying. “All the pain I caused…there ain’t nothin’ good about me.”

“Goddamn it, Arthur!” You stormed up to him and he actually backed up a bit. “You fight yourself every damn day, don’t you? You fight me. You fight everyone who thinks, who _knows_ there’s some good in you.”

“Can’t you see that’s all I’m good at? Fightin’…killin’…”

“No. That’s bullshit and you know it,” you snapped and he stared at you, shocked. “There’s more to you but you won’t let him out. He’s here.” You put a hand over his heart and he sighed. It was beating fast as if he was nervous or…

He kissed you and your eyes widened before they closed. When you tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled away and looked off to the side, ashamed.

“Sorry. Damn.” He put a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. “Sorry,” he repeated.

“Don’t be. I-I want you to do it again. Please?” You turned his head so he would look at you. “I’ve been waitin’ so long for you to do that. I even dreamed about it.”

He touched your face and you reached up to hold onto his hand. He leaned in to kiss you again but was still hesitant. “Are you sure you want this? You want me? I ain’t done this in awhile and…” You nodded and this time you kissed him. He was tense at first but eventually he relaxed and wrapped his arms around you. You were to close to him that if he squeezed any tighter you might become one and you realized that you were just fine with that.

“You ain’t never gettin’ rid of me, Arthur Morgan,” you said breathlessly when he finally pulled back.

“That a promise?” he asked still holding onto you.

“You bet your ass it is.”

He smiled before kissing you again. That night, not only did your dreams come true but his did too.


	29. Touch (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

“Evenin’ Arthur,” you said quietly as you walked over to the table he sat at. He had been writing and looked up at you, distracted. “I’m sorry for interruptin’.”

“You’re alright,” he said sighing then closing his journal. He ran a hand over his face as you sat across from him.

“I am but are you?” you asked. “You need to get some rest.”

“No time for that,” he murmured and you could tell he was hiding something. You stared at him until he shifted uncomfortably and looked away. “I been havin’ these…dreams.”

“What kinda dreams?” You stood and walked over to sit beside him.

“Bad ones. I’m always dyin’ in ‘em but I can’t see who or what kills me. I can’t help but think it’s someone close to us.” His hand was balled up in a fist on the table as he spoke, his knuckles turning white.

You reached out to touch it but looked at him first. **“Can I touch you?”**

“What?” he asked, confused. He looked down at your hand reaching out to his. He nodded once and you placed your hand on his. It immediately relaxed and you smiled. “You didn’t have to ask to do that,” he said.

“Course I did.” You ran your thumbs over his knuckles and he turned his hand to lace his fingers with yours.

“This okay?” he asked and you nodded.

“Those dreams you’re havin’ they ain’t gonna come true. I’m gonna make sure they don’t.” You smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

“Well, I ain’t so scared anymore.”

“Good.” You sat silently for a moment and moved closer to him. “I’m gonna touch you again, okay?” You lifted your hand and Arthur watched it cautiously. You touched his face and his eyes closed. “This okay?”

“Yeah,” he whispered. “More than okay.”

You two sat that way for a little while then went your separate ways. That night, you slept better than you ever had.

That night, there were no bad dreams.


	30. Kiss Prompt #19 (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy - OC)

Arthur was ashamed. **  
**

The way he thought about Miss Belle, about kissing her and holding her close, kept him far away from her. He knew she would eventually catch on and ask him what was going on but for now he would hide and keep his thoughts to himself.

He watched her from his tent in silence. His journal was open on his lap as he sketched her helping Mr. Pearson cook for the camp. She had settled in wonderfully even if she wasn’t used to this kind of life and Arthur protected her with everything he had. She kept telling him that she didn’t need protecting, that she could take care of herself but he felt like he had to. She looked up from the pot suddenly and directly at him. Arthur’s heart stopped and he turned away quickly, dropping the pencil. He hated how flustered she made him with just one look let alone when she spoke to him.

When he looked up again, she was walking towards him and his heart nearly beat out of his chest. He slid his journal under his blanket and stood to greet her, taking his hat off.

“Hey Arthur,” she said with that voice that could turn any hardened man into butter.

“Miss Belle,” he said quietly, “How are you, ma'am?”

“I’d be better if you stop calling me ‘ma'am’.” She told him that multiple times but he just couldn’t help it.

“I know. I’m sorry, Miss Belle.”

“Always the gentleman,” she teased and he smiled sheepishly. _If only she could read my thoughts…_ Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and Arthur found himself staring at them. He wondered how they would feel against his. He could picture it. They were certainly soft and warm and she was probably an experienced kisser that could put him to shame…

“Arthur, are you feeling okay?” she asked, touching his arm. _When did she get so close?_

“Gettin’ lost in my thoughts. I apologize,” he said, grasping his hat tightly.

“What goes on in that head of yours, Mr. Morgan?”

 _Kissin’ you_ , he thought. _Holdin’ you and never lettin’ you go_. “Nothin’ important. I’m sure your thoughts are much more interestin’.” She shook her head making her full, brown curls swing and bounce in a way that had captured his heart long ago. “You keepin’ secrets?” he asked.

“Aren’t we all?” She smiled at him and suddenly there wasn’t one secret he would keep from her. He would tell her anything and everything…except how he truly felt about her. “Arthur…” She moved closer and his heart beat faster.

“Yes, Miss Belle?” He played with the rim of his hat nervously. Hopefully she hadn’t noticed.

“Take a walk with me?” She held out her arm and he immediately held his out so she could hold onto him. This was the closest they had ever been and her scent enveloped him in a wave of happiness. She was something pure in this horrible world.

He walked her outside and she looked to the setting sun and the colors of the sky. “You all right?” he asked, tapping her hand lightly.

“Never better. Come on,” she said, leading him along the path and into the trees. He felt like a schoolboy doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. She giggled and he couldn’t help but to chuckle along with her.

“Where we goin’?” he finally asked when she only led him deeper into the trees. He looked up and could hardly see the sky when he looked back down, Belle was looking at him.

“Arthur…I would like it if you kissed me.”

That took his breath away. He opened and closed his mouth without a sound. What was he doing? This was his dream come true and yet he was standing here gasping for air like a fish out of water.

“Kiss you?” he asked. Yes, you fool, that’s what she said.

“If you want to. I’ve been thinking about it for quite awhile,” she confessed. Arthur just couldn’t believe it.

“Well, Miss Belle, you may be surprised to know that I been thinkin’ about it too.” He laughed shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well…” She moved closer to him, so close he could feel the warmth radiating from her. So close he could breathe in her wonderful scent that somehow stayed with her no matter what.

He leaned in and she stood on her tiptoes to meet his lips faster. He knew he should close his eyes but he couldn’t stop looking at her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a contented sigh that gave him butterflies. Her lips were just as soft as he imagined and his arms wrapped around her…but he pulled away quickly.

“Arthur, what's…”

“You sure you want to do this?” he asked but before he could speak again she had wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought her lips to his. This time he was the one to sigh. This time the kiss grew in intensity. His eyes closed and she pressed herself against in a way a woman hadn’t done in a very long time. Her tongue slipped into his mouth so he did the same, hoping she would be okay with that. He gasped when her fingers raked through his hair. He had been holding her so tightly that her feet were no longer touching the ground.

They were both hesitant to pull away. Arthur rested his forehead against hers as he caught his breath. “Never thought I’d say someone took my breath away but…”

“You took mine away as soon as I laid eyes on you,” she confessed. “You were wearing that blue coat and looked like you would rather have been anywhere but there. You had the meanest look on your face but…I saw a gentleness there. You didn’t have to save my life but you did and I’m afraid I’ll never be able to repay you for that.”

“You keep kissin’ me like that…,” he started before they both began laughing. “Seriously…you don’t owe me nothin’, Miss Belle.”

“We just kissed and you’re still calling me 'Miss’.” She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

He still held her close and played with the brown curls that framed her face. “What you want me to call you?”

“I want you to call me Belle. Just Belle.” She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes as he rubbed her back.

“Okay then…Belle.” Arthur loved the way her name sounded so he repeated it. _“Belle.”_

She sighed happily and thanked him quietly. “That’s all I ever wanted.”

He looked down at the top of her head but didn’t speak. When he looked up, he smiled and thanked whoever might be up there. He thanked them for giving him what he was missing, what he thought he may never get again. He thanked them for bringing him someone he could see himself growing old with.

_It was all he ever wanted._


	31. Morning Sex (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader) *NSFW*

You stretch and sigh, waking to the bright sun shining through the somewhat dirty window. This wasn’t some fancy hotel but you felt like a million bucks waking up next to the man you love. You are happy and sated, especially after last night. There was a pleasurable soreness between your legs and you bite your lip thinking about the way Arthur made love to you last night. You two had done it plenty of times before but last night was different, intense. Maybe it was because you had finally got some time alone, like, really alone. Other times were rushed because you were never sure when someone would turn up but last night he was able to take his time with you, gently and roughly. **  
**

Arthur mumbles in his sleep beside you and you turn to look at him. You reach out and touch the scar on his chin gently before leaning in to kiss it. “Arthur,” you call quietly, trailing your hand down his chest and stopping at his happy trail. He grunts but his eyes are still closed. “Arthur…” You move your hand lower, wrapping it around his semi-hard cock.

“Darlin’…,” he says in a groggy voice. “What are you… _damn_ …” His hips arch off the bed slightly as you begin stroking him. He looks at you and grabs the back of your head to bring your lips to his before looking down at your hand sliding along his length.

“Mornin’, my love,” you say before squeezing him lightly and making him groan. You feel him throb in your hand and you stroke quickly a few times before he cries out. He thrusts into your hand but you remove it quickly.

“What in the hell?” he asks through gritted teeth. “Damn woman… **you got no idea what you do to me.** ”

“What _do_ I do to you, Mr. Morgan?” you ask innocently, your hand itching to touch him even though you just stopped.

He looks down at the tented sheet then back at you. “I ain’t gonna answer that…”

“Well, you should feel what you do to me.” You take his hand and slide it under the sheets and between your legs. In the sunlight, you can see the pink on his cheeks clearly. “You blushin’?” you tease with a giggle. Before you can tease him more, he runs a finger over your bundle of nerves and you gasp.

“Maybe I am but ain’t nothin’ gonna stop me from hearin’ those sounds you make.” He leans over and kisses you repeatedly, pulling away before you can deepen it each time. You whimper against his lips as he slides a thick finger into you.

“Oh God…Arthur. I need you to…to…” You moan loudly closing your legs around his hand.

“To what, darlin’?” He moves his finger faster then eases another one inside of you. You spread your legs again and place your hand over his, loving the friction against your clit.

“I need you…to fuck me,” you say quietly, hiding your face in his chest.

“None of that. Look at me.” You look at him with big, innocent eyes. “Show me what you want. Take what you want.” He pulls his fingers out of you slowly and brings them to his lips tasting them happily. You push him gently so he is flat on his back and you climb on top of him. He breathes heavier, faster, and his hands explore every inch of your body. His eyes can’t seem to stay in one place and it’s almost as if he’s never seen you naked before. “I ain’t used to seein’ you with the light shinin’ on you this way. You’re like an angel…”

“I’m afraid we’re about to do somethin’ that ain’t very godly…but I should tell you, you look ridiculously handsome from this angle.”

He sits up to kiss you. “You sayin’ I ain’t handsome all the other times?”

“You’re handsome all the time, fool.” You laugh then slip a hand between your bodies to take his hardness into your hand. It seems you were taking too long for him because he looks down and thrusts himself up into you. “Jesus…” you gasp.

“Thought you said this wasn’t godly,” he says with a smile. The smile on his face quickly turns into a look of concentration…and pleasure. He’s biting on his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. His hands move from your hips to your ass and he squeezes, helping you move up and down on him. He lays his head on your chest and pulls you tightly against him but you want to look into his eyes.

“Look at me, Arthur.” You run your fingers through his hair and pull gently so that his head is tilted up. Ever since you had mentioned how much you liked his hair, he let it grow longer and you had to say you loved it. Every time you pull a little, he hisses in pleasure and you wonder if you’ve discovered another favorite of his. His cheeks are completely rosy now and you place a kiss on both then on his chin.

He seems to have gotten lost in you, his eyes never leaving yours. He is hypnotized by pleasure, by you. When he lifts his hand to your face, you think he’s going to touch your cheek, but he runs his thumb over you lips instead. You open your mouth and let him slip it in, biting softly before sucking it. He watches it slide in and out of your mouth and times each thrust with it. He’s moving faster now, and harder, and you can’t seem to keep his thumb in your mouth with how much you’re calling out for him.

“You want it again?” he whispers and it takes you by surprise. You never expected Arthur to talk that way even if it wasn’t the dirtiest thing you ever heard.

“Yeah, I want it,” you say before he stops and flips you onto your back and thrusts into you with no hesitation. You touch yourself, rubbing your clit in tight, fast circles and he watches. He can feel you squeezing around him and his thrusts falter for a moment before he gains control again. But as soon as he gets control again, you throw your head back and call out his name, coming around him. Your hips lift to meet his and he loses control without trying to get it back this time.

Your hands are pinned above your head and he makes the most beautiful sounds as he takes his pleasure. His hair hangs in his face and swings with each wild thrust. Each of his moans gets louder and longer as he gets closer until he says your name over and over again then throws his head back and shouts something incoherent. His thrusts slow to a stop but you can still feel the muscles in his thighs twitch, his hips moving involuntarily as he empties himself completely inside of you. He stays inside of you until he’s sure he’s done then rolls to the side of you breathing hard.

Your body is limp and sensitive and you love it. You close your legs quickly and roll over to look at him, disheveled and handsome as ever. “I guess you showed me exactly what I do to you,” you say sheepishly, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Yeah, guess so…but there’s somethin’ else too…” He takes your hand and kisses it before pulling you close so you can lay on his chest.

“What’s that?”

“You make me fall in love with you more each day.” He breathes evenly now but his heart is still pounding.

“Good. Can’t have you fallin’ outta love with me,” you say.

“That ain’t possible. You ain’t never gonna have to worry about that.”


	32. A Wild One (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

“Ain’t you had enough?” Arthur asks as you down yet another shot of whiskey. You make a face and shake your head as it burns going down. Arthur chuckles and admires you even if you are three sheets to the wind.

“Why ain’t you drinkin’?” you slur leaning closer to him and nearly falling off your stool.

“‘Cause I gotta keep an eye on you, that’s why. You about done?” He rolls his eyes when you hold a finger up to him and call for another shot. Arthur turns to the bartender and glares. “I think she’s had enough.”

“As long as she’s payin’ I don’t care how much she drinks.” The bartender pours you another shot but this time Arthur snatches it up before you can grab it.

“Hey!” You pout and Arthur stands holding his hands out to help you to the floor. You slap his hands away and nearly fall over. “I can do it.” You stumble to the door and Arthur walks closely behind you, arms up just in case.

“This is the funniest damn thing I ever seen,” he teases and you look back at him and stick out your tongue. A man coming into the saloon runs into you accidentally but in your drunken state you immediately become aggressive.

“Watch where you’re goin’, you damn fool!” you sputter, eyeing the man. He was at least a foot taller. You poke at his chest and the man laughs. “Ain’t nothin’ funny. I’m gonna-” Suddenly, Arthur moves in front of you, apologizes to the man then turns to you. “What?”

“You lost your damn mind? Let’s go.” He grabs your arm but you snatch it back. “Fine.” He turns to you then picks you up and throws you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Arthur! **Put me down!** ” You punch and slap at his back but he keeps walking towards the hotel like he’s not carrying a screaming drunk woman. He walks into the hotel to a bunch of funny looks but he continues up the stairs and into the room he bought earlier. “Put…me…down!” you holler once more before he drops you on the bed unceremoniously causing you to bounce.

“Stop hollerin’!”

“No! I don’t need you carryin’ me around like that!”

“You sure? If I didn’t you’d probably be face down in the mud and horseshit right about now.” He grabs your arms gently and makes you sit up, swinging your legs so they’re hanging off the bed. He removes your boots then lays you down again. “You need sleep.”

“Don’t tell me what I need,” you say stubbornly. You watch, unfocused, as he pulls the suspenders off his shoulders and lets them hang at his sides. He kicks off his boots and you feel the bed dip which makes your head spin. “I don’t feel so good,” you groan.

“You don’t say.” Arthur turns to your disheveled form then reaches out to tuck a loose strand of her behind your ear. “You ain’t gonna wanna drink for awhile when you wake up. Trust me.” He unbuttons his shirt, tosses it somewhere, then lays down. Even in your drunken state you can appreciate and admire him.

“Hold me…”

“Get over here, woman.” He pulls you closer and you lay your head on his chest. “You’re gonna drive me crazy one day, you know that?”

“You gonna leave me when I do?” you ask, playing with his chest hair.

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere I promise you that.” He kisses your forehead and rubs your back. “Get some sleep.”

You close your eyes almost immediately and nuzzle his chest. “I love you,” you mumble as your breathing becomes more even.

“I love you, my wild woman,” you hear Arthur say before you give into sleep.


	33. Kiss Prompt #8 (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy - OC)

Belle was almost asleep by the time the wagon stopped moving. Arthur drops the reins and walks over to her side quickly.

“Let me help you down,” he says confidently, holding his hand out to her.

Belle rolls her eyes and takes it, smiling at his chivalry. “You know, I’m quite capable of getting down from the wagon. I’ve done it plenty of times now.”

“Yes, I know, but…”

“I think you just like holding my hand,” she teases.

“Maybe so. That a problem?” He drops her hand and she looks confused for a moment before he grabs her by the waist and spins her around before placing her on her feet lightly. Her squeals attract some attention but he didn’t care. Let them all stare.

“ _Arthur_!” She hits his chest with the back of her hand playfully while laughing. He immediately takes her hand and kisses it. He would always marvel at how her skin stayed so soft. “Ever the romantic.”

“I ain’t romantic,” he snaps.

“Oh, but you are.” She takes her hand from his and walks into the general store. Arthur follows quietly and watches as she picks things up here and there, mumbling to herself every now and then. He loves watching her. The last five or six pages of his journal had been sketches of her doing every day things. He wanted to remember it all.

“Should we get strawberries? I’ve had a craving for them recently,” she says.

“Yeah sure.” He didn’t think much of her cravings. Everyone had those every now and again, didn’t they? It was a little odd that things she used to eat made her sick now…

“Arthur, I need some help.”

He rushes over and takes most of the things from her hands. “You sure we need all of this?” he asks placing the things in front of the clerk.

“It’s better to be safe than sorry.” She pulls out her money pouch but Arthur quickly steps in front of her and pays for the groceries. “Arthur Morgan…”

“You can buy me a drink,” he jokes. After the things are paid for, he carries them to the wagon and sets them down. “Let’s get you back to camp. You’re lookin’ real tired.”

“I’ve been feeling pretty run down lately. I don’t know why.” She touches her stomach and stops in her tracks.

“What is it? You gonna be sick?” Arthur asks, worried.

“N-no. I just….never mind.” She laughs and Arthur helps her up before climbing up himself. She immediately lays her head on his shoulder and hums a song. “Why don’t you sing more?” she asks.

He scoffs. “That ain’t a good idea, that’s why.”

“I think you have a lovely voice.”

“I think we need to take you to the doctor and get your ears checked.” She nudges him and he chuckles. “There ain’t nothin’ lovely about me.”

She sits up and he knows he’s about to be chewed out. “You are lovely in more ways than you think. From your hair to your eyes to that scar on your chin…” He touches it gently and Belle continues. “You arms. Your hands.” At that, she takes his hands in hers and brings them to her lips. She places a bunch of kisses on them and Arthur feels a tightness in his chest. She brings his hands to her cheek and closes her eyes.

Arthur clears his throat. “I…I ain’t gonna be able to drive these horses if you keep that up.” He looks straight ahead hoping that she can’t seen the tears shining in his eyes.

“You’re lovely because you love me without caring what people say about us…about me and the color of my skin…”

“Darlin’…”

“I know. I just…well…I love you, Arthur. I really do.”

“And I love you.” He checks the road ahead to make sure it’s clear before turning to give her a quick kiss. “Now go on and rest on me again.”

She lays her head on his shoulder and hums again and this time he sings along.


	34. Movie (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

After a long day, there was nothing like hiding away in your tent and reading a book. Either that or talk to Arthur but he wasn’t around right now. No one seems to know where he went and you can only hope he’s okay. You let yourself get lost in the story so that you didn’t worry too much.

“What’re you all dressed up for, Arthur?” you hear John ask and you immediately put your book down.

“None of your damn business,” Arthur responds. He sounds as if he’s making his way to your tent but you could be wrong. When he clears his throat and calls your name, you realize that you were right all along. “You there?” he asks.

“I’m here. You can come in.” You stand quickly, smoothing your dress and your hair. Your eyes widen when you see why John had asked what he asked. Arthur seems to have gotten a haircut and taken a trip to the tailor. He was always handsome, of course, but you had never seen him quite like this. Surely this wasn’t for you. Maybe it was for that woman that you wished he would just stay away from. Maybe he was in here to ask for advice. Your face gave you away and Arthur furrows his brow.

“What you lookin’ so upset for? You don’t like it, huh?” He looks down at his clothes and fixes his hair a bit. “Thought I’d try somethin’ new but maybe it ain’t for me.”

“No! I mean…it ain’t that. You look really damn good actually,” you blurt out and immediately close your eyes. “I only meant…why do you all of the sudden wanna try somethin’ new?”

“No reason really…I just…wanted to…”

“Wanted to what? Is this about…her?” you ask, not sure if you really want to hear the answer.

“Nah, it’s about you. I wanted to ask you somethin’?” He taps his foot nervously then rubs the back of his neck.

“Well?”

 **“Do you wanna go see one of them movin’ pictures with me?”** So that was it. Arthur Morgan had got all fancy to ask you out.

“Really? I would love that, Arthur. When?”

“We can go now. I can’t see myself stayin’ this nice for another day,” he jokes and you giggle. A sound which is like music to his ears but you didn’t know that.

“If you give me a little time to change…”

“Course…I’ll, uh, I’ll see to the horses.” He leaves quickly and you begin changing as fast as you can, putting on your favorite dress that you saved for special occasions. You step out of your tent and feel a bunch of eyes on you.

“What y'all starin’ at?”

“You got a new beau we don’t know about?” Karen asks.

“I might do,” you say and walk away. Chances are they know exactly who you’re going out with. You meet Arthur at the wagon and he nearly drops the horse brush when he looks at you. “How do I look?”

“Mighty fine, ma'am. Mighty fine. C'mon.” He helps you up into the wagon then climbs up himself. “Shouldn’t take us too long,” he says before spurring the horses on.

********

Once in town, Arthur takes you directly to the theatre and buys the tickets. He tells you to pick the seats and you choose some that were a little further away from the rest of the people. You stare up at the screen then look over at Arthur who seems to be more taken with you than the picture.

“You’re starin’,” you tease.

“I apologize…but not really.” He smirks and you can only smile back. You eventually sit back and the seats are so close that you are sure you can feel his body heat…or are you just imagining things. Arthur shifts nervously and you look over at him. He seems to move his hand away quickly.

“You look uncomfortable. Here.” You take his hand then pull his arm so that its draped over your shoulders. “Better?” He nods and eventually lets his hand relax enough so his fingers tickle your shoulder a little.

“You got any idea what’s goin’ on?” he whispers looking at the screen.

“None at all. Don’t matter though.” You lay your head on his shoulder and hear his breath hitch. His hand squeezes your shoulder gently and soon you feel him rest his cheek on your head. You smile to yourself and wriggle yourself a little closer.

“You enjoyin’ yourself?” You can feel his lips move against your head and you nod. “Good.” Before resting his head on yours again, he presses his lips to the top of your head. You sit up and he apologizes. “I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry.”

“Would you like to kiss me, Arthur?”

“Yeah. I suppose so. I mean, who wouldn’t?” Some shushes him and he makes a face before looking at you again.

“You can kiss me if you like,” you tell him. “Here.” You point to your lips and he swallows hard.

“Okay…I…all right then…” He leans in slowly and closes his eyes and you meet him halfway. It was a soft, delicate kiss, one you wouldn’t expect from him, and it was lovely. When you pull away, he leans in for another and you laugh quietly.

“You want another?”

“I want all of ‘em.” He stands and holds his hand out to you. “Let’s get outta here.” You gladly take his hand and sprint out of the theatre before bursting into laughter.

“You gonna kiss me again or what?”

“If I have your permission…” he says before you grab him by the collar and kiss him yourself. “Guess I do then.”

“You always have.”


	35. Self-Doubt (Arthur Morgan x Black reader)

“Papa’s home!” your son shouted as he swung the door open and ran down the path to greet his father. You watched through the window as he jumped into Arthur’s arms. Usually that would make you smile but tears filled your eyes. You quickly blinked them away and forced a smile to your face as Arthur came through the door, carrying his son upside down by his leg. The boy screeched and laughed as you shook your head. **  
**

“Found this out there on the road. I reckon we can eat him for dinner,” Arthur said and the little one only laughed more.

“It’s me, papa. It’s Arfur.”

He turned the boy right side up and put him down. “Arthur? That’s my name.”

“Me too!” Little Arthur said excitedly. He turned to you and smiled his father’s smile. He had your brown skin and hair but his father’s everything else, even his eyes. “Two Arfurs mama.” He held up two fingers.

“My two Arthurs,” you said. Arthur walked over and kissed you and little Arthur didn’t like that at all.

“Eww!” He giggled and walked over to the two of you. Arthur picked the little one up and kissed his cheek. “Papa!” He wiped his cheek and laughed as Arthur ruffled his mop of curls.

“Go on and wash up for dinner,” Arthur told him before putting him down and watching him run off. “You all right?” he asked, turning all his attention to you.

“Yeah.” You shrugged and went back to setting the table. You knew better. That answer did not satisfy him at all.

“No, you ain’t.” He moved into your line of vision so that you couldn’t avoid eye contact.

“I gotta be, Arthur. You know me.” You rubbed your growing stomach and burst into tears. “I gotta be…” you repeated tearfully.

“What is it? Is it the baby? Is somethin’ wrong? You in pain?” He panicked and touched your stomach lightly while holding you close.

“It ain’t the baby, Arthur. It’s me…just me.” He held you as you cried. “This is so stupid.”

“What is?”

“Cryin’ like this. I don’t even know what’s wrong with me,” you sobbed.

“Your feelings ain’t ever stupid. Look at me.” He tilted your head up and kissed your nose before talking again. “You and me, we gonna be okay, right?”

“Right.” You nodded but tears still fell. “Sometimes…I get so scared. Us. Our child…well…children…this world ain’t gonna be kind to them.”

“This world ain’t be kind to any of us.” He looked at you and realized what you were getting at. “Oh…I…I know…”

I know it’s hard for you to understand sometimes but I love that you try to.“

"There ain’t nothin’ more important than you and that boy out there…and whoever is in here.” He touched your stomach and smirked.

“I know, Arthur, but what if I can’t protect them. What if…I ain’t as good a mother as I try to be?”

“I’m gonna stop you right there ‘cause you’re the best damn mother I know. Hell, I learned how to be a father because you showed me how. Even if I weren’t here I know that boy would still be taken care of. I never want you doubtin’ yourself.” He kissed you softly and you heard the little pitter patter of feet running to the kitchen.

“Ew!!” Little Arthur shouted even as he ran over to hug you both. You picked him up and kissed his cheek, exactly as his father had a few minutes ago.

“Ain’t your mama the best mama there is?” Arthur asked his son.

“Yes papa! Best mama!”

“Can’t argue with that, can ya?” he asked.

“Don’t think I can…my two Arthurs.”

“Three if we’re lucky,” Arthur mumbled.

You elbowed him. “It could be a lil me.”

Arthur’s face lit up. “Wouldn’t that be somethin’?”


	36. Late Night (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy - OC) *Modern AU)

Belle curls up against Arthur on the sofa as they watch a movie together. This is one of her favorite things to do mostly because she gets to steal glances at his face and watch his reactions to different scenes. Whenever he smiles, she smiles. When he laughs, she laughs. He moves and taps her shoulder so she sits up and looks at him. **  
**

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

“Gonna make us some popcorn,” he says, standing and walking to the kitchen.

“Now? The movie is halfway over.”

“I ain’t want it then.” He looks through the cabinets then in the pantry but doesn’t have any luck. “We ain’t got popcorn?”

“Guess not.” She stands and walks to the kitchen to help him look. It was her fault he loves popcorn so much. It was almost as if he was addicted now. “Wanna go get some?”

“It’s almost midnight,” he says looking at the clock.

“And? Let’s go for a little drive.” She walks to the TV and turns it off before grabbing her keys and walking to the door.

“Wait a minute.” He takes one of his jackets from the coat rack and puts it over her shoulders. “Don’t want you gettin’ sick.”

“Aww you’re so sweet.” She stands on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. No matter how many times she does that, it makes him grin and blush. “I’ll drive,” she says and opens the door.

“Fine by me. I hate it anyway.” He helps her up into the pickup truck (that she suggested they get) before walking over to the passenger side and climbing in easily. “Where we goin’?” he asks, buckling himself in.

“Walmart is probably the only place open right now. I need to pick up a few things anyway.” She starts the car and backs out of the driveway and Arthur turns on the radio. “Oh, I love this song,” she says excitedly as Sunrise by Norah Jones starts playing. She sings along and Arthur hangs on every word.

_Sunrise, sunrise_

_Looks like mornin’ in your eyes_

_But the clock’s held 9:15 for hours_

_Sunrise, sunrise_

_Couldn’t tempt us if it tried_

_‘Cause the afternoon’s already come and gone…_

“You still got the prettiest voice I ever heard.” He leans over and kisses her cheek as she’s stopped at a red light.

She takes his hand with one of her own and brings it to her lips to kiss it. “When are you gonna sing for me again?”

He scoffs. “What’s the sayin’? 'When pigs fly’ yeah, that one.”

“Whatever Arthur.” He doesn’t even have to look at her to know that she’s rolling her eyes.

The drive to the store isn’t a long one and Belle finds a parking spot easily with it being so late. She hops down out of the truck and finds Arthur on the other side so she can walk beside him as he finds a cart. She links her arm with his as they walk into the store.

“Popcorn first!” She walks ahead and finds the popcorn easily and throws it into the cart. “What else?”

“Think I cooked the last of the bacon this mornin’. We definitely need more of that.”

“That should be right…over…” She walks ahead again, leading him to the right aisle. “Here!” She picks up the package of bacon but instead of placing it in the cart, she runs all the way to the other end of the aisle. “Stay there.”

“What the hell are you doin’?” he asks and he gets his answer soon enough. Belle throws the bacon as hard as she can and it lands in the cart. Arthur chuckles and she bows. “You never cease to amaze me, sugar.”

She twirls happily as she makes her way back to him. “Do you know what just happened?”

“Yeah, you threw some bacon across the store…”

“A pig flew…” Arthur puts two and two together closes his eyes with a sigh. “That means you have to sing for me, my darling Mr. Morgan.” She gives him a quick kiss before walking away triumphantly.

“You gotta make me,” he challenges and she stops dead in her tracks. She turns to him slowly and he smirks. “You heard me right.”

“Arthur, you forget…” She walks over to him and leans in close, “I know plenty of ways to make you sing.”

“Belle…,” he rasps but she turns away as if nothing happened and skips down the aisle.

“Let’s get some candy too!”

*******

They end up leaving with a full cart of things that they probably didn’t need but really wanted. As they pack up the truck, Belle reaches into one of the bags and pulls out some of the candy.

“It’s a lil late for candy, don’t you think?” Arthur asks.

“Actually, it’s early and…I don’t care.” She giggles as she climbs into the passenger side and makes him drive this time. He looks at her every chance he gets, smiling as she chews on the candy. “Want some?”

“Nah. I got all the sweetness I need.” He reaches over and touches her face and she leans into his touch.

“We should take these little late night store runs more often. It was fun.”

“Was it?” He turns onto their street and looks at her before turning back to the road.

“Everything is fun with you,” she says sheepishly as he pulls into the driveway and parks. “We’ve been together for, what, 5 years now and everything is still so exciting.”

“Well, what can I say? You keep me young.” He kisses her and she smiles against his lips.

“If you’re feeling that young then you won’t mind carrying the bags.” She jumps out the car, laughing. He walks to the back of the pickup and starts grabbing all the bags. “I was joking, Arthur. Gimme a few.”

“I got it,” he says, holding the bags as if they weighed nothing. She looks at him and bites her lip. “What?”

“You carrying all those bags is…kinda sexy.”

Arthur chuckles and nods to the door. “Get the door for me, will ya?” She opens the door and he walks in, going directly to the kitchen to unpack everything. “You wanna know what I think is sexy?”

“Hmm?”

“You wearin’ my clothes.” He looks at her just as she was starting to take the jacket he let her borrow off.

“Oh…well…” She shrugs the jacket back on then takes one of his hats and puts it on as well. “How’s this?” His eyes trail up and down her body and now he bites his lip.

“Take the jacket off,” he says quietly. “Hat stays.”

“We can always put that stuff away later,” she says.

“Right.” He walks away from the groceries and stands in front of her. “Now what was that you said about makin’ me sing?”

“Take me upstairs and I’ll show you.”

He scoops her up and she squeals. “Hold on to your hat, ma'am.”


	37. Doubting (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

Arthur could hear you laughing from his tent. Everyone was celebrating you coming back safe and sound. The only problem was, he wasn’t the one to find you. Javier had gotten to you first and since then Arthur felt as though he wasn’t worthy of you.

He scribbled angrily in his journal. No. Anger wasn’t what he had been feeling. It was…something else. He never considered himself the jealous type but you seemed to bring out another side of him. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but, damn, he hated himself for feeling this way.

“What you poutin’ for? Ain’t you happy I’m back?” you asked. He sat up quickly and closed his journal. “You writin’ about me?”

“Guess you could say that…” He knew that you’d be able to figure out that something was wrong with him.

“You all right?” You walked to the bed and sat beside him.

“I’m fine,” he grumbled, turning away from you.

“You ain’t and I know it. What’s goin’ on?” You nudged him gently and he sighed and stayed quiet for awhile before speaking.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t the one to save you,” he said quietly feeling ashamed. “Javier though…he’s a good man. I’ll always be grateful to him for savin’ you but…I shoulda been the one.”

“Arthur…”

“I’ll understand if you don’t love me as much anymore. Can’t seem to do nothin’ right. Javier’s better lookin’ too,” he joked. He smirked but it wasn’t his usual one.

“Look at me,” you demanded and he turned his head slowly. “You understand that I love you, right?” He nodded once but you continued. “I don’t love Javier. **I fell in love with you, not him**. Ain’t nothin’ gonna change that.”

“But…”, he started.

“You rescued me in ways that no one else could ever understand. You saved me, Arthur.” She took his hand and laced her fingers with his.

“How?” He wrinkled his brow and she smiled at that.

“You saved me from thinkin’ there was no one in the world who could love me. You saved my heart from becomin’ some wrinkled up ol’ thing. I wake up every mornin’ knowin’ that my heart belongs to someone who will take the best care of it.” Your eyes filled with tears but you laughed them away.

“How do you do that?” he asked. You tilted your head in question. “How do you make me feel like all the bad is gone from the world?”

“Well, I can’t tell you all my secrets.” You reached up and played with his hair.

“I got one I wanna tell you.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“I’m downright crazy about you. I love you.” He smiled when you made a face at him.

“That ain’t much of a secret.”

“I know it ain’t but I just like sayin’ it.” He took your hand from his hair and held it. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Arthur.”


	38. More Than That (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy - OC)

Belle had been with the gang for a few months now and could see the toll all the moving and running had taken on them all but none so much as Arthur. He spent a lot of more time alone and she was afraid the emotional toll would take him out before anything else did.

He was tired. Drained. Yet he still did everything that was asked of him especially when it was Dutch asking though Arthur questioned him a lot more now. That she was happy about.

The thing that really helped Belle realize that he wasn’t the same was the fact that he hardly wrote in his journal anymore. When she first met him there was hardly a time when he didn’t have that book out, sketching and writing. Now it sat untouched in his satchel for weeks on end and that just wasn’t like him.

She caught him walking by her tent before dawn when the camp was quiet. She had been waiting for a good time to talk to him and this was as good as any.

“Hey Arthur,” she called quietly. She could tell she startled him a bit. He definitely wasn’t expecting her to be up at this time.

“Miss Belle. What’re you doin’ up so early?” he asked, watching her wrap a shawl around her shoulders.

“I couldn’t sleep. How about you?”

He turned his eyes away from her before answering, giving away that he wasn’t quite telling the truth. “Couldn’t sleep neither.”

“Is that all?” she asked and this time he looked at her and couldn’t look away.

He forced himself to smile. “‘Course it is. What else would it be?” She tilted her head in a way that said 'I don’t believe you at all’ and he knew it. “It ain’t nothin’ you should be worryin’ yourself about.”

“But I am worried, Arthur. I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“What do you mean?”

Belle thought about how she would respond for a minute. Could she really let him now that she had been watching him over time and could tell something was wrong? Would that bother him? She took a deep breath. “You’ve changed, Arthur. You’re not the guy who found me that night out there in the snow all those months ago. You’re exhausted. You’re clearly worn out by everything that’s been going on. You're…” She paused to gather her thoughts before she got herself too worked up.

“What am I?” He moved closer and Belle looked up at him. She wasn’t sure if he was angry or lost or truly asking because he didn’t know what he was.

“I don’t–”

“Yeah you do. I’m one of the bad guys.” He stared down at her but not in a threatening way. His face softened then he frowned. “Someone once told me that I would never change and it hurt but…I’m startin’ to think they were right. I’m a killer. That’s all I’ll ever be.” He gave her a sad smile and walked away.

 **“You’re more than that,”** Belle said before he was too far away. He stopped and turned to her. She approached slowly, hugging herself. “I know you are and I think deep down you know you’re more than that too.”

“I ain’t foolin’ nobody, Miss Belle. Look at me.”

“I am. I have been looking at you and what I’ve seen is a man who does everything he can for the people he loves and cares about. I see a man that pushes himself to the limit and maybe even over the limit. I see someone who loves but just hasn’t been loved back…” Her voice cracked and she looked down at the ground. “You do so much for nothing in return and…it’s not fair.” She wiped her tears away and sniffled.

“Miss Belle, please don’t get yourself all upset. You ain’t gotta worry–hmph!” Arthur looked down at the woman who had wrapped her arms around him with a strength that surprised him. She hugged, no, held him tightly and cried quietly.

“But I do worry.” It took some time but eventually Arthur wrapped his arms around her. “You deserve so much more than what you think you do.”

“You sure about that?”

She pulled away and looked up at him. “I haven’t known you as long as all of these other people have but I still think…I know…that you deserve good things even if you don’t think you do. And you can change…for the better.”

Arthur stared down at her a little longer and felt himself leaning in closer…closer… He cleared his throat and stepped away dropping his hands to his side quickly. “That might be the nicest thing anyone’s ever said about me. Thank you, ma'am.”

“You don’t have to thank me. You just have to start believing it. Can you do that for me? I know I’m not all that important but at least think about what I said.” She took his hand and squeezed it before walking away and back into her tent.

She didn’t know that she had become important to him, that she was turning out to be the most important person in his life. He did more than think about what she said…

He _believed_ it.


	39. Braiding (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy)

Arthur watches intently as Belle braids her curly brown hair in a similar fashion to Miss Tilly’s. He likes it more when she wears it down but he understands that when it’s too hot out a thick head of hair ain’t all that great.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Belle asks with a teasing smirk.

“First it’s ‘cause you’re so goddamn pretty when you got that lil serious concentratin’ face on. Secondly 'cause I wanna learn how to do that.” She turns to look at him and he shrugs. “What?”

“You already know how to braid, don’t you? You’ve braided my horse’s mane plenty of times.”

He walks over and leans down to kiss her cheek, brushing his thumb across it softly. He loves the way she leans into his touch. “I meant I wanna learn how to braid _your_ hair.”

She giggles at first probably thinking that he was joking but he’s serious. “You really want to?” He nods and she reaches up to take the braid out of her hair, her thick hair framing her face again. “Is there a specific reason why you want to do this all the sudden?”

There is. But if he tells her he’s afraid she’ll be upset with him. Belle never stays mad at him very long but he still hated when she was. Before he can stop himself, though, he’s blurting it out. “Thing is…what if we have a lil girl one day and you’re busy doin’ somethin’ and I gotta get her ready? I ain’t gonna leave everything to you, darlin’. I wanna be able to help as much as I can.”

Belle’s face falls. Did he know already? She has been trying her hardest to keep to herself. He already has enough on his plate. “Oh…”

“What is it? You feelin’ okay?” he asks, worried. She smiles and nods turning away from him before placing a hand on her stomach.

“It’s almost exactly like braiding your horse’s hair but mine is a little…different.”

He knew what she meant by that and he tilts her head back to place a kiss on her forehead before she continues. “I love your hair.” And it was true. He loves how thick it is. He loves the curls. He loves the little stubborn flyaways. He loves that it always smells so good. He has no need to run his fingers through it when he could take a gentle handful and bring her lips to his for a kiss.

“Are you paying attention, Arthur?” she asks.

“Yes ma'am,” he says with a smile.

She starts off simply and he takes mental notes of everything. He really just likes to hear her talk and watch the faces she makes as she explains things to him. After a few more instructions she tells him it’s time for him to show her what he learned.

“Now?”

“Now. You can do this.” She smiles at him and that’s all the encouragement he needs.

Of course, it takes him much longer than it takes her. He stops a few times to make sure he isn’t hurting her. When he finishes, he steps back and she looks at herself in the mirror. She smiles at her reflection then looks at him in the mirror until they’re both doubled over. She was the only one he laughed this way with.

“Guess I need more practice,” he says when he catches his breath.

“We have all the time in the world.” She stands and wraps her arms around him as he takes out the hideous braid and plays with her hair that now hangs loose, some of the coils now oddly shaped because of his braiding.

“What would you think of me growin’ my hair like Charles? Would have to learn how to braid then, hm?” Belle loves his hair on the longer side but probably not that long.

“I like your hair just the way it is. I love you just the way you are. We just have to work on your braiding,” she teases and he picks her up with a growl making her gasp then laugh.

“Is that so?”

“Mhm.” She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him then pulls away to yawn.

“Wanna take a nap?” He’s already carrying her to the bedroom before she can answer. “You sure you feelin’ okay? You been gettin’ real tired real fast lately.”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She gets in bed and curls up but leaves space for him.

He kisses her cheek then stands up straight. “Gonna go feed the horses and wash up then I’ll join you.”

“Okay,” she says sleepily. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” he says before leaving the room. He smiles to himself as he walks out of the little house he built for the woman he loves, her words from earlier coming back to him.

_'I love you just the way you are.’_

That was all he ever wanted to hear.


	40. Carry You (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy)

Belle sat silently staring out at the lake as Arthur fished beside her. She had never seen him look so relaxed before and caught herself staring at him more than she cared to admit. This time when she looked at him, he was looking at her and she froze before she could turn away. **  
**

“Sorry,” he mumbled before turning back to the water.

“For what?” she asked, nudging him gently.

“For starin’. It ain’t polite.”

“Well, I guess I should apologize too since I’ve been staring at you.” She shrugged and kicked at a pebble on the ground. “You should go fishing more often. You look so…calm.”

“Do I?” Belle nodded and he continued. “Will you join me?”

“Only if you promise we can ride next time. The walk here was longer than I expected.”

“Fine, we’ll bring the horses next time.” He looked up at the sky then began putting his fishing pole away. “We should head back. It’ll be dark soon and, like you said, it’s a long walk.”

They started off walking together but soon Belle fell behind, struggling to keep up. When she was able to catch up, she wrapped her arm around Arthur’s and he looked down at her.

“You okay?” he asked, his brow wrinkling with concern.

“I’m fine. It’s just your legs are longer than mine so it’s a little hard for me to keep up.” She sighed and Arthur slowed down. “Do you think we can stop for a minute?”

“Sure.” He led her to a tree she could lean against and watched her nervously. “You sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” She smiled to reassure him but she could tell it wasn’t working. She usually loved walking and hiking and all sorts of things…in her time. 2019 had shoes and boots made specifically for these kinds of things but now she was in 1899 and she doubted she would ever get used to these shoes.

 **“Are you tired? I’ll carry ya the rest of the way.”** He turned around and knelt, turning his head to look at her. “I ain’t gonna drop you. I promise.”

“Arthur…I can’t get on your back…”

“Sure you can.” When he saw that she wouldn’t move from her spot, he stood with a groan and walked over to her. “If you ain’t gonna do it that way then…” Suddenly he was lifting her bridal style, holding her close to his chest. She yelped in surprise and looked up at him shyly.

“Y-you don’t have to do this,” she said, embarrassed.

“Ain’t nothin’. Besides I can’t have you walkin’ slow or we ain’t gettin’ back to camp ‘till tomorrow.” He bit back a chuckle and Belle hit his chest playfully.

“I wasn’t that slow.”

By the time they made it back to camp, the sun had fully set and most of the other gang members were sitting around the fire telling stories. As promised, Arthur put Belle down right at the edge of camp so no one would see that she had to be carried.

“Thank you, Arthur.” She smoothed her dress down then played with her fingers.

“Anytime.”

“If there’s anything I can do for you just let me know. Goodnight.” She walked away but turned around quickly when she heard Arthur’s fast footfalls behind her.

“There actually is something you can do for me. I mean…you ain’t got to but I’d really like it if you did.” He rested his hands on his belt and cleared his throat.

“What is it?”

“I’d like to take you fishin’ again. It ain’t gotta be fishin’. We can just go for a walk or get a drink and talk.” He took a deep breath to steady himself before continuing. “Guess what I’m sayin’ is I’d like to spend more time with you…if that’s at all possible. I’ll give you time to think about it.”

He turned to walk away but before he could, Belle grabbed his hand and gave him her answer. “It is very possible. I’d really like that actually.” She could tell he hadn’t been expecting that answer.

“Really? Well…okay. Okay great,” he said with a shy laugh.

“As long as there are no more long walks. I can’t have you carrying me around all the time.”

“I’d gladly carry you, Miss Belle. Every day if I have to. A thousand times over.” He tipped his hat. “Goodnight ma'am.”

With a quiet, childlike giggle and butterflies in her stomach, she whispered goodnight before walking to her own tent.


	41. My Clothes (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy)

Belle listened to the men discussing how they were going to break Arthur out of jail…again. She really shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but she couldn’t help herself. As they prepared to leave, Belle walked out from the tree she had stopped behind. **  
**

“Can I come?” she asked. John and Charles looked at her then Charles stepped forward.

“That would not be a good idea. I doubt Arthur would want you involved in something like this.” Belle pouted and Charles had to look away. It seems that face she made didn’t just affect Arthur.

“He’s right, Belle. Besides…Arthur would kill us if we let you come along. It’s dangerous.” John stepped forward now and put his hand on her shoulder.

“I’ve been running with you guys for months now. I think I can handle a bit of danger. Please?” She clasped her hands in front of her, begging.

Charles and John looked at each other and groaned. “Fine, but you can’t go in that.” Charles pointed to her dress.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“A woman will only draw more attention.” He looked around trying to think of a solution.

“I got it!” Belle exclaimed running to Arthur’s tent, grabbing a few of his clothes then running to her tent to get some privacy as she changed into what she took from Arthur. She knew Miss Grimshaw had just washed the clothes so cleanliness wasn’t what she was worried about. The clothes were way too big and if not for the suspenders, the pants would have fallen off her. The shirt sleeves hung past her hands so she took the time to roll them up. The last touch was the hat. She put her hair up into a messy bun then put the hat on. When she stepped out the two men bit their lips and tried their hardest not to laugh.

“Go on and let it out,” she told them and they doubled over.

“You look ridiculous,” John said breathlessly.

“So do you,” Belle said and he straightened up, clearing his throat as Charles chuckled beside him. “Let’s go.”

“Arthur’s gonna kill us,” John repeated as they all mounted their horses and rode into town.

***********

“So what’s the plan?” Belle asked, staring at the town coming up quick.

“We, uh, we don’t actually have one,” Charles admitted. “Guess we’ll knock out the guards and maybe you can grab the key.”

“You guess? Do men ever plan anything?” She rolled her eyes, exasperated. The men moved ahead of her and put their masks on and she pulled the bandana over her face. They hitched the horses nearby then walked to the jail.

Belle struggled with the too big clothes but managed to keep up. They refused to give her a gun and she guessed that was for her own good.

“I’m seein’ three guards,” John said quietly. “Wait ‘til we give the word.” The men ran in and Belle waited nervously, hearing a struggle. After awhile, she became impatient and ran into the jail. Luckily they were done subduing everyone. “I told you to wait, Miss Belle!” John whispered angrily, searching the guards for the key along with Charles.

“Miss Belle?” she heard Arthur nearly shout and he stood to grab the bars. “Y'all lost your damn minds bringin’ her along?”

“She insisted,” Charles said quietly, tossing Belle the key.

She unlocked the cell door nervously and backed away as Arthur stepped out. “Hey Arthur.” He was about to speak but she put her hand up. “We should get out of here.” They all agreed and quickly walked to their horses. Arthur grumbled something that only Belle understood and she let Arthur climb on first then she hopped on behind him, wrapping her arms around him. “I hope you’re not too mad at me.” When he didn’t respond, she squeezed her arms around him tighter but he only grunted.

*********

They made it back to camp in one piece but Arthur wouldn’t speak to any of them. John and Charles left her alone with Arthur but she really wished they hadn’t. She brushed the horse awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact. Arthur finally got a good look at her and huffed.

“I can’t believe…,” he started but she cut him off.

“That I thought it was a good idea to go with them. I know but I guess I wanted to feel like I played a part in saving you,” she confessed. He walked up to her, taking in her appearance. She was already small compared to him but in his clothes and with him standing this close she felt even smaller.

 **“I can’t believe you’re actually wearin’ my clothes,”** he chuckled and Belle relaxed a little.

“They didn’t think it was a good idea to go riding into rescue you with a dress on.”

“My hat too, huh?” He plucked it off her head and put it on his.

“Sorry.” She shrugged. “I’ll put them back now.”

“I should be thankin’ you. I didn’t mean to get so angry. Just didn’t want anything happenin’ to you.” He placed a kiss at the top of her head and Belle sighed happily.

“You don’t have to thank me. I had a lot of fun!”

“That don’t mean you’ll be doin’ it again any time soon,” he scolded.

“I know. I’m gonna go change back into my own clothes. I’m swimming in these.” She held up her arms which were now hidden by the sleeves since they rolled back down on their own. Arthur laughed and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Tell me somethin’…you wearin’ my union suit too?” he asked.

Belle smiled slyly then lifted an eyebrow. “No.” His eyes widened and she knew exactly what he was thinking. “I’ll have these back to you in a moment.” She walked away, leaving him there staring after her.

“ _Jesus_ ,” he said under his breath. Belle smiled as she took one last look at him before closing the tent flap. She was sure Arthur took quite a liking to her wearing his clothes.


	42. Warm (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy)

Arthur sat up, immediately going for his gun when Belle cried out in her sleep. He had forgotten where he was for a moment until it all came flooding back to him. Home. He was taking Belle home. They had stopped for the night when she could hardly keep her eyes open while riding her horse.

He stood and walked over to the bed. He looked down at the woman who had become the most important person in the world to him. Tears stained her face and Arthur wanted nothing more than to reach out and wipe those tears away. She stirred again, mumbling, but all he could make out was his name. She was saying his name, calling out for him as if she was afraid of something.

He hesitated, sitting on the bed gently then reaching out slowly to touch her arm and maybe wake her up. The sun was rising and they would have to get a move on soon anyway. His hand stopped just above her shoulder as he got lost in his thoughts again. He could let her sleep a little longer, there was no rush. They could take their time so their horses wouldn’t get worn out so fast. They could make stops in every town they rode through.

The realization hit him hard. He didn’t want to say goodbye to her. He didn’t want to let her go.

“Damn fool,” he whispered to himself. “You goddamn fool.”

“Arthur,” Belle called quietly. Her eyes weren’t open yet but he still froze and shut his mouth hoping he didn’t wake her. She reached out and placed her hand over his with a smile. Was she awake? Did she have any idea what she was doing? Arthur looked down at her hand over his and his heart beat faster. “Will you hold me, Arthur?” she asked.

“Miss Belle…I don’t think…” Her eyes were open now and looking directly at him. Arthur moved carefully, keeping his hands off her as he laid down beside her. He pretended there was an imaginary wall between them and he would not pass it.

But Belle had a different idea.

She moved closer and curled herself against him. His hands hovered in the air awkwardly until he finally placed one on her arm and the other on her back. She sighed when he came in contact with her skin and he closed his eyes tightly.

“This is nice,” she murmured.

“We, uh, we should get goin’ within the next few hours if we’re gonna make it to the next town by noon.” Arthur couldn’t remember the last time he was so nervous or so close to a woman.

Belle groaned. **“I don’t wanna get up…I’m so warm beside you.”** Her eyes were closed again and Arthur told himself that she had fallen asleep again, she was talking in her sleep. “Arthur…” She nuzzled him and he stayed completely still until her breathing evened out and he was sure she slept again. Without thinking, he lowered his head to place a kiss at her temple. He pulled back, eyes wide, wondering why the hell he just did that.

Then…

Belle smiled. It was a sweet, sleepy smile but a smile nonetheless and it was for him. It was smile that he would remember forever, one that he would write and draw about in his journal so he would remember it long after she was gone.

Arthur smiled a bittersweet smile, enjoying the moment but knowing that it would never happen again. In this moment, Belle was his.


	43. Don't Leave (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy)

The sun is just beginning to rise and Belle wakes up right along with it. This is her favorite time of day. Everyone else is still sleeping and she has some quiet time to herself. She gets out of bed and dresses for the day, grabbing a shawl to guard her from the cool morning air.

Her favorite spot, at this camp at least, is down by the docks. She walks quietly down to the edge of the water but stops short when she sees Arthur has beaten her to the punch. He looks so relaxed–boots off, pants rolled up, and his legs dangling just above the water. Belle is sorry to disturb him.

“I guess I’m not the only one who enjoys this spot,” she says quietly. Arthur startles and turns to her. “Sorry!”

“Oh, Miss Belle…what’re you doin’ down here?” he asks, closing his journal and putting it behind him.

“I like to sit out here myself sometimes.” She walks down the dock to him and points to the space next to him. “Do you mind?”

“O’ course not. Please.” He holds his hand out the empty spot and she sits beside him. “It’s nice, ain’t it?”

“Yes, it is.” She smiles over at him and he gives her a lazy smile back. They sit in silence for a time and Belle can’t help but feel that she disturbed him. “Well…I’ll leave you to it.” She stands and Arthur does too, hesitating before finally speaking.

 **“You ain’t gotta leave so soon.”** He clears his throat, looking away at the water. “What I mean is…I’d like it if you stayed.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am.” Arthur sits and looks up at Belle anxiously hoping and praying that she sits.

“Okay then.” She sits and nudges him playfully. Their pinkies touch just a bit but neither of them move their hand away. Some things are just meant to be.


	44. Hug (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy)

Belle listened carefully as Dutch explained his next ‘plan’ to everyone. She also kept her eyes on Arthur who seemed to be having second thoughts about everything. Of course, he would never speak out against Dutch but sometimes Belle wished he would.

“Miss Belle?” Dutch calling her name snapped her attention away from Arthur and she looked up at the man who seemed to be losing control of everything.

“Yes?”

“We’d love for you to come along but Arthur insisted that you stay here and prepare just in case we need to move.” Dutch rolled his eyes over to Arthur then turned back to her. “Are you okay with that?”

“Do I have a choice?” She stood and walked away from the group. She didn’t need to hear anymore if she wasn’t going along. The quick footsteps behind her had to belong to Arthur but she pretended not to hear them as she made her way into the old mansion and stormed upstairs.

“Just…wait.” Arthur grabbed at her arm but she pulled away. “Belle…I just need you to listen.”

“I already heard what I had to hear, Arthur. What else is there to say?” She sat on her bed with a huff and refused to look at him.

“I’m already worried enough, alright? Can’t have you out there in danger…if somethin’ happened to you…” His words trailed off as he sighed and knelt in front of her.

“I’m not the same woman you found out in the snow all those months ago. You should know that of all people. You’re the one who taught me the things I needed to know to survive!” Tears threatened to fall but she wouldn’t let herself cry. “You’re so worried about me but…what if something happens to you and I’m not there. I’d have to wait for everyone else to get back to tell me that…that…”

“Shhh…” He took her hands in his and lowered his head a little more to catch her eye. “Look at me. Ain’t nothin’ like that gonna happen. You hear me? I won’t let it.”

“How can you be so sure?” she asked, sniffling.

“I ain’t leavin’ you. I ain’t leavin’ the best thing I’ve had in God knows how long.” He closed his eyes and kissed her hands. “I’m comin’ back.”

“You better.” Belle pushed a strand of hair off his forehead. He stood and walked to the door but Belle wasn’t quite ready to let him go. “Wait!”

“What’s wrong?” He turned to her quickly and she stood to meet him.

 **“I’m not letting you leave without a hug first.”** Belle wrapped her arms him and squeezed, pressing her head to his chest with a sigh. When he embraced her she almost cried but held it in. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

“And I’ll be comin’ back.” He pulled away and kissed her lips surprising her and himself. “Promise.” She smiled that smile and he winked before stepping through the door backwards. “See you soon?”

“Okay,” she replied with a small smile. “Soon.” And then he was gone but she wasn’t sad because she had a feeling, she knew deep down, that he would keep his promise. He would be back. He would always come back.


	45. Halloween (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy) *Modern AU*

Belle peers at Arthur over her pumpkin. His brow is wrinkled in concentration as he cuts and carves, a bit of pumpkin smudged on his cheek.

“How are you doing over there?” she asks.

“Just fine, thank you ma'am,” Arthur says without looking up.

“I hope so because mine is looking pretty good over here,” she says. Arthur looks up and leans over to see her work. “No peeking!”

“Fine,” he grumbles. He continues to carve his pumpkin. “I ain’t so sure this’ll impress the judges though.”

“Mine will,” Belle says confidently. “Just gotta put a few finishing touches and…done!”

“Already?” Arthur shakes his head in disbelief. “I mean…yeah…I’m done too.”

Belle walks into the kitchen and washes her hands and Arthur follows. He flicks his wet hands at her and she gasps. “Arthur!”

“It was an accident,” he lies. He chuckles before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

“Eww mom and dad are kissing again!” Their daughter shouts and their son walks over with a look of disgust on his face. 

“Shush Eliza,” Arthur says before letting Belle go and walking over to his daughter. “Let’s just…” He adjusts her hat which is really his hat. She insisted on being Annie Oakley so Arthur had to let her borrow one of his hats.

“ _Daaaad_.” Eliza makes a face which is a face Belle has seen plenty of times from her husband. As a matter of fact, she is the spitting image of her father.

“Ma, how do I look?” Isaac asks. He stands proudly with his fake moustache and prop pistol on his hip. With Belle’s darker skin and eyes, he looked more like his mother each day. He decided to go as Bass Reeves after reading about him.

“You look like you’re ready for trick or treating,” Belle says, “But first your father and I need you to tell us whose pumpkin carving is better.” She nudges Arthur. “Come on. Let’s show them. On the count of three–1,2,3!” They both turn their pumpkins around to show their children. “Tada!” Both Isaac and Eliza look unimpressed.

“Dad…what is that supposed to be?” Isaac asks.

“It’s a deer!” Arthur says, offended. “It looks just like one!”

“No it doesn’t,” Eliza laughs. “What about yours, ma?”

“It’s a horse, of course.” Everyone groans at Belle’s little rhyme.

“Are you sure?” Eliza asks. “You both could use some work but I think mom’s is better.”

“Me too,” Isaac agrees. Belle claps happily.

“Betrayed by my own flesh and blood,” Arthur says dramatically. “The only thing that will fix this is if you give me all the candy y'all get trick or treatin’.”

“No way!” Both of their children say and they all laugh.

“Well, let’s get to it,” Arthur says. The kids run to the door and open it excitedly. “Remember, half your candy is mine!” he shouts as the kids run down the street. He puts his arm around Belle and they walk in the same direction. “I still think my carvin’ was better.”

“The kids sure didn’t think so.” Belle laughs when Arthur scoffs. “Aww, you did just fine, honey. Don’t be a sore loser.”

“I ain’t. A kiss would sure make me feel like a winner though.” Arthur looks down at Belle, lips puckered. They stop walking and she gives him a quick kiss. “Just like sugar,” he says.

“So you don’t need the candy then?” she asks.

“Not really…well…maybe a little.” Arthur has always had a sweet tooth. Isaac and Eliza run up to them and each grab a hand.

“Come on!” They pull Arthur and Belle along, giggling. Arthur looks at Belle and winks before mouthing ‘I love you’.

“Love you too,” she whispers.


	46. Handsy (Arthur Morgan x Black reader) *Modern*

It was Sunday, your favorite day of the week because you got to spend all day with Arthur. You called it your lazy day. Sometimes you stayed in bed and made love a few times. Sometimes you would watch horrible movies together and make fun of them. Whatever you did, you were just happy to have him to yourself. **  
**

You woke up first and rolled over to watch the love of your life sleep a bit. His arm was draped over your middle and he mumbled something as you moved. You kissed his nose before slipping out of bed and throwing on a pair of leggings and one of his shirts to go downstairs and make breakfast.

French toast is his favorite, well, _your_ French toast is so you decided to make that for him along with some bacon and grits, of course. You turned the radio on and danced to every song that played as you cooked, singing out loud to certain ones. You were so engrossed in the music and cooking that you hadn’t heard him sneak downstairs. He had been watching you for some time now. The way you tied his shirt up around your waist because it was so long had always made him smile. And the way those leggings fit you…

Suddenly you turned and yelped, dropping the fork you were using. “Goddamn it, Arthur. You scared the shit outta me!” You picked up the fork, threw it in the sink, and got another.

He chuckled and leaned against the wall. “I’m supposed to make breakfast on Sundays, sugar.”

You looked him up and down. You had no idea how he made a white t-shirt and boxer briefs look so sexy, but he did. “Well, you were sleeping so now I’m making it.” You turned back to the food and Arthur came up behind you, kissing your neck and touching the exposed skin at your waist. “You’re distracting me.”

“No, no darlin’… _you’re_ distractin’ _me_. Wearin’ my shirt with those pants. You look good enough to eat.” He emphasized his words with a squeeze to your butt.

“They’re leggings, babe.”

“Yeah, whatever they’re called they drive me crazy.” He grunted when you used your bottom to push him away from you but that only made him more insatiable. As he approached you again, you turned around quickly and stuck a forkful of French toast into his mouth. “Mm!”

“Good?”

It took him a minute to chew and swallow the food. “Damn, that’s good. You got the magic touch.”

“You say that all the time.” You giggled as he reached up to get the plates. You got a little peek at his tummy which made you bite your lip. He had gained weight ever since you two got married and you weren’t complaining one bit.

“I say it ‘cause I mean it.” Even with two plates in his hand, he still found a way to use the other to wrap around you and slip down to your bottom with a light tap.

You looked up at him. “You done? I’m starving.” He blushed slightly and you laughed.

“Sorry. Guess you still drive me crazy even after all this time.” He put the plates on the table and helped you serve. “You know, before you, I ain’t ever been…”

“With a black woman. I know.” You smirked as he blushed some more. He sat down and watched as you got two glasses out of the cupboard.

“Sure didn’t know what I was missin’ out on.” He pulled you onto his lap and held you tightly. He took the glasses out of your hands carefully then reached up and untied the scarf around your hair slowly.

“Arthur! My hair is a mess!” You start smoothing it down to no avail but he just smiled at you.

“It’s perfect. Nice and thick.” He dug his fingers into the coily thickness and began massaging your scalp.

You closed your eyes. _“Nice and thick,_ ” you repeated, “Is that only meant to be about my hair?” You opened one eye when he stopped massaging.

“Probably not,” he confessed with a rakish smile, his face turning an even deeper shade of pink. You loved when he blushed.

“Food’s getting cold, babe.” You stood and sat in your chair which was a little too far away for his taste.

“Ain’t you gonna come closer?” He pouted and, as always, you gave in. You pulled your chair closer to his and he beamed. You attempted to tie the scarf around your hair again. “Don’t. Please?”

“Okay.” You smiled and put the scarf off to the side and began eating. Between bites, you watched Arthur because you loved his reactions to your cooking. Sometimes he would groan, other times he would just close his eyes in ecstasy. Today it was a mixture of both that made you laugh so hard you snorted.

“You laughin’ at me?” he asked, putting his fork down slowly.

“I dunno. Maybe.” You shrugged and put your fork down too. You two looked at each other for a moment then stood up.

“One…two…three…” Arthur began counting and you knew what that meant. You shrieked and ran out the door only to hear him say ten loudly then he was after you. “I always catch you, darlin’!” 

“Because I let you!” You ran around the side of the house, looking behind you, only to run right into him. You shouted and giggled as he picked you up and pretended to tackle you onto the grass. “You got me again,” you said breathlessly.

“What do I get?” he asked, running his hand up and down your thigh.

“What do you want?” You tilted your head and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I think you know the answer to that.” With a grunt, he picked you up and carried you inside, up the stairs to the bedroom. He laid you down then laid down beside you before pulling you on top of him with a growl. You sat up and he palmed your thighs. “You are a goddess. I got all I could ever want right…here.” He moved his hands to your bottom and squeezed.

“Oh? Is that all you want?” you teased then kissed him. He was blushing again stammering through his answer. “I know what you meant. I was only teasing.”

Suddenly, he flipped you onto your back so that he was on top. “Why…I should punish you for that.”

“What does this punishment involve?”

“Not much. Just…lots and lots of kissin’.” He started with your lips then your cheeks then moved to your neck. “Hope you’re ready.”

“I’m always ready.” You winked when he looked up at you.

“That’s my girl.”


	47. Happy Birthday (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

You were never one to make a big deal if someone forgot your birthday, hell, you were used to it now. Your family was long gone and the ‘family’ you ran with now didn’t care about birthdays or much else other than getting away from the law. Just once, though, you wouldn’t mind getting a gift or being told happy birthday. You sighed to yourself, resigned, and understanding that it would probably never happen. You put on your happy face and greeted the morning with a smile. **  
**

“Mornin’,” Arthur grumbled, looking at you a little too intensely.

“Hey Arthur. What’re you gettin’ up to today?” you asked, avoiding those eyes that seemed to look into your soul.

“Nothin’. What’s goin’ on with you?” He folded his arms across his chest, waiting for the lie.

“What? Nothin’…I’m only tired is all.” You walked around him but you could hear him following. Suddenly, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you in the other direction. “Arthur…what are you…”

“Got somethin’ for you now hush and come along.” He didn’t grip your arm too tightly but you would have come along even if he wasn’t holding your arm. Once he got to his tent, he let go of you and began rummaging through a few of his things.

“Your shirt lose a button again?” you asked. “Just give it to me and I’ll sew it back on.”

“Got it!” he said loudly, making you jump. He held whatever it was behind his back and smiled. You rarely saw him smile so whenever he did, you did too.

“So you are up to somethin’…” You tried looking behind his back but he turned his body away. “Arthur Morgan, would you please tell me what is goin’ on. I’m hungry and…” He pulled a sheet of paper from behind his back and held it in front of you. “What…”

“Remember when we went ridin’ and you told me that those mountains was your favorite?” he asked and you nodded. “Well, I sketched 'em for you. For your birthday." 

You blinked a few times, looking into his eyes then down at the sketch. You took the drawing from his hand and held it in your own. "I…this is…” You sniffled and Arthur immediately lifted your chin so you were looking at him.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry. Thought it would make you happy.”

“I am happy, you fool!” You crashed into him, wrapping your arms around him so tightly you heard him wheeze. “This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me. Thank you, Arthur.”

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “You’re welcome. Happy birthday.”

When you finally let each other go, you went back to your tent and stared at the sketch happily. You put it under your pillow for safekeeping then laid down, sighing contentedly. It was a happy birthday indeed.


	48. Admire (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

You rolled over and opened your eyes slowly, rubbing them a bit before finally focusing on the scene in front of you. The smile on your face grew immediately as you took in Arthur’s naked form standing in front of the wash basin. You sat up, leaning your head on your hand and watching as he cleaned himself. Subconsciously, you bit your lip as you watched the muscles in his arms and back shift with every move he made. Your eyes dropped to his butt and you giggled but quickly clapped a hand over your mouth. Arthur turned his head and you dropped your face to the pillow, hiding your smile.

“You been watchin’ me?” Arthur asked. You peeked out from the pillow and shrugged, eyeing his backside without shame.

“Can’t I just admire you?” You sat up and watched him finish cleaning himself.

“Ain’t much to admire.”

“Oh, there’s plenty to admire.” Your eyes trailed over him again as he dried himself, his back still to you. When he turned around, his face was red and he couldn’t look you in the eye. “You gettin’ shy on me now?”

“I ain’t…shy,” he said. He strategically held the small towel in front of himself as if you haven’t seen him naked many times before.

“C'mere.”

He walked over to the bed and laid down, staring up at you with an adorable look on his face. He smirked when you smiled down at him. “You really admire me?”

You scooted yourself down so you were laying with him then kissed his cheek. “Yup.”

He turned his body to lay on his side and took his time admiring you. Touching your face, your hair, your collarbone, anything that he could get his hands on. “You’re just about the prettiest damn thing I ever seen.”

“So are you.” You touched the scar on his chin. “I love this.” Your hands moved to his chest, running over the many scars he had. “And these.” You kissed each one loving the way his breath hitched. You trailed your hands around to his back then lower until… “And definitely this.” He jumped and grunted as you squeezed his butt, his face turned even redder.

“What else?” he asked, enjoying all the praise you were giving.

“I love…you.” You almost cried at the way his face softened.

“I love you too.” He kissed you softly then smiled against your lips. “You sure you ain’t just sayin’ that ‘cause of my backside.”

“Welllll…”

“You know what…” He growled and pushed you over so he could climb on top of you. He held your hands above your head with one hand as he tickled you with the other. You laughed and laughed until you couldn’t breathe and he laughed at your laughter.

“That was mean,” you said when he finally let you go. You rolled over, pretending you were mad at him.

This time, he tapped your butt and you jumped. “Forgive me?”

You turned to him slowly and kissed his nose then reached down and touched his bottom. “Forgiven.”


	49. Mary Visits (Arthur Morgan x Black reader)

It had been years since Arthur left the gang, and all the trouble that came with it, behind. He promised he would get you out safely as well and he did. You two rode hard and far away to start anew and while you camped one night, Arthur looked at you from across the fire and confessed his love for you. It had been a shock to say the least, but a welcome one. It wouldn’t be easy though. An ex-outlaw and a black woman living together wasn’t exactly what you would call normal, but you both made it work. **  
**

The house that you two built together was modest but you never had anything like it in your life so, to you, it was the grandest thing in the world. Seeing Arthur without the weight of the world on his shoulders was a relief to you, a blessing. He slept soundly being able to work and come home to someone he loved though sometimes he did stay up talking to you about how afraid he was of coming home one day and you not being there. You constantly reassured him that you would always be there. You loved him and there was nothing that could change that.

This morning you woke up to the smell of breakfast and remembered that it was Arthur’s day off. He loved cooking for you and that made you smile. You rolled out of bed and made your way to the kitchen where you found Arthur sitting at the table reading a letter. You couldn’t read his face but you could tell it was something that made him uncomfortable.

“Arthur?” You walked to him and sat on his lap. He immediately wrapped his arm around you and handed you the letter was reading. “Mary? Is that…”

“Yeah…yeah. Don’t know how she found out about where we was. I didn’t tell her. I swear to you, I didn’t.” He looked at you nervously.

“Calm down. I’m not upset.” You put the letter down and ran your hands through his hair. He looked at you and held you tighter. “Let her come.”

“Darlin’…”

You kissed his cheek then stood from his lap. “Let’s eat.”

“We’re talkin’ about the woman I was gonna marry,” he reminded you.

“I know who she is, Arthur. You afraid she’s comin’ to try and steal you away?” you teased but his face was completely serious.

“That ain’t ever gonna happen,” he said. He helped you get the plates and food then sat down without eating. “You know that, right?”

“Yes, Arthur.” You grabbed his hand and held it, running your thumb over the ring on his finger. “I know.” He sighed in relief and finally ate.

After eating, you spent the day tidying the house though Arthur told you not to fuss. That night, Arthur laid awake, staring at the ceiling. You turned his head so he would look at you and then he kissed you so passionately you thought your heart would explode. As he made love to you, he told you he loved you repeatedly. You touched his face gently and he tried to turn away, but you had already felt the wetness on his cheeks.

“Arthur…it’s okay.” You brought his head down and kissed him. He moved his face to the crook of your neck and kept it there for the rest of the time you made love. You weren’t sure if he was ashamed or embarrassed, but you weren’t going to question him. He slept after that as you pressed gentle kisses along his back and held him.

In the morning you woke to find him watching you. 

“Mornin’,” he whispered, touching your cheek.

“Mornin’ to you too.” You smiled, as did he, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “You’re still worried?”

He rolled onto his back and sighed. “I am.”

“She just wants to see you and maybe get some closure.” Truth be told, you were a little jealous but you weren’t going to let Arthur know that.

“Nah, she wants somethin’. It’s always somethin’ with her.”

“What could she possibly…,” you started then thought for a moment. “Oh…”

“She don’t know about you.” He shook his head. “She probably heard about me doin’ well and now she wants…me.”

“Well, she ain’t gettin’ you.” You gave him a quick kiss and hopped out of bed. “Let’s take a bath.” That brought a smile to his face. He loved when you bathed together.

After the bath, you found something nice for Arthur to wear then put on your best dress. 

“I don’t understand why we gotta dress up. She knows what I look like. She’s seen me at my worst.” He tugged on the top button of his shirt and adjusted his suspenders.

“Well, now you’re at your best and you’re gonna show her that.” You helped him with the finishing touches on his outfit just in time to hear a knock on the door. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he huffed.

“I’ll get the door.” You sped off before he could stop you.

“Wait! Are you sure that’s–” He stopped in his tracks a few feet behind you when you opened the door and started to greet Mary.

“Hi, how–" 

"Arthur!” The woman brushed right past you to Arthur, hugging him tightly. You frowned as you turned to close the door but smiled again when you turned around. “It is so good to see you!”

“Uh…you too, Mary. How you been?” Arthur asked removing himself from her arms awkwardly while looking at you.

“Why don’t you two go on and sit and I’ll just us something to drink.” You made a face at Arthur and he grimaced.

“Uh…”

“That sounds great. Thank you.” She hooked her arm with Arthur’s and walked into the family room. You could hear them talking from the kitchen. Her laugh rubbed you the wrong way and you rolled your eyes while pouring the lemonade. You put the glasses on a tray and walked back to the main room. “You’re doin’ so well for yourself, Arthur. You even got yourself a maid.” She whispered the last word and you turned into the room just in time to hear her.

“Lemonade?” you asked holding the tray out to her then bringing it over to Arthur. You put the tray down and took a glass for yourself. Mary eyed you strangely then gave you a tight smile.

“That is a beautiful dress. Arthur must be a very generous employer,” she said. Arthur was about to speak but you spoke first.

“He is quite generous indeed.” You smiled tightly at her and she sipped her lemonade. Arthur gulped down his lemonade nervously and turned to you, making a face over his glass.

“Would you like some more…sweetheart?” you asked Arthur. You took a look at Mary’s face and saw how her eyes widened slightly.

“Mary…this is my wife.” Arthur wrapped one arm around you and you sat on the arm of the chair. You draped your arm over his shoulder making sure she saw your wedding ring.

“Oh…oh my. But she's…” Mary stammered.

“She’s what? Beautiful?” Arthur asked.

“I think she was goin’ to say ‘black’,” you ground out.

“I…I’m sorry.” Mary stood quickly and placed her glass on the small table next to the chair she sat in. “I had no idea. Congratulations.” She forced herself to smile then walked to the door and you followed.

“Thank you for visitin’ our home.” Arthur walked up behind you then and put his arm around you. “Arthur and me really appreciate it.”

“Yes, of course. Goodbye.” She walked out the door and you closed it behind her.

“Your maid?” You couldn’t help but laugh.

“That ain’t funny. I thought you was gonna kill her judgin’ by the look on your face.” He immediately unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and slid the suspenders off his shoulders.

“Mr. Morgan, you know I left my outlawin’ days behind me,” you drawled then laughed. He snuck up behind you and wrapped his arms around you, kissing your neck.

“We both did. Best decision I ever made. Well, that and askin’ you to marry me.”

“Oh, you sap.” You turned and kissed him sweetly. “Now come and help me outta this thing.” You pulled on your dress and led him into the bedroom.

“Yes ma'am. Gladly.” He was a pro at it now. As he handled getting the dress off you, you took the pins from your hair and let the thick strands fall naturally. You sighed in relief. “I like it better that way anyway.”

“I ever tell you how much I love you?” you asked.

“Only every day. And I love you.”

“A _maid_ …” you repeated and shake your head.

“Hey…don’t let it get to you.” He hugged you and kissed the top of your head.

“I’m fine… it just reminded me of what people think of me.”

“It don’t matter what they think of you. What matters is that I love ya and I ain’t ever gonna stop, you hear me?” You nodded and he wiped away the tears that fell from your eyes.

“Thank you for lovin’ me, Arthur.”

“You ain’t gotta thank me for that. Way I see it, we was always meant to be together…forever.”

“Oh, I hope so.”

“You ain’t gotta hope. We got each other and that’s all there is to it.” He kissed you again and you held onto him tightly.

When you looked past all the hate and self-resentment, you knew that he was right. You never took him as someone who believed in fate but somehow he knew that you two belonged together. You were happier than you ever had been before and it was because of him. He constantly told you that you were the reason why he wasn’t dead and that meant the world to you. _He_ meant the world to you.

And you were his world.


	50. Say Please (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

You know you shouldn’t have taken it but you felt as though you deserved a little something for helping out today. The only problem you had now was getting it open. You had lugged this thing to a secluded area and now you couldn’t even get the cork out. You are so focused on it that you don’t hear the footsteps approaching.

“What you got there?” Arthur asks, making you jump and stand up straight. He tries to look around you but you move whenever he does. “Out with it.” He crosses his arms and you know he’s not going anywhere until you say something.

“It’s…it’s some of that moonshine we took from them people today. I just wanted to try some.” You look down at your feet as Arthur walks around you and stares down at the bottle. “You ain’t gonna say anything, are you?”

“Last time I checked you was a woman grown not some misbehavin’ child.” He starts to turn away.

“Wait! Before you go…,” You point at the bottle. **“Open this.”**

He looks down at the bottle then up at you. “I can do that but you **can you say please** first?”

“Dammit Arthur…can you please open this damn thing?” You kick the bottle and he chuckles.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” He crouches down and pulls on the cork which seems to give easily for him. “There.”

“…I helped loosen it up some,” you say proudly.

He stands and watches you. “Well, go on and try it.” He lifts the bottle to you. You take it and in one small sip you’re sputtering and spitting it back out. Arthur can barely contain his laughter.

“People fuss over this?!" 

Arthur takes the bottle from you and corks it again, still chuckling. "I coulda told you that it ain’t so great.”

“Oh, thanks a bunch.”

“You’re welcome,” he jokes. “Now, I’m gonna put this back where it belongs and don’t worry it’ll be our lil secret.”

“Thank you, Arthur,” you say in a less sarcastic tone.

“Anything for you,” he says and immediately starts stammering. “I mean…anytime." 

You amble over to where he’s standing and kiss his cheek. He looks at you, surprised. "Don’t worry. Our little secret.” You wink and squeeze his forearm before walking away.


	51. Wearing His Shirt (Arthur Morgan x Black reader)

“Sugar, you ain’t seen my blue…” Arthur stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw you. You were standing on your tiptoes, trying to reach something in the cabinets, wearing exactly what he was looking for. The shirt was pretty big on you but when you stretched like that it lifted up enough for him to see that you were only wearing his shirt and your panties. **  
**

He watched you struggle for a bit, enjoying the view and smirking to himself before clearing his throat. You turned quickly, still on your tiptoes and sighed in relief. “I need help,” you said.

“Clearly,” he teased. “And I need my shirt.” He walked over and you moved out of the way so he could reach the bowl you were reaching for. Instead, he grabbed your waist and lifted you up. You squealed and giggled then reached for the bowl much easier this time. He put you down but still held onto you, his face buried in your thick hair.

“What are you doing?” you asked.

“Nothin’. I just love the way your hair smells.” He slid his hands down to your thighs but you slapped them away. “Ow…”

“I’m busy.” You walked to the other side of the kitchen and bent down to get something out of a drawer. You didn’t see the way Arthur’s eyes widened but you knew he was looking. When he whistled lowly, you stood up straight and scolded him. “You just gonna stand there and stare?”

“I…well…I came down here for a reason…” He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck, staring down at your thighs. “I can’t remember what it was now.”

“Your shirt.”

“Hm?” He was hypnotized.

You leaned against the counter, crossing one leg over the other, and began unbuttoning the shirt. “I’m wearing the shirt you need…” You grinned when he swallowed hard as if he’s never seen you in less than that before. “Here.” Now your body was on full display, except for the bra and panties you wore. Those soft, brown curves he loved so much right there for the taking.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. You tried to walk away but he pulled you back, throwing the shirt behind him. “Forget it.”

“What? I thought you needed it. I’m trying to _bake_!” You shouted the last word because he picked you up again but this time you were facing him. He dug his fingers into your supple thighs and moved one to the curve of your butt before sitting you on the countertop.

“It can wait, can’t it?”

“I suppose so,” you said rolling your eyes playfully.

“Good. Let’s go.” He put you over his shoulder and carried you upstairs.

Maybe you should wear his shirts more often.


	52. Kissing (Arthur Morgan x Black reader)

Arthur gasped against your lips as you slid onto his lap, deepening the kiss. You loved his lips, soft and full. But he loved your lips even more. Yours were even fuller than his and soft wasn’t a good enough word to describe how they felt against his. You whimpered as he pulled away from the kiss to get a good look at you. He ran his thumb along your bottom lip and you smiled. **  
**

“Why’d you stop?” you asked, kissing the tip of his thumb. He looked down at your lips and sighed before pulling his thumb away.

“You’re drivin’ me crazy, woman.” He licked his lips and your eyes flicked down to them. He played with the tight coils at the nape of your neck which always made you tremble.

“You keep doin’ that…mmm…” You couldn’t finish your sentence. He pulled you into another kiss, deeper than the last. You reached up to touch his face, running your thumb along the scar on his chin before cupping his face. You sucked on his bottom lip and he groaned loudly.

“Your lips…,” he breathed. Whatever else he was going to say was lost when he pressed his lips to yours again with a sound that could have been a whimper. “We gotta…we gotta stop…”

“What…why?”

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably beneath you. You grinned and he glared. “Somethin’ funny?”

You covered your mouth. “No.”

He scoffed and gently urged you off his lap. “I ain’t ever gonna get tired of kissin’ you. Those lips…” He bit his lip, his cheeks turning pink. “I gotta go.”

“I know.” You pouted. “Is anyone else even ready yet?”

“Probably not but I…gotta take care of somethin’ first.” He looked down awkwardly then looked at you.

“I could help you…”

“Oh no, no, no. If you get to drive me crazy then I say I get to do the same to you, darlin’.” He gave you a chaste kiss before standing. 

“I’ll get you back, you know,” you said.

“Lookin’ forward to it, sunshine.” He walked out of the tent probably feeling quite proud of himself. You smiled with those fuller than full lips of yours thinking of just how you could get him back.


	53. More Papa Arthur (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

“Well…they’re finally down,” Arthur says proudly as he saunters into the bedroom and just about collapses on the bed by your feet. **  
**

“I think that’s the fastest you ever put ‘em to bed,” you tease. “Good job, cowboy.”

“I swear you must have the magic touch.”

You look up from your book and smile at him. “You’re the one with the magic hands.” You wait for him to figure out what you’re getting at.

“'Scuse me?” He sits up and pulls one of your legs onto his lap. “Magic hands you say?” He starts rubbing your foot and you nearly drop your book.

“You better be careful. You don’t know what you’re startin’ sir.”

“I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about.” He continues massaging your foot and your eyes close.

“Arthur…”

“Hm?” He stops and before you can open your eyes, he’s crawling up to you. 

“Arthur!” You giggle as he traps you below him. “What about the…” He kisses you, immediately shutting you up.

“They’re sleepin, remember?” It has been quite awhile since you two have been able to really 'enjoy’ each other. You wrap your arms around him and play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Knowin’ them they ain’t gonna stay asleep for long.”

“Let’s get to it then.”

“Ain’t this how we got those two lil rascals in the other room?” you ask although you’re unbuttoning his shirt.

“Somethin’ wrong with havin’ another?” He looks into your eyes and you notice his face is slightly flushed. “I mean…I wouldn’t mind…”

“I love you so much, Arthur.” You run your fingers through his hair and he smiles down at you. “Now…where were we?”

He sits up on his knees and shrugs his shirt off then leans over you again, kissing you passionately. You gasp and giggle as he nibbles on your lip then moves down to your neck. You open your eyes and immediately find that you two aren’t as alone as you want to be.

“Arthur!” He must think you’re just enjoying what he’s doing because he doesn’t stop until you hit his back and say his name again.

He groans then looks back at what you’re looking at. “Shit!” he whispers as he rolls to your side.

“Pa…were you hurtin’ mommy?” The girl walks into the room rubbing her eyes.

“N-no darlin’. C'mere.” Arthur climbs out of bed and scoops his daughter up. “I was just…givin’ your mama a kiss. Like this.” He kisses the girls cheek and she giggles.

“Ewww!” Her twin brother yells from the doorway and Arthur looks down at him.

“Well, I got one for you too.” He scoops the boy up with his other arm and kisses him. He giggles and screeches until Arthur stops. “Ain’t you two s'posed to be sleepin’?”

“Yes, papa…but we had bad dreams.” Your daughter says, pulling at Arthur’s beard gently.

“Both of y'all had bad dreams, huh?” The twins nod and Arthur puts them both down. “There ain’t nothin’ to be afraid of…” He looks back at you and winks. “…except for this!” He roars at the twins and they both scream before running away and laughing wildly.

“Go get 'em,” you say as you climb out of bed. He growls at you playfully before turning away and running after the twins. You watch from the hall as he chases and tickles them.

“Help us, mama!” Your daughter says and you walk over to them slowly. 

“I’d love to help but…I think…I think I’m a monster too!” The twins scream as you growl and pick one of them up. Arthur grabs the other. Your house is full of growling and laughter and it is the sweetest sound to you.

As you put them to bed that night, Arthur stands in the doorway and waits for you to walk over to him.

“We done good,” he says looking down at his children proudly.

“Sure did.” You look at him and he’s baring his teeth like some animal then he snarls. “Oh…” You giggle quietly and run away. He chases you and catches you quickly.

“Gotcha!”

“Always.”


	54. Courting (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy)

Arthur cleared his throat nervously as he watched Belle move around the camp. She had been with the gang for almost a year now and he could no longer deny what he was feeling for her. At first he blamed it on her being so mysterious–he only spent so much time with her because he was trying to figure out who she was and where she was from–but now he realized it was more than that.

She was kind to him and not because she pitied him. She was sweet and funny and, not to mention, utterly beautiful. He smiled as she laughed at something Lenny told her. He knew he had it bad.

“You just gonna stare at her all day?” Tilly asked, walking to his side.

“Wh-what? I ain’t starin’,” he lied, turning his attention to the woman at his side.

“She likes you too, you know?” Tilly smiled at the way his eyes widened. “It’s true.”

“Nah, can’t be.” He looked at Belle again. “You think so?”

“I know so. She told me.”

“She told you?” Tilly nodded and he waited for more but she didn’t say anything else. “Well…what did she say ‘bout me?”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself? She’s comin’ this way…” Tilly walked away leaving Arthur stammering.

“Wait…Tilly…” He looked to one side then the other trying to find something he could do to look busy, but to no avail.

“Hey Arthur.” Belle approached smiling brighter than ever.

“Miss Belle. How you doin’?” He tipped his hat and looked down to hide the pink on his cheeks.

“I’d be doing much better if you just start calling me Belle. Just Belle." 

"Okay then…just Belle.” He looked at her and forgot the world around him.

“That’s better. What are you up to today?” She picked at something on her dress.

“I dunno. Don’t really make plans or nothin’…things just happen.” He hated how ridiculous that sounded.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” She stood there for a little longer before sighing and clasping her hands together. “Well…I’ll leave you to it.”

“Wait…wait…” He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. He couldn’t remember the last time someone’s hand fit so perfectly in his.

She looked down at his hand enveloping hers. “Yes?”

“I was wonderin’ if you would like to–”

“Yes!” she said without a second thought.

“…spend some time with me?” he finished slowly. “What did you say?”

“I said yes but I should’ve let you finish first. Sorry…and yes, yes I would love to spend more time with you.” She moved her hand and he thought she was pulling it away, but she didn’t. She laced her fingers with his.

“Now?” he asked.

“Sure.” She turned her eyes to the sky. “The sun is setting.”

“I got the perfect place to watch it and I’ll take ya but only under one condition.”

“What’s that?” she asked.

“That you keep holdin’ my hand just the way you are.”

She giggled and squeezed the hand she was holding before placing her other hand over it as well. “You got a deal. Let’s go watch that sunset.”

“Yes ma'am.”


	55. Even more Papa Arthur (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader)

A high-pitched giggle wakes you up from the nap you really didn’t mean to take. You groan as you sit up wondering what time it is. The sun was still up so you must not have slept for that long. You always tell Arthur that he should wake you if you ever fall asleep in the middle of the day, but he refuses and says you need and deserve the rest. **  
**

Another giggle has you turning your head towards the sound with a smile. What did your daughter have her father doing this time? You stand and stretch then make your way to her room. You open the door slowly and peek in to find your daughter and your husband sitting at her tiny table. You clap a hand over your mouth to stop a laugh from escaping when you notice that he’s sitting on the floor awkwardly and wearing one of your hats.

“This is some of the best tea I ever had,” he says then lowers his voice, “Better than your mama’s but don’t tell her I said that.”

Your daughter is the first one to spot you. She points then laughs. “Mama heard you already!“ 

Arthur sputters and chokes on the ‘tea’ he was sipping and places the cup on the table. He turns and looks at you. "So she did.”

“Nice hat,” you tease.

He fixes it then nods. “Thank you kindly. Our little angel here picked it out.”

“ _Princess_!” she huffs, correcting her father.

“Hmm…do all princesses wear their tiaras over their father’s hat?” you ask, amused.

“She’s a tough princess.” Arthur says proudly.

“Yes, she is. So you got stuck with one of my hats, huh? Goes real well with the gun belt,” you tease.

He stands and raises his hands in defense. “The holster’s empty. Promise. Besides…someone’s gotta protect the kingdom.”

“I reckon you’re right.” You yawn and stretch again. “You shoulda woke me up.”

Arthur walks over to you and places a hand on your growing belly. “You need all the rest you can get.” He kisses your temple. “You think maybe we got ourselves a lil prince in there this time?”

“Could be.” You smile at the way his face lights up and because he’s still wearing your hat.

“Papa…up.” Your daughter lifts her arms up and Arthur picks her up easily. “More tea?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” He bends to pick up one of the cups from the table. “You gotta try this tea,” he says, passing the cup to you. You sip the invisible liquid and shake your head in disbelief.

“This is the best tea I ever had!”

“Thank you,” she says, beaming. “Papa help me make it.”

“Did he now?”

“Sure did. Told her I learned from the best,” he quips.

“And who is that?” you ask.

“Why…you o’ course.” He put the ‘princess’ down and she sat in her chair again.

“But I thought you said the tea was better than mine.”

“That’s 'cause I added my own lil touch to it.” He chuckles at the face you make. You reach up to take the hat off his head but he stops you. “I’m still havin’ tea with the princess, ma'am.”

“Well, can I join?” you ask.

“Yes, mama!” your daughter says excitedly. “You wear this one.” She hands you one of her tiny little hats and you put it on. Arthur winks at you and holds your hand. 

You watch quietly for a time as Arthur talks animatedly. It almost brought tears to your eyes. Here was a man who _feared_ having another child being the greatest father you had ever seen. You couldn’t ask for anything more.

Later that day as he holds you in his arms, he says something that takes you by surprise. “I never thought I’d ever be this happy. Didn’t think I deserved to be…”

“Arthur, don’t talk like that. You obviously deserve it ‘cause you’re happy now, ain’t you?”

He scoffs and holds you tighter, his hand finding your stomach. His eyes close as he lays his head on the pillow only for him to sit up straight again when he feels something. “Did you feel that?!”

“Baby’s kickin’.” You put your hand over his.

“This one’s gonna be just as strong as our baby girl. Got me wrapped around her finger, that one. You both do.”

“And you love it,” you say, curling up against him more.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	56. Comfort (Arthur Morgan x Nonbinary reader)

You lay awake staring at the ceiling for what felt like the hundredth time this month. Arthur slept soundly beside you as tears filled your eyes and rolled down to your ears. You wanted to scream and cry out loud, but you didn’t want to wake him nor did you have the strength.

Suddenly, the bed dipped as Arthur turned onto his side and looked at you. It was like he knew. You had no idea how he did it, but he always knew. He touched your face and sat up on his elbow moving his face even closer to yours.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly, wiping your tears gently.

You laughed sadly before crying again. “Am I…broken?” It sounded silly when you asked it out loud that way, but Arthur was completely serious when he answered. 

“There ain’t nothin’ wrong with you and who you are. I will tell you every damn day if I have to.” You turned your head to look at him and he kissed you softly. “You’re everything I could ever want.”

“Am I?”

“I said it, didn’t I?” He smirked in the lowlight and it made you smile. When he kissed you again, you kissed back and pulled him closer. “You sure?”

“Please." 

You loved when he touched you. He always took his time. His hands wandered all over your body freely and you let it. Before Arthur, you had never let anyone else touch you this way but with him things were different. Better.

You sat up along with him so he could pull your shirt off. He quickly laid you back down and kissed your body. By now, he had all your favorite spots memorized. He moved lower, taking your bottoms with him and settled between your legs. He always made sure you were ready for him. To him, your pleasure was more important than his.

After a few moments, he had you begging. You needed him. Then and there, in the low light of dawn coming through the window, he made love to you. It was gentle yet passionate. He looked into your eyes and you saw the love there–you felt the love. He chuckled when you moaned loudly and quickly went to cover your mouth. You hit his chest playfully until you both laughed as you made love. Soon those laughs were muddled by kisses and moans and smiles.

Afterwards, he drew patterns in the light sheen of sweat on your skin as you both laid there sated and content. You took his hand and held it then brought it to your lips to kiss it. He placed his hand over your heart and eventually you both fell asleep.

With him, you did not have to worry about who or what you were because you would always be perfect to him. He didn’t care about what you look like or what you called yourself, he loved you. He loved that you were perfectly you.


	57. Unsure (Arthur Morgan x Black reader)

“You ever think about startin’ a family?” Arthur asks you as he sits on the edge of the bed to take off his boots. “I mean…now that we’re away from all that mess…we could do it.” **  
**

“That’s easy for you to say, Arthur,” you say before actually thinking about it.

“It ain’t easy. You know that.” He looks back at you and takes a few calming breaths before speaking again. “I’m just as scared as you are.”

“But it ain’t for the same reasons. It’s hard enough for us just to be together in public without gettin’ frowned at. How would they look at our children? With the same disgust they got in their eyes when they look at me?” You sniffle quietly and roll over in bed. Arthur has seen you cry plenty of times, but you still hate doing it in front of him.

“Hey. None of that now.” He crawls up beside you and wraps a comforting arm around you. “Look at me.” You turn to him and he wipes away your tears before you can. “Them people out there don’t know you like I do. I know it hurts hearin’ what they say and seein’ how they look at you but that ain’t gonna change how amazin’ you are. How strong you are. Stronger than me that’s for sure.”

You give him a small smile even as more tears roll down your cheeks. “I’m just so scared, Arthur. There are people ‘round here that would love nothin’ more than to see me swing all because I ain’t the same color as them. We bring a mulatto baby into this world, well, that’ll just make 'em hate me more…and you.”

“I don’t give a damn if they hate me. You love me. That’s all I need.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of breakin’ the rules?” you ask.

“I ain’t ever been much of a rule follower…” He stands and begins undressing. “You do remember that I was an outlaw before I settled down with you, right?” He looks back at you with a teasing grin.

“Oh hush. So…you ain’t afraid of what people will think if we have children?” You try not to get distracted by his broad shoulders as he pulls his union suit down.

“Only thing I’m afraid of is losin’ you.” He walks over to the vanity and gives himself a quick wash up as you watch the entire time. “Ain’t polite to stare, sunshine,” he says catching your gaze in the mirror.

“Fine…” You roll over, smiling to yourself and counting the seconds until he gets in bed. You feel the bed dip as he climbs in on his side and when you open your eyes he’s laying down facing you. “Now who’s starin’?”

He pulls you closer and holds you against him. “Sorry if I upset you with the whole startin’ a family thing. I just…” You kiss him and he hums in surprise.

“I ain’t upset,” you say when you pull away.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” You sit up a little then push him onto his back. His hands find your waist through your nightgown and you settle yourself on top of him. 

“Okay then.” His voice was getting a little unsteady and you knew what that meant. He plays with the hem of your nightgown before meeting your eye.

“Go on then.”

He sits up and pulls the nightgown up and off of you. You wrap your arms around him immediately as his wrap around you and he rubs his nose against yours playfully. His hands rest on your thighs but you can feel his fingers twitch just waiting for permission. You nod once and he drags his fingers slowly across your thigh and between your legs.

“Love you more than anything,” he whispers as he uses two fingers to touch you. You gasp and tighten your hold on him when he teases your bundle of nerves. You were ready for him in no time. Arthur was amazing with his fingers, finding all the spots that turned you into a puddle. Hearing the sounds you make for him is enough to get him ready. His mouth hangs open as he breathes heavily watching you bite your lip and moan and throw your head back in pleasure.

“Love you more,” you breathe out against his lips. He removes his fingers and now it’s your turn to reach down. Once you touch him, he’s cursing under his breath. You sit up and he helps hold you as you line him up with your entrance.

“Nice and slow. I got you.”

You lower yourself onto him slowly. You both cry out together when you are finally sitting in his lap. The vein in his neck throbs as he tries to keep control. You bury your face in his neck and begin to move. 

“I love you,” he says and repeats it like a mantra as you move your body against his. “Yes…” You sit up straight and move faster and now his head is resting on your chest. He kisses your breasts then looks up at you practically begging for your kiss and you give it to him. “Hold on,” he warns as he flips you onto your back so he could take over.

“Arthur…more…” You reach up and drag your nails up and down his chest which only spurs him on. He lifts one of your legs and puts it on his shoulder, changing the angle of his thrusts. He kisses your ankle and whatever he can reach of your calf as he thrusts in and out of you. You reach down to touch yourself and Arthur watches, slowly picking up his pace.

“Together?” he asks.

“Yeah…" 

He puts his hand over yours and helps you touch yourself. He is close and refuses to leave you behind. Your moans get louder as his thrusts lose rhythm. You cry out for him and he cries out for you. He lowers your leg and you wrap your legs around him as you hit your high. He is right behind you, using his forearms to hold himself over you as he fills you. Your name leaving his lips is more beautiful than any song you will ever hear. 

You two lay tangled together for minutes? Hours? You couldn’t tell and it didn’t matter. His head is on your chest and his hand on your stomach as you hum and run your fingers through his hair.

"I do want a family with you, Arthur. Never had much of one growin’ up.”

He looks up at you and smiles. “We’re gonna have our own lil family and our children are gonna be the happiest children ever 'cause they’re gonna have us. With all the love between us just imagine how much we’ll love 'em.”

“So much,” you say quietly. Arthur mumbles something then stretches and you realize he’s falling asleep. “Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight darlin’.”


	58. Marking - Part 1 (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy) *slightly NSFW*

Arthur looks down at Belle’s sleeping form as he buttons his shirt and pulls up his suspenders. He smiles before leaning in and kissing her cheek. She sighs in her sleep and he watches her for a moment. 

She came to him in the wee hours of the morning and stayed with him. They made love, giggling and shushing each other the whole while. She kept herself quiet by burying her face in his neck and nibbling or sucking gently there which didn’t keep him quiet at all. He almost groans out loud as he thinks back on it. He didn’t want to leave her. God, did she look good all wrapped up in his shirt that way.

“Arthur, you comin’?” John asks a little too loud.

Arthur turns to him and puts a finger on his lips. “Shut your damn mouth!” he whispers angrily. “I’m comin’.” He walks out of his tent, glaring at John.

“Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t know she was…sleepin’ in there.” John stops walking. “ _Why_ was she sleepin’ in your tent?”

“I…well…it ain’t none of your damn business.” Arthur storms off and John grins as he follows. They meet up with Charles and Javier who are waiting with their horses. “Mornin’.”

“Looks like you had a good one already,” Javier says, smirking.

“What?”

“You got a little somethin’…” John points to Arthurs neck, “There…and there aaaand there. Hell, they’re everywhere.” John laughs and the other men join him.

“Would y'all just…get on your damn horses!” Arthur gets on his horse and gallops ahead. It was going to be a long day.


	59. Marking - Part 2 (Arthur Morgan x Belle Kennedy) *slightly NSFW*

Arthur storms back into camp after being teased endlessly the entire time he was out with the others. He immediately finds Belle sitting at the campfire laughing and singing a song with Uncle. She becomes serious when she sees him making a beeline for her and stands to greet him.

“Hey–”

“C’mere,” he says quietly. He grabs her arm gently and leads her away from the campfire for privacy.

“What is it, Arthur? What’s wrong?” Belle looks over him as best as she can in the fading light. “Are you hurt?”

“No I ain’t hurt, but…” He lowers his voice and moves a little closer to her. “You can’t keep leavin’ marks on me…”

“What?” she asks.

“You know what I mean. The guys…they been givin’ me hell all day about _these_.” He points to his neck and she smirks. “Somethin’ funny?”

“Yes. You weren’t complaining when I was giving them to you.” She crosses her arms and looks at him confidently.

Arthur looks around then back at her. “O’ course I wasn’t complainin’ while it was happenin’.”

“Yeah and why is that?”

“Because…well…,” he stammers.

“Because you liked it.” She is right. He loves it, in fact. He loves the world knowing, _seeing_ , that he is hers. “Nothing to say?”

“…I’m goin’ to bed,” he says.

“Can I come with you?” She follows before he answers. She knows what the answer will be. “I promise not to leave any of _those_ on you tonight.”

“Good ‘cause I was plannin’ on leavin’ some on you this time.” Now he smirks as she trips over her own feet and regains her balance. “Keep up, darlin’,”


	60. sub!Arthur - Part 1 (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader) *NSFW*

It had been a long day. Both you and Arthur were happy to be home and in bed. You laid your head on his chest and played with his beard. **  
**

“You’re so damn handsome,” you said and he lifted his head to look down at you.

“Nonsense.”

You sat up then climbed on top of him leaning down so you could be closer to his face. Jokingly, you grabbed his arms and pinned them on either side of his head.

“I mean it…you’re handsome.”

He exhaled shakily. “Yes ma'am. Whatever you say.” You expected a smile after he said that but he only stared at you with a yearning that took you by surprise. You were also surprised to find him growing hard under you.

“Arthur…”

“Sorry…I…”

“Shh, it’s okay.” You still had his arms pinned down but he didn’t seem to mind. He actually seemed to be enjoying it. A lot. “Would you like me to take your union suit off?”

He nodded. “Yes ma'am. Please.”

You sat up and began unbuttoning his union suit. He kept his hands where you had them pinned until you made him sit up so you could pull his underwear off. As soon as that was done, he laid down and kept his hands to himself.

“Arthur…are you okay?” you asked.

“Fine.”

“Well, why won’t you touch me then?”

“I was waitin’ for you to tell me I could.” His face was slightly flushed and you finally realized what was happening. “Tell me,” he breathed.

You pulled your nightdress off and even then he kept his hands away. You could see his chest rise and fall with each breath. “Sit up for me.” He does and you wrap your arms around him. “Would you like to touch me, Arthur.”

“Yes. Very much so, ma'am.”

“Then touch me.”

He sighed happily as his hands came into contact with your skin. His hips moved in small circles, looking for friction to relieve that special ache.

“I’m ready for you. Are you ready for me?” you asked. He nodded quickly, sweat beading on his forehead. You pushed him down again and held his wrists the same way you had before. “Good.” You lowered yourself onto him.

“Jesus!” He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply.

“Look at me, my love,” you said and he opened his eyes immediately. You began riding him and the little sounds he made were like music to your ears. You were certain you even heard him whimper. “You feel so good,” you moan.

“You gotta stop…I mean…please stop. If you keep talkin’ like that I ain’t gonna last.” He focused on you but his eyes rolled back every once in a while.

“Can you try to last for me?”

“I dunno. I…” He looked up at you then nodded. “Yes I can try, ma'am.”

“We’re gonna finish together. Can you be good and wait for me?”

He groaned loudly while nodding, his hands opening and closing against nothing.

You rode him faster then reached down to touch yourself. Arthur was close to begging you for permission to finish but all he could get out was ‘please’. He could feel you squeezing around him and it was driving him crazy.

“I need to…want to…”

You leaned down and kissed him. “Let go. Now,” you said against his lips and as soon as you got the last word out he was coming undone. He shouted and his hips arched off the bed. Seeing him fall apart like that had you following right behind him.

As he came down from his high, he was still mumbling and saying 'please’ as if he’d forgotten how to say anything else.

“That was so good. You’re so good, Arthur,” you said letting go of his wrists so he could sit up and hold you.

“Thank you.” He rested his head against your breasts. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	61. sub!Arthur - Part 2 (Arthur Morgan x Fem!Reader) *NSFW*

Arthur breathes deeply as he watches you pace in front of him. The chair he sits in creaks as he shifts and tries to move his arms. **  
**

“Are you uncomfortable? I can loosen the ropes if you need me to,” you say, stopping in front of him.

“No, ma'am. I’m fine.” He leans forward a bit when you move closer. It was driving him crazy not being able to touch you but this is what he wants. You bend so that your face is level with his. He keeps eye contact as long as he can but his eyes trail down to your lips.

“You wanna kiss me?” you ask, your lips almost touching his.

“I do,” he whispers.

You kiss him softly and he leans into it, but you pull away before he can deepen it. He growls in frustration, pulling on his restraints. You stand up straight and look down at him with a smirk before moving away. You look down and notice the bulge in his pants has grown and looks a little uncomfortable.

“How are you feeling?” you ask.

“Fine,” he bites out.

“You sure?” You put your foot up on the chair between his legs and he jumps. He looks down at your foot and exhales sharply. His hips start moving in small circles, looking for anything that can give him that badly needed friction. The tip of your shoe touches him and he hunches forward in the chair cursing under his breath.

“I been waitin’…all day. Please…”

You lower your foot and move closer. He looks up at you with so much passion and lust in his eyes that you feel your own knees getting weak. You straddle him and he immediately hisses at the contact. He hasn’t been able to touch you all day so this was overwhelming. He licks his lips as you begin grinding on him, giving him that friction that he has been silently begging for.

“You deserve this for being so good today,” you say in his ear before nipping at it.

Any semblance of control has left him. His eyes are closed, head thrown back as he finally gets the pleasure he has been waiting for. His groans and grunts come rapidly as he tries his best to lift his hips against your grinding. The chair creaks dangerously and the ropes around his wrists strain until you think they might snap.

“More. I need more,” he begs. The vein in his neck calls to you and attack, sucking and kissing at it. “Damn woman!”

You stop grinding and reach down, using your hand to give him his pleasure now. His pants look fit to burst and the wet mark at the front of his began growing the more you touched him.

“Wait…you gotta stop. I’m gonna…in my…” He looks at you, face flushed and sweat beading on his forehead. You stop touching him for a moment to open your shirt. He stares at your breasts lasciviously.

“Go on.”

Arthur groans as he begins kissing your breasts and takes a nipple into his mouth. You moan and begin grinding against him again, moving your hips back and forth faster this time. He shakes in his effort to keep his thighs up off the chair. His legs tremble and his mouth falls open against your breasts. You give a few more rough swirls of your hips and he arches himself off the chair as much as he can while restrained. With a roar, he cums, his entire body trembling. You hold onto him to keep yourself on his lap. 

Eventually, he sags back down into the chair breathing heavily. You look down at the wetness that has now blossomed and leaves a dark patch on the front of his pants. He presses his cheek to your breast and catches his breath.

“I wanna…I wanna hold you. Please." 

You kiss his nose and stand to walk behind him and free his arms. He groans and opens and closes his hands to get feeling in them again. He looks down at himself then at you, embarrassed.

"Can’t believe I did that. Like a goddamn schoolboy.” He covers his face but you move in front of him and pull his hands away.

“Would you like me to give you a bath?” you ask.

He nods. “Yes ma'am.” You take his hand and he stands. He kisses your hand as you walk with him to the bath. “Thank you.”

“You deserve it after working so hard today.” You reach up and run your thumb along the scar on his chin before kissing him. “Let’s get you cleaned up, hm?”

“You’re the boss,” he quips with a cheeky smirk.


	62. Wordtober Day 6 - Scars (Arthur x Reader)

You smile as you look upon Arthur’s sleeping form. His hair is messy, his mouth hangs open slightly, and his chest rises with each breath. You trace his cheekbones lightly and trail your finger down to the scars on his chin. **  
**

“What are you doin’?” he asks, scaring you. His eyes are still closed but he smiles.

“Lookin’ at you.” You kiss his chin and he hums in pleasure.

“That ain’t lookin’…”

“Can’t help myself.” You move your hand down his neck and he shivers. “You’re so…”

“Hideous?” he finishes.

“No, Arthur. You’re wonderful and you’re mine.” The hair on his chest tickles your hand as you move your fingers along the scars on his chest. Some were older than others and some healed better than others but you love each and every one of them. His scars told a story even if he didn’t like to tell them. You kiss all of them whenever you get the chance.

“You’re gonna leave me one of these days. That’s what always happens.”

You rest your head on his stomach and look up at him. “You’re stuck with me, Mr. Morgan.” His breath hitches when you drag your finger along a large scar on his stomach.

“Tickles,” he says sheepishly.

“Oh yeah?” You sit up and he tilts his head and glares at you. “What?”

“Don’t you even think about it." 

Before you can reach out to touch him, he grabs your wrists and pulls you up to him. You land on top of him and he squeezes you to him. "Arthur…I can't…move.” You struggle in his grip.

“That’s the point. You ain’t gettin’ a chance to tickle me.”

“That’s not fair.” You pout and he chuckles.

“That ain’t workin’. I’ll let you kiss me though.”

“Oh, you’ll let me kiss you? What if I don’t want to?” You try to give him your meanest look but he bursts into laughter and eventually you do too. He rolls you over onto your back and nearly crushes you with his weight. “Arthurrrr…”

“I want my kiss,” he says, looking down at your lips.

You kiss the scars on his chin. “There.”

“That’s all I get?” he asks and you nod. “Well, that just won’t do.” Suddenly he’s nuzzling your neck and growling, making you laugh.

“Okay okay! I guess I can give you a proper kiss.”

He takes his face out the crook of your neck and smiles down at you before kissing you on the lips softly. He tries to pull away after a short time but you tangle your fingers in his hair to keep him in place. He makes a surprised sound against your lips but stays where you want him. When you finally let go, he has a dreamy look in his eyes, the same one he did the first time he ever kissed you.

“Well, you done took my breath away,” he says, breathing heavily.

“You still seem to be breathin’ to me and…” You put your hand over his heart, feeling the rough skin from another scar. “Yup. Still beatin’.”

He puts his hand over yours. “It’s beatin’ just for you. I think if you ever go it might just stop.”

“Then I guess I’m stayin’ forever.”


	63. Wordtober Day 7: Enchanted (Arthur x Belle)

_She came outta nowhere. **  
**_

_Or at least that’s what it seemed like._

_Me and Charles found her out in the middle of the woods at night wearing the strangest clothing I ever seen. I wouldn’t exactly say that she was afraid but she was defensive. Ready to fight both of us if it came to it. We brought her back to camp and got her warm and fed but she has secrets._

_She don’t talk about where she’s from all that much like maybe she don’t want to remember. I like talking to her though. She’s kind and gentle–something that I ain’t used to at all. She treats me like a human. And her smile…well, it’s something else._

_I find myself taken with her. It ain’t love, but it’s something. Something in the way she walks and talks and laughs. Something in the way my heart beats faster whenever she’s around. Even the snow seems to have slowed down ever since she showed up and I’m hoping that’s a good sign._

_I’m wondering if she put some kinda spell on me. A spell that got me feeling things I have no right to be feeling. God knows I ain’t good enough for someone like her. Right now I’m just enjoying being around her and learning more about her._

_Mary-Beth says I seem to be ‘enchanted’ whatever that means._

_I gotta make sure I don’t get too used to the feeling though. I promised to get her home and then she’ll be gone and the happiness I’m feeling will go right along with her._

_A.M._


	64. Wordtober Day 9: Swing and Suspenders (Arthur x Fem!Reader)

It was quiet. Too quiet. **  
**

You had left them alone to go downstairs and make lunch and now you were a little worried. You call up to them but they don’t respond so you head upstairs.

“Boys!” you call but still no answer. You hear them quietly talking from your son’s room. The door is partially open so you peek in and see Arthur kneeling so that he was eye level with his son.

“…you button that just there. Here. Turn around.” The little boy turned around. “Now, these here you do before you put the pants on ‘cause you can’t see behind ya.”

“Okay papa.”

“Good boy. Try to do the ones in the front by yourself.”

You watch happily as he buttons on his suspenders. You finally push the door open and applaud for him. “Good job, baby.”

“Mama! Papa taught me how to do my 'spenders.”

“I can see that. Papa’s a good teacher, huh?”

Arthur walks over and wraps his arms around you. “Yes I am.” He kisses your cheek.

“Lunch is ready.”

“Yay!” Little Arthur runs past you and out of the room.

“Guess he’s hungry,” Arthur says as you both walk downstairs.

“Can I go on the swing when I finish, mama?” The boy asks with a mouth full of food.

“Yes you can.” You laugh as he devours the rest of his food and runs outside.

“I’ll go with him.” Arthur takes one more bite and squeezes your shoulder before following his boy outside. “What’s goin’ on here?” you hear him ask. You stand and walk out to the porch.

“I can’t make it go,” your son says sadly.

“Can’t make it go? Well, we just gotta fix that don’t we?” Arthur asks and little Arthur nods. “Let’s see what happens when I do this.” Arthur pulls the rope and lets go.

“Papa look! Pa fixed the swing, mama!”

“I see.” You sit in the chair on the porch and watch your boys play. This is your happy place and it always will be.


	65. Wordtober Day 10: Father (Arthur)

Arthur often wonders what kind of father he would have been. It’s usually on those nights when the skies are clear and he can make out the different constellations. On nights like these he would take his child out to the edge of the water and teach him a few of those constellations. He would tell them that if they followed the biggest, brightest star in the sky it would always get them home.

 _Home_.

That was something he could have had. He could have settled down and became a husband and a father, but he figured fate had something different in store for him.

One thing was certain, if he got a second chance, he would be the father his father never was. He would spend every second of every day with his family. He would give love a chance.

He looks up at the night sky and sends Isaac and Eliza the little prayer he sent them every night–and he apologizes. He tells them he wishes things were different and that he was there for them on that fateful day.

And he tells them that one day he wants to be the father they expected him to be.


	66. Wordtober Day 11: Snow (Arthur x Black reader)

Arthur watched, entranced, as you traipsed through the knee deep snow. Even when you were wrapped up in his huge coat and exasperated, you were beautiful.

“How do you do that?” he asked, smiling over at you.

“Do…what?” you huffed, taking one big step after another.

“Manage to look lovely even when you’re fightin’ to get through this snow.”

You stopped and turned to him. The snow stuck to your eyelashes and in your thick, brown hair and it made him smile. “Are you makin’ fun of me?” you asked.

“What? No. I’m serious,” he said. You rolled her eyes in frustration but all he noticed was how adorable it was when the snowflakes landed on your brown skin and lingered a bit before melting away.

“I’m freezin’ and you’re findin’ time to tell me how beautiful I look.” You kept walking but cried out when your leg got caught and you went falling flat on your bottom. “Dammit…”

Arthur rushed over to make sure you were okay. You had your head in your hands and he immediately panicked. When he put his hand on your back, you were shaking. “You okay? Look at me, darlin’.” When you looked up at him there were tears in your eyes but not from crying. “Are you in pain?” Arthur was in full panic mode now. You snorted and Arthur groaned in relief. “You’re laughin’? You scared the hell outta me!”

“I’m…fine,” you said through your laughter. Arthur wanted to be mad at you for making him panic like that but your laughter always made him smile. “Still think I’m beautiful?” you asked. He stood and held his hands out to help you to your feet. He pulled you up and into his arms then swung you around.

“‘Course I do.” He wiped the melting flakes from your cheek. “You’ll always be beautiful to me.”


	67. Wordtober Day 12: Campfire (Arthur x Reader)

Arthur stood back quietly as he watched you struggle to start the fire. You told him you wanted to do it yourself, but he could see you were becoming more and more frustrated as time went on. You cursed under your breath and threw the things to the ground and covered your face. **  
**

“You want me to–” he started.

“I got it! I can…I can do it.” Your voice cracked as you went back to work on starting the fire. Arthur moved to the other side and you looked up at him then quickly looked away. You didn’t want him seeing that you were crying.

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with askin’ for help when you need it,” he said.

“Yeah, well maybe you should start takin’ your own advice,” you snapped, sniffling quietly.

“What?” He walked over and knelt beside you.

“Nothin’…just…nothin’.” You broke down then. You began sobbing and couldn’t stop. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” you asked.

He knew what you meant, but couldn’t bring himself to say it. “Tell you what?”

“That you’re sick! That you're…”

“Dyin’?” he finished. It was true but you shook your head.

“I ain’t gonna let you die, Arthur Morgan. You hear me? You ain’t leavin’ me.” You went back to trying to start the fire when you felt his hands cover yours. You looked over at him. He gave you a small smile and nod as he moved his hands with yours. 

“We’ll help each other, alright?”

“Alright.” You looked down and saw that a small fire had started. “We did it." 

"We did.” He stood and grabbed his bedroll then laid it out on the other side of the small campfire you had made together. “C'mon.” He laid down and you laid beside him then put your head on his chest. “You ain’t afraid?” he asked.

“Afraid of what?”

“Gettin’ sick…”

You turned your head so you could look into his eyes. “No. I ain’t lettin’ you scare me away.”

“Yes ma'am.” He knew there was no use in arguing with you and that was one of the many reasons he loved you.


	68. Wordtober Day 13: Ash (Arthur x Reader)

Arthur watched you as you slept on his bedroll. He tried to keep the fire burning to keep you warm and his hands were covered in ash. The sun had just started to rise as he reached into his satchel and pulled out the ring he had been meaning to give you for awhile. He looked at you again and smiled as you pulled his coat tighter around you. He thought about what you said last night: ‘you ain’t scarin’ me away…’ but what if this did. What if he ruined everything you two had just by asking one question? **  
**

You stirred and rolled over expecting Arthur to be next to you. “Arthur?” You sat up and he quickly put the ring away.

“Right here. I’m right here.” He walked over to you as you wiped the sleep from your eyes. How did you manage to look that beautiful first thing in the morning, he wondered. He turned away and coughed a few times.

“Are you okay?” you asked, alerted.

“I’m fine. Don’t you worry.”

“You got ash all over your hands,” you pointed out.

“Yeah, tryin’ to keep the fire burnin’ for you.” He brushed his hands together but it didn’t do much. You took his hands in yours and tried to wipe them but it only covered your hands now. “There’s a lake nearby, we can go wash 'em off there.”

“Okay.” You started to stand but he began talking again and you stopped moving.

“Before we do…I wanted to ask you somethin’.” He took your hands in his and cleared his throat. “Well…”

“Well?”

“I want you to marry me,” he blurted. “Please? I mean…if you want to…” You blinked a few times and he sighed sadly. “I didn’t do that right…”

“Not really but my answer is still yes.” You smiled brightly.

“Yes? You’re sayin’ yes to me? You wanna marry me?”

“Yes, Arthur Morgan…unless you can think of some other man who just asked for my hand.”

“No…okay…oh!” He rummaged through his satchel. “Here…” He opened his hand and showed you the ring. “It ain’t much but…”

“Just put on my finger.” You looked at him and noticed the tears in his eyes. “Go on.”

“Okay then.” He put the ring on you slowly, his hand trembling the entire time.

“I love it. I love you,” you cried.

“I dunno how much time we got left together but I promise to make 'em the best days I can.”

You wiped a tear that had fallen from his eye, smudging his face with ash. “Oops.” You giggled and he smiled. “However much time we got left I’m just happy to be spendin’ it with you.”


	69. Wordtober Day 14: Tin Star (Arthur x Fem!Reader)

“I’m afraid I’m gonna have to take you in, ma'am,” Arthur said behind you and you stood up straight. **  
**

“And what is my crime…sir?” You tried not to smile. He was quiet for a time. You could tell he was trying to think of something. “Some lawman you are,” you teased as you turn to him.

“It’s harder than I thought.” He walked over and wrapped his arms around you. 

“It’s only for a short time,” you reminded him while shining the tin star on his chest.

“Yeah, guess you’re right.” He held you for a short time before speaking again. “Just thought of somethin’ I can arrest you for.”

“What’s that, lawman?”

“For stealin’ my heart.” He looked at you until you both couldn’t hold back your laughter anymore. “That was downright horrible, I know.”

“Actually, that was the loveliest thing anyone’s ever said to me…no matter how hackneyed it is.” You kissed him.

“Now that I think about it, I can’t arrest you for stealin’ somethin’ that belongs to you already.” He smiled that charming smile, the one you were never able to resist. In that moment you knew you would never love anyone more.


	70. Wordtober Day 15: Boots (Arthur x Reader)

You had stormed out of the house earlier after getting in an argument with Arthur. You took one of the horses and rode into town to cool down and ended up spending the entire day there. **  
**

As you rode back, you thought of what you might say to him if you said anything at all. You hitched the horse and walked up to the house. You looked down and saw his boots outside the door. He’s definitely here.

You sighed as you pushed the door open. “Arthur,” you called. No answer. “If you’re still sore with me then…” You stopped as you walked into the family room and saw him sleeping in his chair with one of your boots on his lap. “What in the world…” You walked over and shook him gently.

“Huh…” He breathed deeply and blinked a few times. “Darlin’?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” You nodded to the boot on his lap. “What’re doin’ with my boot?”

“Oh, this…I…well, I knew you’d come back ‘cause these are your favorite. You ain’t goin’ nowhere far without 'em.” He held the boot up to you and you took it.

“Yeah…the ones you got for me. You sat here all this time waitin’ for me?”

“What else was I gonna do?" 

You sniffled quietly before bursting into tears. "I’m sorry!”

“Aw, stop that. C'mere.” He pulled you onto his lap and held you against his chest while you cried.

“I hate when we fight,” you cried.

“Me too, sweetheart. Me too.” He kissed the top of your head and rubbed your back. 

“I love you, Arthur.” You looked up at him and he wiped your tears away.

“And I love you no matter what, okay?”

“Okay.”

“You gonna give me some sugar now?” he asked and you giggled before throwing the boot behind you and kissing him.


	71. Wordtober Day 16: Wild (Arthur x Black reader) *NSFW*

Arthur’s love for you is wild. That’s the best way to describe it–wild and deep. You drive him wild in the best way and he has never felt this way before.

You came into his life like a whirlwind and he was sure you’d be gone just as fast as you came in, but you didn’t. You stay. You love him. You want him. He wants you. And it’s perfect. 

Every time you look at him with those big, brown eyes he falls even more in love. Every time he gets a peek at your smooth, deep mahogany skin he wants to touch you. Those plush lips of yours are made for kissing and he makes sure to get one whenever he can.

He loves everything about you but tonight he’s focused on the way you look lying on the bed in front of him. The softness and fullness of your thighs, those curves that don’t need a corset to be accentuated. He smiles down at you as you hold your arms out to him, silently begging for him. He makes you whine for a bit before finally giving in. He lays himself over you and kisses those lips he loves so much. He twists a strand of your thick coils around his finger and you turn your head to kiss his palm.

As much as he loves your lips, he moves away to kiss the rest of you. He starts at your neck which always makes you call out for him. The lower he goes, the more you say his name.

Your breasts are perfect to him. Your nipples are already hard before he ever gets to them but he still takes his time there. The way you run your fingers through his hair when he latches on to one of your nipples drives him crazy. He sucks and bites until you’re a whimpering mess, until you’re begging. Your small tugs on his hair tells him to move lower and he always obeys you.

Your thighs. _God your thighs_. He digs his fingers into the thick, supple flesh. His hands were big enough to handle every inch of you. He lowers himself between your legs and spread your legs a little more as he dips his head down to taste you. He never cared much for doing this to women before but things were different with you. Everything was different with you. You taste like the sweetest fruit he would ever have a chance to taste. He squeezes your thighs as he groans and closes his eyes, savoring you. Your moans are music to his ears and they’re all for him. You say his name when he sucks on your clit and slips a finger inside. And the way your thighs tremble when you finally come is his favorite thing.

He teases you until you beg for him to fuck you. He flips you over and palms your butt–the loveliest one he has ever seen. You know what he wants. You lift your hips slightly and he’s right there ready for you. When he bottoms out, you both cry out to the heavens. Nothing and no one will ever feel this good. He leans over to kiss up and down your spine and you turn your head to kiss him. His thighs slap against your ass to a rhythm that was made from your wild love making. You cry for him. He groans for you. He squeezes your ass and tries to push himself deeper. He can’t get enough.

_Wild._

He flips you over so he can see your face when you come. It’s so beautiful. Your face shining with a thin sheen of sweat, your mouth with those full lips hanging open, your breasts bouncing with every single thrust. It sends him over the edge in no time and you go right along with him–your nails digging into his back and scratching, leaving marks that he is proud to bear.

Collapsing beside you, he tangles his legs with yours and buries his face in your thick hair, breathing you in as if he still hasn’t had enough. You’re both sweaty and sticky but it is sweet and it is yours. He whispers that he loves you and you tell him you love him more. It is a forbidden love that makes it all the more sweet. It is a dangerous love that could possibly get you both killed. A white man with a black woman is something that most people can’t fathom especially if they knew how you both feel about each other. But you did feel that way. You both were in love and no one’s close-minded views was going to change that.

Your love is wild and that’s just the way you like it.


	72. Wordtober Day 17: Horses (Arthur x Reader)

It was quiet. **  
**

The rain hits the windowsill as you read and Arthur writes. Your legs are draped over his lap as you sit together on the sofa. Every now and then he stops writing to rub your legs and look at you with a soft smile which you return. You almost fall asleep a few times and he laughs at you.

He eventually puts his journal down and moves your legs out of the way so he can stand. “I feel like dancin’,” he says as he walks to the record player. “Found it.”

He sets the needle down on the record and walks over to you as the opening chords play. You close your eyes and smile. When you open them again, he’s standing in front of you waiting for you to take his hand.

“I told you this isn’t really a love song,” you say.

“I know but…I just like dancin’ with you. C'mon.” He pulls you to your feet and sways slowly with you.

_Wild horses couldn’t drag me away…_

“That part right there,” Arthur points out. “That’s how I feel about you.” He kisses you then spins you around. “Ain’t nothin’ takin’ me away from you.

_No sweeping exits or offstage lines_

_Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind…_

Your back is against his chest now and he hums in your ear as he wraps his arms around you. "I love you,” he says.

“I love you more.”

_Let’s do some living after we die…_

“Forever?” he asks.

“And ever.”

_Wild horses couldn’t drag me away_

_Wild, wild horses we’ll ride them someday…_


	73. Wordtober Day 19: Ghost (Arthur x Belle)

Arthur made her go back to her time. She begged and pleaded with him not to send her, but he told her he had to. The last thing he said to her was “it ain’t safe no more and I can’t protect you” and that was it. There was so much more to be said–those three words she should have said hung on the tip of her tongue as she woke up to beeping and someone standing over her. **  
**

“Arthur?” she whispered. Was she back?

“Belle! Oh my God, you’re awake!” That wasn’t Arthur’s voice at all. “Doctor!”

Doctor?

She pulled back from the man who rushed into the room and started shining a light in her face. “Who are you? Where am I?”

“I’m your doctor and you’re at the hospital.” He continued poking and prodding.

“Wh-what year is it?” She felt the tears pricking her eyes.

“2019,” he said and Belle shook her head.

“No…where’s Arthur?” She sat up in the hospital bed.

“Who’s Arthur?”

“Arthur Morgan. I had his…his journal. Where is it?” She looked at the other man in the room and he looked at her.

“We took it back to the museum. We found it next to you on the floor.”

“The floor? No. You have to give it back. I have to go back!” Belle started to push the sheets off but the doctor stopped her. “Let me go! I have to get back to him!” The doctor called for the nurse and told her to bring him something.

“This will help you relax.” Belle felt a quick pinch and her body fell limp against the bed. The doctor left then and her eyes found the other man in the room.

“Wh-where…”

“Belle,” he called and she tried to focus on him. “Why are you asking for Arthur Morgan?” he asked and she could only whimper. “He died in 1899. Why would you…” His voice faded away as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

A FEW MONTHS LATER 

Belle had no idea how or why they let her have her job back, but here she was. She avoided the Wild West exhibit as much as she could. The last time she went near it she swore she saw him. He tipped his hat in greeting and smiled. She waved back until she realized that he wasn’t actually there. She had been waving to a ghost or a figment of her imagination.

The words her coworker told her months ago always haunted her though. ‘He died…he died…he died’. She cleared her throat as her boss walked into the room.

“Belle, are you feeling okay? Do you need a break?” he asked.

“No sir.” She busied herself. If she went to the break room she would see him. She would see that hat and that smile. She would smell the flowers he left on her pillow all the time.

“I need you to dust the Wild West exhibit,” her boss said and she froze.

“M-me?”

“Yes you. Please.” He handed her the duster and she took it with a shaking hand. She took her time getting to the American wing. Once there, she took the long way to get to the exhibit. The journal was the first thing her eyes landed on and she swore she could hear him.

'Miss Belle…’

“Arthur?” she said quietly. “Why did you send me away? I could’ve saved you…” She didn’t hear him anymore after that. She dusted carefully and hid among the different objects until her shift ended.

On her way out of the museum, she noticed a man on the other side of the road that seemed to be watching her. She shrugged and wrapped her coat around herself tighter against the wind.

It didn’t take her long to reach her apartment, but before she could put her key in the door someone spoke up behind her. 

“You ain’t an easy woman to find, Miss Belle.” It couldn’t be.

“Don’t turn around. Don’t turn around,” she whispered. If she turned, he would vanish into thin air leaving her with a sadness that would never go away. “I know you’re not really here,” she said. People would think she was mad if they saw or heard her talking to herself.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re not here, Arthur. If I look at you, you won’t really be there. I’m talking to a ghost like I have been for the last few months. I should have told you, Arthur…I should have told you that I love you,” she cried.

“I love you too, Miss Belle. That’s why I had to find you.” He reached out and touched her shoulder and she tensed. “I don’t know how I’m here and I was scared half to death but with you I ain’t so scared.”

Belle turned slowly to face the man she knew wouldn’t be there…

…but he was. He was there. Her keys fell from her hands and her world felt like it was spinning out of control. “Arthur…” She stepped toward him and reached out, poking him in the shoulder. “You’re not a ghost?”

“Sure hope I ain’t.”

“Arthur!” She wrapped her arms around him and he sighed in relief.

“Oh, this feels nice. I missed this.”

“But how did you…what are you…Hell, I don’t care.” She kissed him and he stumbled back a bit before cupping her face and kissing her back. “I thought you were…”

He put a finger on her lip. “Don’t say it.”

In that moment, Belle hoped and prayed that this wasn’t a dream and if it was, well, she never wanted to wake up.


	74. Wordtober Day 20: Ring (Arthur x Reader)

There were plenty of times when Arthur wanted to give up, times when he felt that his life was no longer worth living. Oftentimes, he believed the world would be better off without him. All the bad he’s done always haunted him and he wondered how and why he was still here. **  
**

Then he would look down at his hands and see that gold wedding band on his finger. You were his reason to keep going.

You sat at the kitchen table looking down at the ring on your finger trying your hardest not to worry too much. Arthur went off on his own a lot and he would tell you that it was something he needed to do, but you always wondered if he would ride off one day and never come back. A horse whinnied outside and you ran to the window but sighed when you saw that it was just your neighbor riding by. You moved back to the kitchen and took your seat at the table again, playing with the ring on your finger.

Arthur rode as fast as he could. He knew you were worried. He looked down at the ring on his finger and the moonlight gleamed off it almost like a beacon. He had to get home. He had to get back to you–the one good thing in his life.

You twisted your ring nervously as tears filled your eyes. “Come home to me,” you whispered before standing and walking to the bedroom. You told yourself you wouldn’t be able to sleep but once you laid down your eyes closed.

Someone shook you awake gently and big hands cupped your face as soft lips pressed against yours desperately.

“I’m so sorry,” Arthur said quietly.

“Arthur.” You sat up and looked into his eyes. His hands still held your face and you could feel the cool, smooth gold of his ring against your cheek. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m sorry for always runnin’ off like that. I ain’t used to havin’ someone who wants to be there for me. I’m…I’m scared that you’ll leave me like everyone else does.”

“You should know by now that I’m not goin’ anywhere, Arthur. I’m more worried about you leavin’ me. When you go off like that…”

He shushed you. “No. I ain’t ever gonna do that.”

“I want you to talk to me, okay? You don’t gotta hide your pain from me. Ever.” You wiped the tear from his cheek.

“I love you so much,” he said, pressing his forehead to yours.

“I love you too.”


	75. Wordtober Day 26: Dark (Arthur x Fem!Reader) *NSFW*

You couldn’t sleep. You laid awake staring at the ceiling of your new house. Arthur slept beside you, snoring every now and then. It should have been a comfort having him beside you knowing he would protect you at all costs, but you were still afraid. **  
**

You had been afraid of the dark since you were little, but it wasn’t the dark that scared you right now. It was the fear of the unknown–the future. You stared up into the darkness and you felt as though it had been staring back at you. When Arthur mumbled in his sleep and turned to wrap his arms around you, you gasped. You shifted a little and that woke Arthur up immediately.

“You still awake?” he asked, his voice rougher than usual from sleep. “You okay?”

“I don’t know,” you said and at those words he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at you. You couldn’t see him that well, but you could feel him looking at you, concern etched on his face.

“Talk to me. What’s goin’ on?” He reached out for your hand and found it, lacing his fingers with yours as he lay back down and let you rest your head on his chest.

“I’m scared, Arthur.”

“Of what?”

“This." 

He tensed and you could hear his heart beating faster. "What d'ya mean?”

“Everything is just so…perfect. Something’s gonna go wrong soon…” You curled up against him more. His heartbeat slowed again.

“I promise you I ain’t gonna let anything go wrong. We been through enough hard times for a lifetime. There ain’t gonna be any more, you hear?” He kissed the top of head and you nuzzled his chest. “I love you, darlin’.”

“I love you too.” You looked up and puckered your lips and somehow he found them in the dark and kissed you. “I am a little afraid of the dark too,” you confessed.

“Now, you know you ain’t got nothin’ to be afraid of in the dark except maybe me.”

You rolled your eyes. “You ain’t all that big and bad,” you teased.

“That so?” He felt you nod against his chest. “That a challenge?”

“I don’t know…” You smiled as he rolled onto his side leaving you to fall against the pillow. His hands found you even in the darkness and he pulled you against him. You giggled as he growled lowly. “That supposed to scare me?” Suddenly, his lips found your neck and you gasped. When he bit down gently you nearly moaned. “Arthur, what’re you doin’?”

“Bein’ big and bad,” he said against your neck before biting down again. 

“I ain’t scared of you.” You cried out when he licked a spot on your neck that he knew you loved.

“What was that?”

“Nothin’,” you lied.

“Fine.” He moved away and laid still. You could sense that he was smirking.

“Fine.” You rolled over and smiled to yourself. He would break first. He always did. You felt the bed shift as he moved closer to you then his arm was around your middle. “Are you scared of the dark now, Arthur?”

“No. I just want my woman close to me.” He kissed the back of your neck as his hand moved down your thigh to the hem of your nightgown. “How are you always so soft?” he asked. You tried to answer but his hand found its way between your legs.

“What are you doin’?” you asked before moaning into the pillow as he slipped a finger up and down your slit.

“Still scared?” he asked, lips pressed gently to your ear.

“Uh uh.” You shook your head and moved against his hand wishing he would touch you a little more. He moved his hand away and you whined. You tried to look back to see what he was doing but you could hardly make him out. When he climbed back onto the bed and pressed himself against your back, you could feel that he had undressed himself. He began touching you again. You placed your hand over his and showed him exactly how you wanted to be touched. He knew what he was doing but he loved when you controlled him a little.

“You’re alright,” he whispered as he slid a finger inside of you. He had pulled your nightgown up enough so that your bottom half was exposed. You moved with the thrusts of his finger and every time you did you could feel him against your bare bottom. He was a patient man and loved to bring you pleasure before he got his own, but you wanted him badly. 

With an impatient whine, you moved his hand away and reached back to touch him. His hips automatically pushed into your touch and he groaned. “Please…now…”

“Whatever you want.” He lifted your leg and put it over his as you guided him inside of you. In one gentle thrust, he was inside of you and he exhaled loudly. “You good?” he asked, voice trembling.

“Yeah.” You moved your hips and he hissed before holding you still for a moment. “What’s wrong?”

“You just…you feel too good.” He reached up and turned your head so he could kiss you. With his arms wrapped around your middle and your leg draped over his, he began thrusting. He held onto you tightly, his breaths coming faster with every thrust.

“Oh…I love you so much,” you moan.

“I love you too…I love you…so damn much. Fuck…” He tried kissing you again but his mouth fell open as he concentrated on the way you felt around him. You met his thrusts until he cried out and his hips stilled. He whispered your name repeatedly and was finally able to kiss you again. “Here…let me,” he said between kisses. This time your mouth fell open as he began playing with you again. “Sorry I didn’t wait for you. Couldn’t help myself. I’m takin’ care of you right now though, ain’t I?’

"Mmm yes!” You put your hand over his the way he liked and moved his hand the way you liked. “Right there…”

“I know, baby. I know. C'mere.” He turned your head with his free hand and kissed you. You were moaning most of the time but you tried kissing him back as well as you could. He played with you a little longer and it took no time for you to fall apart from his touch. You laid there weak in his arms as he pulled his fingers from you. The wetness trailed along your thighs but you didn’t care, you just wanted him to keep holding you. He only let go of you to pull your nightgown back down.

You yawned and turned to face him. “I’m sleepy now.” You tucked yourself under his chin.

“Bet you are,” he chuckled. “Sleep well, Mrs. Morgan.”

And you did because in his arms you didn’t fear the dark or the future.


	76. Wordtober Day 30: Catch (Arthur x Reader)

“Arthur…you awake?” you whispered to him in the darkness. The fire had long gone out and the sounds of the night kept you awake. **  
**

“Yeah,” he answered and you heard him move on his bedroll.

“Why?” You turned to the sound of his voice immediately feeling more relaxed.

“‘Cause I knew you’d be.” He sighed and you wondered what he was thinking.

“Can I tell you somethin’?”

“'Course you can.” He always spoke so gently when it came to you.

“I-I think I’m fallin’ for you and it scares me. Last time I fell for someone I got hurt real bad,” you tell him. Saying this in the dark was so much easier.

“That’s 'cause they weren’t there to catch you.” The wind blew, rustling the dead leaves and carrying his voice to you clearly. “But I’m here to catch you so you go on and fall.”

“You sure, Arthur? You promise?”

“I promise, but you gotta promise me somethin’ too.” He reached out from his bedroll and found your hand, touching it nervously at first, but you grabbed his hand and held on.

“Anything…”

“You gotta promise you’ll catch me too.” Those words held more meaning than any other 'I love you’. You squeezed his hand and he sighed happily. Sleep came easily after that and when you woke up in the morning, his hand was still in yours.


	77. More Kissing (Arthur x Reader)

The first time you leaned in for a kiss, you swear your heard Arthur gasp when your lips touched his. His lips were slightly chapped but soft nevertheless. You reached up and touched his face before pulling away and gauging his reaction. He smirked and the rosy coloring on his cheeks told you all you needed to know about how long he had gone without a kiss–too long.

“Sorry,” he murmured, looking down at your lips then gazing into your eyes. “Should be better at that.”

“Wanna try again?” you asked and he nodded once. This time he moved in for this kiss first and he touched you–cupping your face gently as he deepened the kiss. Your breathing came faster and you felt like you needed air but you refused to pull away from him. You opened your eyes to see that his were close and his brow was wrinkled as if he was really concentrating that time. You wanted to giggle but only closed your eyes again when you felt his tongue brush against your lip. You stupidly pulled away.

“Sorry,” he said immediately putting his hands up defensively. “That was too much, wasn’t it?” You didn’t respond but he still beat himself up. “Can’t do nothin’ right it seems. Just feels so right kissin’ you. I guess I got a little-”

You cut him off with another kiss. This time you were nearly on his lap. Your fingers curled into his hair and gripped lightly and his arms were wrapped around you. When he cautiously ran his tongue across your lip, you did the same back and he exhaled shakily out his nose. Everything was quiet except for the little sounds you both made here and there. He pulled away with a dreamy smile on his face. He touched his lips like he was trying to determine if the kiss was real or not.

“You okay?” you asked.

“Yeah but I…I better stop kissin’ you now or I never will.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to stop,” you told him.

“Well,” he looked around, “I guess I could use a little more practice.” He smiled before pulling you against him again.


	78. At The Beach (Arthur x Belle)

Arthur has never been a big fan of the beach–sand got everywhere and, he’d never tell Belle, but he was afraid of whatever was out there in that deep water. He looks up from his sketch and Belle waves him over but he shakes his head like he has the last few times she wanted him to get in the water. **  
**

He is drawing her, the love of his life. Her smiles and giggles makes his heart skip a beat each time. She makes her way over to the towel and sits down beside him, looking at his sketch.

“Don’t you ever get tired of drawing my ugly mug?” she asks.

“I will pick you up and throw you into the ocean if you call yourself ugly again.” He looks up at her and chuckles. “How can I get tired of drawing you? How many fellas can say they had the chance to capture an angel in all her glory?”

“Arthur…stop.” She nudges him and hides her face. He loves that he can still make her blush after all this time. She stares out at the water then closes her eyes and Arthur begins drawing again. He knew every line and curve of her face now, but he still watches her as though something would change.

“You wanna go back out there, don’t you?” he asks and she nods. “Go on. Get.”

“Are you coming with me this time?” She pouts and he nearly gives in.

“Gotta finish this first, sunshine.” He gives her an apologetic smile then kisses her. She stands and stretches and the sun shines down on her perfectly. Her skin glows and he is hypnotized. He can only shake his head as she tilts her head at him.

“What?”

“Heaven must be missin’ an angel.”

“Don’t try to sweet talk your way outta getting into the water with me. I’ll get you out there eventually.” She winks at him.

“I know you will, ma'am.”

The sun begins to set before Arthur finally puts his sketchpad down and joins Belle at the edge of the water. She looks back at him and smiles as he approaches. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“I reckon it is but it ain’t as pretty as you.” He pulls her into his embrace and sways with her to the sound of the waves crashing.

“Such a sweet talker. I guess that’s why I married you,” she jokes.

“That all?”

“Of course not but it would take me forever and a day to list all the reasons why I love you and married you.” She squeezes him and sighs happily.

“Got myself quite the sweet talker too, huh?” He chuckles and then they are silent for a time. Any other time, Arthur would have been complaining about the sand between his toes, but right now was not a time for words. They just weren’t needed.

“Should we head home?” Belle asks after a while.

“Nah, we got time.”


	79. Chubby Arthur (Arthur x Fem!Reader) *NSFW*

“Arthur, you hardly touched your food,” you say as you take the plate for washing. “Somethin’ wrong?” **  
**

“Just ain’t that hungry tonight.” He stands and helps you clean the dishes. He avoids your gaze but you were going to get the truth out of him one way or another. You dry your hands then walk over and wrap your arms around him from behind as he dries the dishes.

“Arthur?”

“Hm?” He sighs when you squeeze him a little. “Don’t.”

“What’s wrong? You don’t like when I hold you no more?” you ask.

“It ain’t that, it’s just…” He shakes his head before continuing, “You can’t even wrap your arms around me the right way no more.”

“Arthur…”

“Forget it.” He tries to walk away but you hold onto him. “Darlin’…”

“I happen to love your tummy,” you say with a smile but he doesn’t return it. He pulls your arms from around him and walks to the bedroom. You sigh and follow trying to think of ways to make him feel better. You both get ready for bed in silence though you steal glances at him every now and then. He sits on his side of the bed as you sit on yours. You crawl up behind him and put your arms around his neck before kissing his cheek. “Hey handsome.”

“There ain’t nothin’ handsome about me especially now.” He takes one of your hands and kisses it.

“Why? ‘Cause you gained weight?” You sit up on your knees and put your chin on his shoulder. He nods. “Lemme ask you somethin’…would you still love me and want to be with me if I gained weight?”

He turns to you as if you asked the most ridiculous question ever. “Course I would. What kinda question is that?”

“Then what makes you think I would want or love you any less because of your weight?”

“I dunno.” He lays down and you immediately climb on top of him. “What are you doin’?”

“What does it look like?” You look down at him, admiring his body. You run your hands down his chest to his stomach. He tenses and you make a face at him. “Relax.”

“But look at me.” He takes your hands and rubs his stomach with them. “All this…”

“You’re so soft,” you tell him, “In all the right spots. Besides, I think rubbin’ your tummy gives me good luck.”

Arthur chuckles. “You’re bein’ silly now.”

“And those thighs…they’ve always been my favorite.” You climb off him and start kissing him all over while grabbing his thighs.

“Uh…I just…” He breathes heavily as you kiss down his body. “Don’t you miss how I was back when we ran with…”

“You stop right there. I don’t miss a thing about that, you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He lifts his hips as you pull his underwear off. You settle between his thighs and he swallows hard. “You ain’t gotta do… that!” You kiss and suck on his inner thighs and he squeezes his eyes shut.

“Told you I love these thighs.” You inch closer to his erection and he takes a deep breath as if this was the first time you have ever done this. “So soft…”

“You got no idea what you do to me, darlin’.” He reaches down and touches your face gently.

“I think I got some idea of what I do to you,” you tease.

“Very funny.” He sits up a little to watch as you take him into your mouth. He can only look for a short time before he throws his head back and groans. You reach up and softly drag your nails down his stomach which seems to have quite an effect on him. “Good lord…” He has to sit up to look down at you again. He watches for a moment before taking your hands and pulling you up to him.

“Too much?” you ask with a knowing smile.

“In the best way but I think it’s my turn. Didn’t eat dinner so I gotta get my fill another way.” He smiles slyly before flipping you onto your back and moving himself between your legs. “I’m a big fella. I gotta eat.” You giggle as he dips his head between your legs and gets his fill. Your laughs turn into moans and soon you’re running your fingers through his hair and he’s groaning as he gets a good taste.

“God… Arthur!” You call out for him and it doesn’t take you long to finish. He stays between your legs a little longer until you’re begging and pushing him away. “Come here.” He holds himself over you as kiss him, tasting yourself on his tongue. He seems hesitant and you stop kissing him. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t wanna…crush you or nothin’…”

“Would you please just-” You pull him down and kiss him deeply. His eyes widen briefly but soon he gets lost in the kiss. When he pulls away, you look at him and smile. “See? I’m fine.”

“Real fine,” he says before grabbing your legs and wrapping them around his waist. You reach down and guide him inside of you. He gasps and holds onto your thighs. He leans in and holds himself up on his forearms. “You tell me if…if I’m hurtin’ you.”

You put your finger on his lips. “Stop that and make love to me.”

“Yes ma’am.” He presses his forehead to yours and closes his eyes as he starts moving in and out of you slowly.

“Look at me, Arthur.”

“S-sorry…you just feel so damn good.” He thrusts a little harder but he still moves slowly. “You sure you’re okay?” You nod and he sighs. “Good.”

You push back the hair slicked to his forehead from sweat and smile at him. “You feel good too.”

“Yeah?” His thrusts get harder and faster and soon you can only moan and whimper for him. He buries his face in your neck and reaches down between your legs. “One more time for me, hm?”

“Yes.” You are already close and his calloused fingers rubbing against you sends you over the edge in no time. The way you feel squeezing around him causes his rhythm to falter. “Go on.”

“Oh goddamn…shit…” He groans then cries out against your neck as he pushes deep inside of you, filling you deliciously. “Hon,” he breathes, “You’re gonna have to let go of me sooner or later ‘less you want me crushin’ you.”

“You feel so good and soft,” you say quietly. You eventually drop your arms and he lays on the bed next to you. You’re both still catching your breath when he pulls you close and nuzzles you.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Perfect. And how are you?” You rub his tummy and he trembles.

“Never better.” He looks down at your hand. “Rubbin’ my gut for good luck?”

“Nah. Don’t need it. I’m already lucky enough.”


	80. Time Traveler's Day (Arthur x Belle)

“You ain’t from here, are you?” Arthur asks as Belle gets off her horse. She turns to him and scoffs. **  
**

“I already told you where I’m from.”

“Yeah, you’re from New York but…I don’t mean it like that. I mean you ain’t from _here_ as in _this time_.” He looks at Belle expectantly.

She blinks at him a few times and clears her throat before speaking. “I’m not getting you…” She avoids his gaze as she feeds her horse a carrot. Where was this coming from? How did he know? She needed to get away quick. She turns but Arthur is standing there blocking her path. He reaches into his satchel and pulls out a well-worn book. Is that…

“This fella H.G. Wells…”

“The Time Machine!” she says excitedly, taking it from Arthur carefully. It had to be one of the first editions. It was only 1899 and the book was published in 1895. “Oh my…”

“What? There somethin’ you wanna tell me?” He watches her as she flips the pages gently, her eyes lighting up.

“Huh?” She doesn’t even look up.

He moves closer and lowers his voice. “Are you like the fella in the book? You got one of them time machines?”

She looks at him silently for a moment then bursts into laughter. “Don’t be ridiculous. Th-this is fiction…not real.” But it is real and she is the proof. She may not have used a machine but she certainly traveled through time. “What are you doing with this anyway?” she asks.

“I do enjoy readin’, Miss Belle. I ain’t as dumb as I look.” He took the book and put it back in his satchel.

“You’re not dumb at all, Arthur. In fact, I think you play dumb for the benefit of the gang.”

“I guess we both got some secrets then, huh?” He folds his arms over his chest.

“I don’t have any secrets.” She looks down at her feet.

“Then look at me when you say that.”

She takes a deep breath and lifts her head. She has to lean back a bit to look into his eyes since he’s so tall. “I…I…”

“You?” He drops his arms to his sides.

“I don’t…have a time machine,” she says.

Arthur rolls his eyes, exasperated. “Miss Belle…”

“Mr. Morgan.”

“You say I ain’t dumb but you keep on treatin’ me like I am.” He shakes his head before walking away.

“I can’t tell you everything yet!” Belle calls out and he stops. “I’m not ready.”

He saunters back over to her. “But what I said ‘bout you not bein’ from here…” She nods once and his eyes widen.

“I will tell you everything…in time.”

“You ain’t gonna try to time travel again before you tell me, are you?” he asks.

“I told you I don’t even have a time machine.”

He thinks for a moment. “But you ain’t gotta have a time machine. See back in 1881 there was a story in the papers called _The Clock that Went Backward_ and…” Belle shakes her head and giggles as she walks and Arthur follows telling her about a story she already knew. Maybe telling him everything wouldn’t be so hard after all.


	81. Morning After (Arthur x Black reader)

Arthur’s fingers trail up and down your thigh as you pretend to still be asleep beside him. You try your best not to smile, his gentle touches tickling you slightly. He moves closer, burying his face in your lush coils. He inhales and sighs happily; your hair always smells so good. You turn and open your eyes, taking him by surprise, but the sleepy smile on your face is returned.

“You were awake the whole time, weren’t you?” he asks.

“Yup.” You giggle as he pulls you closer with a playful growl. His blue eyes shine brilliantly in the early morning light. You look down and notice the marks you sucked and bit into his skin last night. He follows your gaze but can only see the marks on his chest not the ones on his neck.

“You did a number on me last night, ma'am,” he teases and starts touching the marks on your neck gently. “Seems I got you back though.”

“What?!” You grab the mirror on the bedside table and look at yourself. The smooth, brown skin of your neck had been marked with several hickeys. You had no idea they would show up so well on you. “Arthur, how am I s'posed to hide these?”

He shrugs. “Guess you ain’t.” You elbow him and he chuckles. “Now you know how I felt that time you left all them marks on me and the whole damn camp made fun of me for weeks!”

You put the mirror down and look at him. “Then I just won’t do this anymore.” You move closer to him and begin kissing and nibbling on his neck. He groans quietly and swallows hard.

“Never said you couldn’t do it no more…” You pull away with a knowing smirk. “Why’d you stop?”

“Time to get up, cowboy.” You sit up and wrap the sheet around you to protect yourself from the early morning chill.

“You pull that sheet down a bit I ain’t gonna have to get outta bed to get up.”

“I can’t believe you just said that!” you scold.

He laughs so hard the cot shakes. When he stops, he drags his fingers down your back slowly. “I ever tell you you got the smoothest most beautiful skin I ever seen?” You turn and take his hand then bring it to your lips to kiss each finger. You lace your fingers with his. His sinewy, somewhat tanned skin compliments your naturally brown skin perfectly.

“Yeah but I never get tired of hearing you say it.” You look at him and smile. “Let’s go, big fella.” You pat his tummy and he grunts.

“Do we gotta?” he whines.

“Dutch’ll send out a calvary to look for you if we don’t get back soon.”

Arthur makes a face. “I ain’t too sure about that.” He plays with your fingers then reaches up to touch your cheek. He gives you that look that makes you melt every time.

“I guess we can stay in bed a little while longer…” You give in like you always do. Settling in beside him, you touch the marks you left on him again.

“Plannin’ on leavin’ a few more of those, ma'am?” he asks.

“You want me to?”

He smirks and tilts your head up. “Sure.“ 

You two stay in bed for much longer than planned and it turned out to be the best day you ever had.


	82. Cry (Arthur x Reader)

Arthur came to you late that night while everyone slept. He was tired and frustrated. His hair was disheveled from how many times he ran his hands through it. He knew you would be up. **  
**

The light from your lamp shined just enough for you to read the words on the page when he burst through to flaps of your tent. You jumped and nearly dropped your book.

“Christ …Arthur, you scared me half to death.” You looked up at him taking in his disheveled appearance. His eyes shone in the light from your lamp but this wasn’t the natural shine that was usually there in those deep blue eyes. “Arthur?”

“I…I didn’t know where else to go,” he started then his voice cracked. He walked further into your tent and then you saw it–the first tear. You sat up quickly and made your way to him. You touched his face and he leaned into your palm, squeezing his eyes shut.

“What happened?”

Suddenly, he fell to his knees and held and wrapped his arms around your waist as he finally let everything out. He cried. He made up for all the times, the years, he hadn’t cried. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed. “I’m sorry.”

“You ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry for. You let it out.” You ran your fingers through his hair and held his head against your stomach. His entire body shook against you. You kneeled down with him and turned away as if he was ashamed. “You can look at me. It’s okay.”

“I feel…like a damn fool,” he cried. He turned to you and his lip trembled. You held his face in your hands and he broke down again. “I’m so sorry.” He fell limp against you, his face hidden against your neck. You held him and rubbed his back as he cried like a child lost. It hit you that this might have been the first time he’s cried since he was a child. 

“I got you,” you whispered. “I’m right here.”

“Don’t let go…don't…”

“Never.”

“Thank you.” He sniffled and lifted his head to look at you. “Thank you for everything.”

“Anytime. C'mere.” You helped him stand and get undressed then he laid down on your cot. “Get some sleep.”

“Ain’t gonna sleep if you ain’t layin’ with me.” He slid over and made a little space for you. It wasn’t much but you usually cuddled up against him anyway. You settled beside him and he immediately put his arm around you. “You ain't…”

“I won’t tell nobody,” you reassured, “but there ain’t nothin’ wrong with cryin’, Arthur. Nothin’ at all.”

“I know but…” He got quiet and just played with your fingers.

“I get it. I understand.”

“You always do. I love you.” He kissed your cheek.

“I love you too.” You held his hand and he holds you tighter before almost immediately falling asleep.


	83. Rain (Arthur x Reader)

You wake to hear Arthur cursing to him as he carries a bucket to the middle of the room. He places the bucket on the floor then looks up at the ceiling, placing his hands on his hips.

“Arthur, what’re you doin’?” you ask, rubbing your eyes.

“Goddamn roof is leakin’. I knew it needed fixin’. Wasn’t expectin’ it to rain today.” He sighs angrily then looks at you, his face immediately softening. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” You smile at him and sit up in bed. “I love rainy days.”

“I know though I can’t understand why.” Arthur shakes his head before looking up at the ceiling again. “I’ll fix it soon as the rain passes.”

You get out of bed and walk to the window, watching the trails left by the raindrops. “Want me to make breakfast?” Suddenly, Arthur’s arms are around you and he kisses the top of your head.

“Nah…ain’t hungry.”

You turn in his arms and kiss him gently. “You sure?”

“Sure.” He kisses you this time and you melt against him. You eventually back away from him but hold on to his hand and lead him to the door. “Where we goin’?”

“Out,” you say happily before opening the door.

“But it’s rainin’…” He can hardly get the word out before you run out into the pouring rain, spreading your arms wide and giggling. Arthur watches you in disbelief and…admiration. He steps out into the rain slowly. It was coming down in sheets but it was warm. 

“Feels good, don’t it?”

“Guess so,” he says. He watches you and gets lost for a moment. It takes him back to the time when he fell in love with you.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

“You know all I ever think about is you.” Arthur grabs you and holds you close.

“And that leaky roof,” you tease.

“ _And that leaky roof_ ,” he mimics, tickling your sides. He looks down at you and holds you closer. “You know, it was rainin’ just like this the day I realized I was in love with you…well, when I finally decided to tell you.” He sways with you, humming a song you recognize right away.

“Oh, I remember. I think you cried in front of me for the first time that day too.”

“It was the rain. I keep tellin’ you that.”

“Oh no, Arthur Morgan…those were tears and there ain’t nothin’ wrong with that.” You reach up and touch his face. When he looks down at you, you can see his eyes glistening. Your touch, your words, always seem to do something to him.

“Why do you like the rain so much? Is it the smell? Or ‘cause it helps things grow? What is it?”

“You just said why I love it so much. You told me you loved me on a rainy day and since then…” You shrug and hide your face in his shirt.

“Look at me.” He lifts your head. “I loved you more each day since then and I ain’t ever gonna stop.” He smiles at you and you blink a few times. “Are those…tears I see?”

“Shut up, Arthur…it’s the rain.” You sniffle and shove him a little.

“Oh no…that ain’t gonna work. You can’t use my own lie on me.” He chuckles.

“So you admit it was a lie! You were cryin’!”

“And if I was?” He pulls you close again.

You wipe the rain from his face. “I love you even more for it.”

“I love you too.” He kisses you again and all that matters in that moment is you, him, and the rain.


	84. Flirting (John x Fem!Reader)

Being the camp nurse was not an easy job, but it was one you took pride in. Roving with a gang of outlaws gave you plenty to do so you were without something to do. That morning, you were told that Arthur and Javier had went out to find John who had been missing for quite some time. You had heard some rumors of why he had been separated from the gang but it was not your position to judge.

You gathered all the supplies you thought you would need. Chances were he would be suffering from some level of hypothermia and he would most certainly be hungry. You made sure to have something to stitch him up with, just in case. As soon as you were sure you had everything you would probably need, you heard someone call your name.

“They found him! They found John. He ain’t doin’ too well,” Dutch told you. “You got everything you need?” he asked and you nodded. At least you hoped you did.

Arthur carried John over and you told him where to put him down then got all the information you could. “What happened to him?”

“Attacked by wolves. Lucky he ain’t dead,” Arthur said. “He’s weak but he ain’t changed at all.”

“Good to know.” You nodded to Arthur and he did the same before leaving you to your work. You walked over to the bed and looked down at John. “Mr. Marston…welcome back.”

He groaned in pain. “Am I dyin’?”

“Not if I can help it.” You sat down on the bed and he looked at you. One eye was full of blood but at least he was able to see you. At least you hoped so. “Can you see me all right?”

“I think. Its looks like I’m lookin’ through water or somethin’.” He reached up to touch his eye but you stopped him quickly. “Ow.”

“Don’t move, Marston. And certainly don’t touch.”

“What kinda doctor are you?” he asked, moving uncomfortably.

“I ain’t a doctor. Now, I need to get you out of these wet clothes.” He froze and you rolled your eyes. “You ain’t got nothin’ I ain’t seen before.”

“How would you know?”

“I ain’t got time for this. You wanna bleed to death or freeze to death?” you asked.

“Neither,” he responded.

“Then we gotta you undressed.” His eyes shifted and you smiled as you began undressing him. You made sure not to let your eyes linger on any part of his body for too long. Once he was completely undressed, you put a blanket over him and he sighed. “How you feelin’?”

“Warmer. Hungry. How do I look?” he asked.

“Bloody.” You turned his head towards you and began cleaning the blood off his face. He grunted and hissed in pain repeatedly but it had to be done. “You’re gonna need a whole lot of stitchin’. What did you get yourself into?”

“Don’t ask.” He watched as you prepared your needle. “Go easy on me, huh?”

“Those wolves sure didn’t,” you teased and he actually laughed. “I’ll be as gentle as I can but no promises.”

“Okay, well, I trust ya.” The rasp in his voice had always been something you enjoyed hearing and you were happy that you’d be hearing it again around camp.

“I’m gonna give you something for pain ‘fore I start, okay?” He nodded and you gave him a little morphine. “That should be enough. Tell me if it gets too painful.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

You turned his head carefully and began stitching. He would scrunch up his face every now and then and you would scold him. “Keep still or do you want me to mess up these stitches.”

“Gonna make me even uglier, huh?”

“You ain’t ugly. Now, stop talkin’.” You swore you could see a small smile on his face after you said that.

* * *

It took you a while to finish and John was nearly asleep by the time you did. “You still with me, Mr. Marston?”

“Yeah, you just about done?”

“Sure am. You’re good to go….well…kinda.” You began cleaning up then took a wet rag and dabbed his face gently. “You ain’t gonna feel so good for a long while. You gotta take it easy.” You bandaged him up then cleaned your hands.

“Take it easy? You think they’re gonna let me take it easy?” he asked.

“They better or they’ll have to deal with me.”

He laughed quietly then looked at you with the eye that wasn’t covered. “You say you ain’t a doctor but I trust you more than any doctor I ever met.”

“You’re just sayin’ that…”

“No, I ain’t. I mean it. You’re a lot nicer to look at too,” he confessed.

“Why, John Marston, **are you flirtin’ with me**?”

“No…well…yeah, but only if you don’t mind.” He looked up at the ceiling and played with his fingers as you made him wait for a response.

“I don’t mind. Not at all.” You began gathering your things and he watched you. “I’m gonna let you get some rest now but I’ll be back in to check on you in awhile.”

“I guess that’s one good thing about bein’ attacked by wolves…I get me a pretty doctor to give me check ups.” He turned his head to where you were standing by the door.

“I ain’t a doctor but it nice havin’ a handsome patient.”

“Are you flirtin’ with me, ma'am?” he asked, using your own words against you.

You shrugged. “Maybe I am.” You walked out of the cabin with a smile on your face and hoped you had left him with one on his face as well.


	85. Take Care (John x Fem!Reader) *NSFW*

John sat across from you, pushing around the food on his plate and taking a bite every now and then. When you talked to him or asked him a question, he would respond, but had that faraway look in his eyes.

“You miss him. I know,” you said and he looked up before looking away quickly. Maybe you said the wrong thing. You shouldn’t have said anything at all, but before you could apologize, John spoke.

“It ain’t just that,” he murmured. “I feel like I let him down somehow.”

“You did exactly what he wanted you to do. Your family is safe because of what he told you.”

“That’s just it…my family, well, they ain’t my family no more. Abigail and me, we really tried. And Jack…he probably hates me. I wasn’t a good father to him and—”

“John, things with you and Abigail ended on good terms, remember? And Jack could never hate you. That boy loves you. You always tell me when you visit he never wants you to go.” You reached over and took his hand. “Arthur would be proud of you.”

“Yeah, I just wish I could feel proud of myself, you know?”

“I know. If it makes you feel any better, I’m proud of you too.” You smiled at him and he gave you his sideways smile.

“You always make me feel better, sugar. Always. How do you always know the right thing to say?” He ran his thumb back and forth over your fingers.

“It’s ‘cause I know you and I love you. I don’t like seein’ you upset and down on yourself. You’re a good man.”

“I must be doin’ somethin’ right if I can get you to stay with me.” He lifted your hand and kissed it then placed it back on the table so he could eat.

“You still flirtin’ with me, John Marston?”

“The day I don’t flirt with you is the day they’ll have to bury me.” He chuckled and finished his dinner then cleared both his dish and yours. “You’ll be real proud of me when you find out what I did today,” he said as he took your hand and helped you out of the chair.

“And what is that?”

“I took a bath while I was in town.” You both laughed as he led you into bedroom but you stopped laughing suddenly as you thought about something. “Don’t make that face. I did it all myself. I promise.”

“We got a bath here, John…”

As he undressed, he explained himself. “I guess I…just wanted to do somethin’ nice for you.” He sat on the bed wearing only his union suit and sighed. “Can’t seem to do nothin’ right. Sorry.”

“John…” You walked over and knelt in front of him. “I’m sorry. It is real nice what you did but next time let me give you your bath like I usually do.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of doin’ things for me? Thought I’d give you a break.”

“I’lI never get tired of doin’ things for you. Ever.” You sat up on your knees so you could kiss him. You began unbuttoning his union suit and he pulled back slightly.

“What are you doin’?” You pulled the top down until he was able to take his arms out. “Hey…”

“What?”

“I…aw hell…” He kissed you harder than you had kissed him then tried to make you stand.

“No. Up,” you commanded and he lifted his hips so you could pull his suit completely off. **“Just sit down and let me take care of you.”** He leaned back slightly and you kissed his stomach, moving lower with each kiss. He began breathing heavily the lower you went.

“You…you ain’t gotta do that. Shit,” he gasped as you kissed his hips then his thighs.

“Do you want me to stop?” you asked, looking up at him from where you sat between his legs.

“…no ma'am.” He grunted as you wrapped your hand around his cock. It immediately grew harder in your grasp and you squeezed gently making him curse under his breath.

“John, look at me.” You began stroking him and he bit his lip as he looked down at you. He breathed faster as you moved your mouth towards him and brushed your lips against the tip. He reached down with a trembling hand and placed it on the back of your head as you took him into your mouth.

“Can I…” You looked up and he knew that you were saying yes. He moved his hips, thrusting into your mouth carefully. You let him control the pace tonight. You placed your hands on his thighs to keep yourself steady. He cursed loudly when you sucked harder and suddenly pulled you off of him. You barely had time to catch your breath before he kissed you again. He pulled you off the floor and onto his lap without breaking the kiss. “I gotta have you.”

“I’m yours.” You stood up and undressed, loving that his eyes were on you the whole time.

“Get over here.” He pulled you by your arm and you landed on his lap again with a giggle. His lips brushed against yours as his slipped a hand between your legs and felt just how wet you were for him. “Damn girl…”

“Don’t tease.” You lifted yourself and held him steady as you lowered yourself onto him. “John…” you whimpered.

He grabbed your ass and started moving you just the way he liked, kissing your breasts and teasing your nipples with his tongue. “You treat me so good,” he said, thrusting up into you.

“You deserve it.” You ran your fingers over the scars on his face and he leaned into your touch. He laid his head on your chest as you moved your hips on him and he moved his hips at the same pace. You ran your fingers through his hair and he groaned, holding you tighter against him.

“I wanna…” He lifted you then laid you down on the bed carefully. He spread your legs and immediately nestled his head between your legs to taste you. You pulled on his hair and called out his name as he tasted you, making almost the exact same sounds he made as he ate your cooking. You never wanted him to stop but he had other plans. He stopped, making you whine. “Turn over,” he said before licking his lips. You rolled over onto your stomach and he kissed up and down your spine, nudging your legs open with his knees. He lifted your ass a bit then slowly pushed himself inside of you. “You okay?” he asked, voice huskier than usual.

“Mhmm.” You pulled on the sheets as he moved in and out of you slowly. He placed his hands over yours and squeezed them as he picked up his pace, groaning with each deep thrust. You turned your head to the side to look at him and he leaned down to kiss you, pulling away only to catch his breath.

“Touch yourself, sugar,” he breathed. He let go of one of your hands so you could slip it under yourself and between your legs. It wouldn’t take much longer for you to get there.

John’s thrusts became rougher the longer it went on and he repeatedly hit that sweet spot inside of you. His hair tickled your back as he moved to kiss your back again and whisper things to you.

“I ain’t gonna last much longer,” he warned. You didn’t need him to, you were close enough yourself. He sat up and one of his hands joined yours between your legs. His fingers were rougher and had the right amount of friction that you were looking for. You began meeting his thrusts with your own and you could feel his body tense. You cried out his name as you fell over the edge, pulling him along with you not long after. You came around him, squeezing and throbbing and he had to hold you still before he lost control.

“Fuck!” he shouted before pressing his chest to your back and thrusting in as deep as he could and filling you. Your body went limp but you could still feel him throbbing inside of you, filling you with everything he had. He stayed on top of you for a nice long time, the sticky sweaty feeling not bothering you at all. “Good lord, woman. You are somethin’.”

“I reckon you are too,” you said weakly, hissing as he finally slipped from you. He moved to the side of you and looked at you adoringly.

“What?”

“I just love you is all.” He smirked then closed his eyes. “You wore me out.”

“How do you think I feel?”

“Good I hope.” He moved closer and you snuggled up against him. “You are feelin’ good, right?”

“Yes I am. Real good.” You closed your eyes and sighed.

“Are you really proud of me?” he asked sleepily.

“I sure am.” He made a small sound and you could tell he was smiling without even looking. “I love you,” you whispered but your only response was a quiet snore. You grinned and relaxed against him. You already knew he loved you too.


	86. Touch (John x Fem!Reader)

Ever since you joined the gang, you had been drawn to John Marston. His story, just like everyone else’s in the gang, was a tragic one. Now that you two had both moved on from that things had gotten better but he still blamed himself for a lot of things.

When you came to visit, he was never inappropriate. Most of the time he just wanted to talk to you about his family–his estranged wife, Abigail, and his son Jack. He talked and you listened. He hadn’t quite moved on yet but you noticed that he wanted you to visit a lot more lately. Maybe he just enjoyed your company or maybe it was something more but you refused to jump the gun.

He had stopped by on his way back from visiting Jack and he was in higher spirits than usual.

“That boy’s gonna be somebody…unlike his daddy,” he said looking at you with a smile. The sun was setting and a warm wind blew his hair into his face slightly.

“You are somebody especially to that boy. Don’t sell yourself short.”

He shook his head. “I ain’t done nothin’ to be remembered for. You’ll probably be the only one who actually cares when I die.” He laughed but you could tell it was something he was sensitive about.

“Don’t talk that way, John. I ain’t ready to lose you just yet.” You weren’t supposed to say that. He wasn’t yours to lose. “I mean…”

“Well?” He smiled at you arrogantly and you rolled your eyes as he chuckled. “You like me or somethin’?”

“Only a lil bit,” you lied. You stood and walked into the house and John followed.

“I made pie. You want some?”

“You think I’m gonna say no?” He walked over to where you were about to cut slices for the both of you. “I can do that.” He took the knife from you carefully and cut you a piece first. “Ma'am…”

“Thank you, John.” You sat down and stared at his back as he cut a piece for himself. You did that a lot–just stared at him.

“Well, let’s see how good this is,” he said, turning around and walking to the table. You looked down at your plate quickly and picked up your fork. He moved his chair closer to yours and you felt your face heating up.

You watched as he took his first bite. “Well?”

“Best damn thing I ever tasted.”

“You say that about everything I make.” You began eating and smiled inwardly-it was pretty damn good.

“‘Cause everything you make is the best thing I ever tasted.” He wiped his mouth and just looked at you, loving that he was able to make you smile.

“S-so…you liked the pie?” you asked for lack of anything else to say.

“Sure did.”

“Good. I’ll…clean this up.” You stood up and John stood with you, blocking your path.

He reached out as if he wanted to do something but his hand wavered. “I would like to…that is… **can I touch you?** ”

“Yes,” you whispered. He lifted his hand slowly and brushed his thumb along your cheek. You closed your eyes and exhaled shakily.

“You’re just a soft as I thought you would be,” he said quietly.

You opened your eyes and smiled at him. “I been waitin’ so long for you to do that.”

“What? Touch ya?” You nodded and his hand never left your face. “I been wantin’ to but it never felt like the right time…’til now at least.”

“So…John Marston _is_ a gentleman,” you joked.

“When I wanna be. I only feel like one ‘round you, I guess.” He moved his hand away and you almost followed it. “Next time I might just ask to kiss ya.”

“I hope you do.”


	87. Wordtober Day 21: Sunset (John x Black reader)

John smiles as he rides through Blackwater remembering how much Arthur hated this place. The smile quickly fades as he rides past the photographer. He remembers taking Abigail here before things ended. They didn’t end on bad terms, but he damn sure still felt like a failure. **  
**

The sun was setting, covering some of the buildings in a golden light. The sound of piano music and singing catches his attention and he rides towards the sound. He hitches his horse in front of the saloon and walks in to find it bustling. It seems everyone was here tonight. He makes his way to the bar and orders himself a drink.

“I’ll have a whiskey, please.” The bartender nods and John looks around until his eyes land on you. You have to be the most beautiful woman he’s seen in awhile and that voice, well, that adds to the appeal. Your hair is in a braided updo and there are a few coils that escaped to frame your face. The blue dress you’re wearing complements your brown skin. You smile and make eye contact with a few of the patrons as you sing, but your eyes land on one in particular who seems to be staring at you. You look away and finish your song to rousing applause and cheers.

“There a reason you starin’ at me, sir?” you ask, taking the man by surprise.

“What? I mean…no ma'am. Was I starin’? I’m sorry.” His raspy voice is charming and it makes you smile brighter.

“I’m only teasin’.” The bartender walks over and you order yourself a whiskey.

“I’ll pay for that, ma'am.”

“I’m quite capable of payin’ for it myself, mister.”

“I didn’t mean no offense.” He holds his hands up in defeat.

“Loosen up, fella. What’s your name?” you ask.

“Marston. John Marston.” He turns and you notice the scars etched into his cheek and lip. You tell him your name and continue the conversation.

“Well, Mr. John Marston where did you ride in from?” You take a sip of your whiskey and sit beside him.

“I got a ranch out on Beecher’s Hope.”

“You a rancher then?”

“I ain’t quite sure what I am.” He watches as you down the rest of the glass in a few gulps.

“Never seen a woman drink before? Or is it somethin’ else?” You can tell the question makes him uncomfortable.

“Somethin’ else like what?”

“I’m Black,” you say and he tenses.

“That ain’t why I was starin’. I promise you. You just got a real pretty voice and, well, you’re nice to look at. Real pretty.”

You place your glass down on the bar and look at him. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Anyone with eyes can see that.”

“I’m sure that ain’t the first thing people think of when they lay eyes on me.” You shrug and look around the saloon.

“They’re idiots then.”

You start laughing and he joins in once he sees that you are really amused.

“Look, I ain’t good with words…or women, but I was wonderin’ if you’d maybe let me see you again?” He plays with his whiskey glass and looks around awkwardly.

“What are your intentions?”

“I ain’t got none. Honest. I can meet you here again or you can come see my ranch and I’ll give you a little tour…if you want.”

“What would those people out there think…you bringin’ a black woman out to your ranch?”

“Who cares? You’d be my guest. They ain’t gotta like it.”

“You got a real rebellious attitude, sir. I like it.” You raise your glass to him.

“It’s John and I ain’t ever been one to follow the rules, ma'am.”

“I see. Well, John, I best be gettin’ home before the sun goes all the way down.” You stand and he immediately does as well. “You all right?”

“Yeah but, uh, you mind if I walk with you?”

“I’d like that.” You smile brightly at him and he returns it.

“After you, ma'am.” He holds his hand out and you walk ahead of him out of the saloon. You wrap your shawl around your shoulders and hug yourself. “You ain’t too cold, are you?”

“I’m fine.” John walks to his horse and unhitches it. “What a beautiful horse,” you say reaching out to touch it.

“Thank you.” He walks beside you down the street, stealing looks at you every chance he gets. The setting sun shined its golden light on you now and it complements your brown skin even better than your dress. You glance at him and your brown eyes seem to light up. “You live nearby then?” he asks.

“Right around the corner actually.” He stops suddenly and you look back at him. “What is it?”

“I, uh…” He wants to say he isn’t quite ready to say goodnight. “I ain’t watched the sunset in a long time. Would you maybe wanna watch it with me?” he asks.

“I was hopin’ you’d think of a reason to spend more time with me,” you confess. He looks at you, speechless. “I love sunsets.”


	88. Fluff (Javier x Fem!Reader)

Javier woke you every morning with a kiss on your cheek and sometimes lingered to tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear. This morning was no different when it came to that but there was tension and you both knew why.

He sang quietly as he touched your face and you kept your eyes shut though you were awake. You weren’t sure how to bring up the subject. He knew that you knew but he wasn’t going to say anything if you didn’t.

“I know you’re awake,” he said and you could feel his eyes on you. “I don’t like when you’re like this.”

It took you a long time to respond but he sat there, head down, until you turned to him and spoke. **“I know you lied to me,”** you murmured. “I don’t know why but I know you did.”

Javier sighed, rested his elbows on his knees, and looked down at the ground. “If you knew…”

“Knew what? The truth? What would be so bad about that?” Tears filled your eyes and you sniffled.

“You don’t need to know about what I’ve done in the past. It would only make you hate me.”

You sat up and glared at him. “No, Javier, I’ll hate you if you keep lying to me and keeping things from me.”

“I’ll tell you the truth and you’ll see me the way everyone else in this camp sees me…as some violent gr-”

“Don’t you dare say that word.” You looked at him until he looked into your eyes. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“What do you want from me, huh?” he asked. “You want me to sit here and tell you everything like it’s easy?”

“Never said it would be easy and I never said you had to do it now, but I do want the truth eventually, Javier. I want to love you…all of you and the only way I can do that is if you tell me the truth.” You rolled off your cot and knelt in front of him where he was sitting then took his hands and kissed them.

“Don't…”

“I already know what these hands are capable of and am I runnin’ scared?” He shook his head and you smiled. “No and nothin’ is gonna make me run from you…unless you tell me to.”

He scoffed. “Don’t sound so sure of yourself,” he warned.

“Try me.”

He looked at you for a long time, your love and passion for him shining in your eyes and he gave in. He told you everything and you listened, holding his hands the entire time. There were tears, there was anger, there was hate but there was also love. Your love kept him grounded and he was never more grateful for you than he was at that moment.

When he finished, you didn’t ask questions, you only reached up and touched his face and he leaned into your touch. He stood and pulled you along with him. He held you close and began to sway with you as he hummed a song. His tears fell upon your hair and he held you tighter. You let the words go unspoken because you already knew what he wanted to say.


	89. Home (Javier x Fem!Reader)

The rain pattered against the tent as you sat on your bed with your eyes closed. You swayed slowly, but not to the rain. The man sitting in the chair across from you played a song and quietly sang along. You had no idea what the words were but you picked up on the melody and hummed along. When you opened your eyes again, Javier was looking at you and smiling.

“I love the way you move to my music,” he said, his gaze leaving you briefly as he looked down at his guitar.

“I love the way you play.” You stood and walked over to him slowly. He watched longingly as you walked in a circle around him, dragging your hand along his chest, to his shoulder, then stopping behind him. You wrapped your arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek.

“I won’t be able to play if you keep doing that.” His playful tone made you giggle. “Something funny?”

“Maybe.” You kissed him again and he stopped playing. “Oops…”

He put his guitar down then pulled you around and onto his lap making you laugh loudly. He silenced you with a kiss that you melted into. You played with his hair, hair that he only let down around you.

“Can I tell you something?” he asked.

“Anything.”

 **“When we’re together, I feel at home.”** His voice shook with emotion and tears filled your eyes. “I never want to lose you. You’ve become my home now.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.” He picked you up and carried you back to the cot and this time he joined you, laying his head on your stomach. He hummed as you ran your fingers through his hair. “My home. My love.”

“Always.”


	90. Close (Charles x Fem!Reader) *NSFW*

You groaned as you rolled over and covered your face with the blanket. The sun always seemed to find your face no matter how you slept. You stretched and kicked something sitting at the end of your bed. **  
**

“Good morning,” Charles said tapping your leg gently.

“Charles? I thought you’d be out huntin’ with Arthur already.” You sat up and the blanket fell from you revealing your sleeping gown.

Charles shrugged and looked at you. “I like to watch the way the sun shines on you in the morning. I like to see the way you look at me with those sleepy eyes.” His eyes trailed down to the sleeping gown. “It’s hard for me to leave you.”

You sat up on your knees and crawled to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. You two hadn’t done more than kissing but you were certain you both wanted more. The way he wrapped his arms around you confirmed it for you.

“You just wanna stay in bed with me all day?” you asked before kissing him softly. He pulled you onto his lap and you giggled against his lips. “Someone’s gonna see us.”

“I don’t care,” he breathed. He kissed and nibbled at your neck. “You are irresistible.” His kisses were full of hunger and you loved it. As much as you wanted to stay in his embrace, you knew that this wasn’t the time or place for what you both wanted. You pulled away and he groaned as you slid off his lap. He shifted uncomfortably before looking at you. “Do you enjoy teasing me?” At first you thought he was truly upset but when you saw the smile on his face you sighed in relief.

“It is a little fun,” you teased. You noticed that he wasn’t looking at your face anymore but at your legs which were now almost fully revealed since your nightdress had rode up. “Arthur’s comin’,” you warned before crawling under the blanket again.

“Mornin’,” Arthur said, tipping his hat at you then looking at Charles. “Think you can manage spendin’ a few hours away from her to go huntin’?” You snickered and Charles turned to you.

“Yes Arthur. I hope we’re not gone too long though.” Those words held a promise and you were looking forward to it. “Will you be here when I return?” he asked you.

You looked up at him innocently as he stood. “Yes.” Your tongue darted out your mouth to wet your lips and Charles clenched his jaw before bending to kiss you. “I’ll be here.”

“Good.” He held onto your hand for as long as he could before it dropped from his as he walked away. You couldn’t help but to miss him already.

You busied yourself around camp while Charles was away but you couldn’t stop yourself for looking at the paths leading to the camp repeatedly. You decided to wear that dress he liked so much on you and styled your hair how he liked. There was something about today…you both wanted each other more than usual.

The sun began to set turning the sky a beautiful shade of purple. You walked to the edge of the water to get a better look and didn’t even hear him approaching. He wrapped his arms around you from behind making you yelp.

“I’m back,” he said into your ear.

“I can see that now.” You elbowed him softly and he grunted. “Scared the life outta me.”

“I’m sorry, my love.” He kissed the back of your neck and you trembled. “Getting cold?”

“No…you just keep kissin’ my neck like that…” You hissed as he continued.

“Well, now you know why I love when you wear your hair this way.” You felt him smile against your neck and you laughed before turning to him.

“Did you miss me?”

“Like the flowers miss the rain.” He always spoke in a way that made you believe he must have been a poet in a past life.

“I hate it when you leave me.” You kissed him urgently and he stumbled back a little. He regained his footing and held you against him tightly.

“Let’s go.” He took your hand and led you to a tent. He immediately closed the flaps then turned to look at you. “You’re beautiful.”

You walked up to him and ran your fingers through his hair. “So are you.” You scratched at his scalp and his eyes closed. He loved when you did that.

There wasn’t a bed to be found but Charles lifted you carefully and laid you down gently on the blankets. “Who’s tent is this?” you asked between heated kisses.

“I have no idea.” Charles smiled at you and though you felt a little nervous it all went away when you saw that smile. “Do you want me?”

“What? Of course I do, Charles. What kinda question is that?”

“I want you more than you’ll ever know and I want to…show you.” He held himself over you and you were about to ask him how he would show you but before you could he grabbed one of your legs and lifted it so it was around his waist. “I want you to feel what you do to me.”

You felt something and your eyes widened slightly. You could see that he was hesitant, his fingers drumming nervously on your thighs so you took his hand and slid it up your thigh more then moved to your inner thigh.

“Please touch me, Charles.” Your hips moved impatiently as he looked down then into your eyes again. You nodded and he touched you between your legs softly. You gasped as did he.

“You’re not wearing…” You shook your head and he chuckled, moving his hand against you a little rougher. Your back arched off the blankets and you moved against his hand. “Were you that eager for me?”

“Yes,” you moaned as he touched a particularly sensitive area. “Charles…please.” You reached for his pants but he grabbed your hands. “Please.” He nodded and pulled his pants down on his own. You couldn’t see much because the sun had finally set but you could feel him. When you wrapped your hand around him, he groaned and his hips jerked slightly.

“I need to…I…”

“Yes.”

He pushed your hand away gently and replaced it with his so he could guide himself into you. You both groaned loudly as he slowly and carefully pushed into you. When he could go no further, he lowered himself onto his forearms so he could be closer to you before thrusting. He put his forehead against yours and closed his eyes as he filled you over and over again.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he whispered. He moved faster now and you bit your lip to keep quiet though it wasn’t helping much. Suddenly, he rolled onto his back and now you were on top. You both laughed a little and you leaned down to kiss him and began moving your hips in small circles.

Charles held onto your thighs, squeezing tightly but not hurting you. Sometimes he would throw his head back and mumble a curse and you couldn’t help but be proud of the effect you had on him. You had the upper hand for awhile but he slipped a hand between your legs and touched that sensitive bundle of nerves and it almost sent you right over the edge. He must have felt it as well because he cried out and made you slow down.

“Charles…that feels so good.”

He sat up and held you tightly, moving his hips in time with yours while still touching you. When you threw your head back he kissed and sucked on your neck. You pulled on his hair but he didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

You felt a tingling sensation all throughout your body and your toes curled. You had never felt pleasure like this before and you cried out in joy. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you rode your high and Charles came undone beneath you. Carefully, he lifted you off of him and laid you down before finishing himself off with a grunt and a cry of your name. He cleaned himself off with one of the blankets he fumbled for in the darkness. Somehow he found you easily and helped you pull your dress back down then laid on his side to face you.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” you said shyly.

“Do you regret it?” he asked.

“No, but I should probably wash that blanket as soon as possible.” You both laughed and you snuggled up against him. “Wanna go to bed?”

“Yeah, but let me just hold you for a little while, okay?”

“Okay.”

You must have fallen asleep because you woke up in your bed and you knew you hadn’t been in one last night. You tried to roll over but found that you were unable to. Charles was beside you sleeping soundly and this time you were able to watch the way the sun shone on him in the morning.


	91. Visiting Arthur (Charles x Fem!Reader)

You watched, somewhat nervously, as Charles taught your son how to use a bow and arrow. At six, the boy was already quite big and strong like his father, but you still worried that he was too young to be learning this. You walked over, prepared to speak your mind, but Charles beat you to it.

“Our son is getting so good at this, don’t you think? I was taught to shoot around the same age.” He stood behind the boy and pushed his arm into the right position. “Now pull back and…let go.” The arrow flew further than anything you would ever shoot and you looked on in shock.

“How…”

“Mama, did you see that?” your son asked excitedly.

“I did, my boy. I did.” You hugged him and looked at Charles who winked at you. “Now, get inside and get ready for lunch.” He ran ahead as Charles wrapped his arm around you.

“I think it’s time,” he said.

“Time for what?”

“We should take him to meet Arthur. He is named after him after all and we’ve told him every story we could possibly tell. It’s time.” He squeezed your shoulder and you sighed before grabbing his hand.

“I think you’re right.”

After lunch, you all rode up to the mountain where Arthur rested. Charles got down from his horse and kneeled in front of Arthur’s grave.

“Hello, old friend.” He waved his son over and the boy knelt beside his father and removed his hat. “I’d like for you to meet someone. Arthur this is…Arthur.”

“Hi, Uncle Arthur,” the little boy said. Your eyes filled with tears as you sat beside them and touched the grass gently.

Charles turned to his son. “We named you after him because he was the bravest, toughest, and strongest man I knew. He fought to the very end.”

“I wish I coulda met him,” the boy said sadly. “Uncle John told me lots of stories like you do.”

“Did he tell you that Arthur saved his life? He saved quite a few, actually.”

Your son nodded. “Do you think I can be a hero like Uncle Arthur?”

“Of course.” Charles pulled little Arthur to him and kissed the top of his head. “Though I don’t think Arthur would want to be called a hero.”

“He wouldn’t.” You laughed through your tears.

“But he was…a good man. Not in the way most people would describe but I believed he was and tried his best to be.” Charles stood and walked over to place his hand on the grave marker. “See you soon, friend.”

You all said your goodbyes and before you left, little Arthur took one of his arrows and placed it at Arthur’s grave. “See you later, Uncle Arthur.”


End file.
